


Evermate

by dunedinfaery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Loki Lemons, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Love after Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 72,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunedinfaery/pseuds/dunedinfaery
Summary: When Hulk batters Loki into the floor of Stark Tower, a sliver of green light is seen coming from a crack in his armour.  The Avengers remove a device Odin confirms is of ancient and dark magic origin, used to turn the bearer into an instrument of chaos.  Loki is broken and bereft, feeling utterly violated and devastated by the innocent blood on his hands.  He joins the Avengers to protect the people of Midgard and to try to ease his conscience.Two years on, Tony has cause to bring to New York a powerful but equally broken ally, Saoirse McAndrew.  As Saoirse and Loki interact, they uncover truths about their own origins and help one another heal.(Not all events of the MCU movies have transpired as they did onscreen but it is being assumed that all Earth bound characters around at the point of Infinity War are known to one another within the story. Odin and Frigga live, Hela will not be making an appearance and Thanos is a threat. Guardians of the Galaxy may make an appearance in later chapters.)





	1. Chapter 1

1

“Friday, get me Cap on the line,” requested Tony, firing a hand thruster to try to propel him round the corner of 5th Avenue faster and out of harm’s way.

“Captain Rogers, connecting now,” said the female voice of the AI calmly. 

“Capsicle, get your ass down here!”

“We’re on our way to the disturbance now Stark, what are we dealing with?” 

“Dragons.”

Silence filled Steve’s earpiece followed by the unmistakable sound of roaring.

“Come again?”

“Dragons, Capsicle. Broadway is literally on fire tonight,” shouted Tony, narrowly avoiding colliding with a portion of theatre front signage thrown into his path by the tail of a slate grey beast.  
“Hawkeye here, joining the party,” called Clint as he took position on top of the Times’ Square Jumbotron.

“Katniss, take up civilian evac,” called Tony. “Do not, I repeat, do not fire anything pointy at these things. All I know about them is that if you put a hole in ‘em, they bleed lava.”

“Should I worry about how you came by that tit-bit?” asked Hawkeye. His boots had no sooner hit the ground than Steve and Natasha joined him heading toward one of the large arcades to start ushering people out through the narrow back alleys to relative safety. 

The three dragons in question were lighting up the building fronts and cars but seemed to struggle to navigate the narrower side streets with their broad wing spans. 

“Anyone know where they came from?” asked Steve as Tony tried to distract the largest burgundy monster from a cowering group of teens half a block further down.

“A portal has opened up above the Ambassador,” called back Tony. 

“The portal must lead to Dreikiheim,” said Loki, landing gracefully and perfectly coiffed despite having been literally thrown into the foray by Thor who continued to fly past the rest of the Avengers to swing Mjölnir at the wings of one of the great beasts to try to at least ground it. Tony was yet to find a comms device that could withstand contact with Thor when he called lightening to him. “I’ll try to seal it, lest we get any more visitors” called Loki, running downtown. 

Tony flew ahead of him being pursued by the smallest and possibly fastest dragon. The passing billboards were but a blur to him and still his leg hairs were being singed in the suit from the heat of the fire breathing demon on his ass. “Friday,” he called.

“Yes, sir?” came the almost bored response. 

“Get me Strange on the line.”

Stephen Strange connected to the line within a couple of clicks in his earpiece. “Stark?” he answered simply.

“Evening, Strange.”

“Dr Strange.”

“Semantics. Dragons on Broadway. We need She-ra.”

“I’m on my way. Can you get Bill and Ben to her? It’ll be past midnight there,” asked Strange.

“Friday, you heard the man,” said Tony, now arching back in a loop toward the portal. 

A few more clicks and then a sleepy grunt came on the line. “Bill? It’s Stark.”

“It’s Benji.”

“Don’t care. Please get you and your flower pot buddy to She-ra’s place like yesterday. She is needed here like twenty minutes ago. Dreikiheim have somehow found themselves a gateway to 42nd street.”

“Bollocks,” grumbled the sleepy Shield operative. "On route.”

Tony noted the orange glow of Strange’s magic passageway appearing ahead of him just as the rest of the Avengers rounded the corner and continued past the widening spiral of light, still clearing stragglers from the street as they moved forward toward the dragons’ portal. Further ahead, Loki stood in front of the large gap in the fabric of the world, looking into a fiery hell dimension, and sending what appeared to be pulses of energy into the void with great effort. Whether he was hoping to break it down or deter further dragons crossing over they couldn’t see. Suddenly from within Strange’s portal emerged a horse and cloaked rider charging uptown toward the Ambassador.

“What the hell?” shouted Natasha as the cloaked figure galloped by her. 

“Relax,” laughed Tony, “The cavalry is literally here!"

The figure, who was swathed and hooded in a royal blue that glistened with the dying light as if it was a living breathing thing, abandoned the reigns and reached out toward the dragon’s heel that was some seventy feet in the air above. Slowly a smoke like tendril cast out from a slender hand and wound itself around the dragon’s left hind leg. It became apparent quickly that although the dragon was still in the air, it was being pulled by the hooded figure whose horse ground to a halt in front of the Ambassador. The rider jumped to the ground and spun, whipping the dragon around over their head and tossing it into the portal it had climbed through. 

“How many altogether,” came a new light and lilting voice into the comms. 

“Two more,” called Stark, “Bringing one in to you now.” With that he turned an almost ninety degree corner at more than a hundred kilometres an hour into an alleyway while the dragon missed it and turned back to find him, only to be similarly ensnared in the thick blue smoke. Within a few more minutes, the newcomer had effectively tossed both remaining creatures back into Dreikiheim. 

Loki was by this point shaking with effort. “I can’t hold it,” he called to no one in particular. “There’s more trying to break through!”

The figure placed a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder and he did a double take, glancing sideways at the figure beside him. His seidr felt suddenly reinvigorated and easy to manipulate, as if a battery had suddenly been replaced within him. 

“Tin Man, think you can give me a lift?” asked the new comer. 

“With pleasure,” called Tony, swooping back out from the alley and grabbing the extended arm at the wrist, dragging the figure up three to four storeys to bring them level with the portal. More blue tinged grey smoke came from an extended hand and seemed to latch onto the edges of the portal. The next moment, the figure let go of Tony and, casting out a second hand, seemed to have caught the other side in the same manner. Cloak billowing in the air the figure was now suspended in mid-air with only the smoke binding them to the edges of either side of the portal. Slowly the smoke strands shortened bringing the figure into the epicentre of the break between worlds.

More and more tendrils of smoke extended from every part of the being until the whole portal was filled with it. The Avengers watched in awe as a current seemed to carry through the smoke, drawing the edges of the portal closer together. 

“Stark,” Loki said coldly, eyes still on the action in the sky as Tony landed beside him, “You didn’t tell us you had a Realm Guardian on speed dial.”

“I didn’t know that’s what she was,” said Tony, his suit looking odd as he shrugged, digesting the term. “Just knew she was a bit of an expert at lassoing scaly butt.”

“She?” said Thor with a hint of incredulity, landing heavily a few feet away.

“Yeah.” 

“Hmm. They are usually male,” said Thor.

“And Asgardian,” finished Loki. 

The portal was almost closed now and Tony turned to walk backward, while addressing the brothers. “You just couldn’t let us have this one, could you?” asked Tony. “Pretty please? Victory for the humans?” he shouted as he raced upward to catch the now falling figure, the portal and smoke having fully dissipated in a last blast of blue-silver light.

He landed a few moments later carrying swathes of fabric in his arms. On closer inspection, the cloak glittered because every inch of its deep blue surface was covered with silver Celtic embroidery. “My angel, my saviour,” he said, the suit twanging as the figure within punched his shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah, Tin Man, put me down,” she said and Tony complied. Helicopters filled with news crews were filling the sky now that the immediate threat was over. The figure pulled the hood of her cloak even further forward, not that anyone in the group had caught sight of her face yet but the cameras definitely had her tetchy. “I do believe you promised me beer and pizza next time I came to New York.”

“I did indeed, fair lass,” Tony said. Then addressing the rest of the Avengers he suggested that introductions be postponed till they arrived back at the Tower. 

Only once everyone was firmly inside the communal lounge in Avengers’ Tower did the figure finally uncover her face. A riot of blonde curls immediately followed the most unusual eyes all bar two of the present parties had ever seen. Dark grey irises seemed deep set into tired eyes while a dozen or more turquoise slashes, that were so luminescent as to make the streaks of colour appear back-lit, seemed to run from the pupil outward.

“Everyone, this is She-ra,” said Stark, which earned him a slap on the back of the head, this time from Strange who had no sooner opened his mouth to correct him when a blur in a tight pencil skirt and five inch heels darted through the group to crush the new comer in a hug. 

“Saoirse!” Pepper called, “It’s so lovely to see you.”

“You too, Pepper,” laughed Saoirse. Loki noted the crinkling of her eyes in genuine amusement and a warmth spread through his chest. Saoirse looked over Pepper’s shoulder and waved awkwardly to the assembled Avengers.

“Hey Saoirse,” said Clint, “Good to see yah again.”

“You too Clint, you’re looking well,” she said as Pepper released her. 

Tony started introductions for the others, “This one is Thor, God of Thunder and possibly anabolic steroids. Don’t let him near your pop-tarts.”

Thor rolled his eyes but inclined his head with a ‘Lady Saoirse’.

“The dark haired one with the cheekbones to his right is Loki, our would be former evil over-lord,” Tony continued while Loki ground his teeth, dipped his head and remained silent. 

“Stars and Stripes over there is Captain Steve Rogers. Don’t engage him in drinking games, no matter how adept your liver and this is the beautiful yet deadly Natasha Romanov.”

More polite head bobs ensued as the elevator pinged and Bruce stepped in. 

“That’s Bruce, he’s a geek when he’s not big and green and terrifying.”

“Nice to meet you all,” said Saoirse. 

“Let me get your coat, hon,” Pepper said, reaching to help the woman out of her imposing cloak. There was possibly only slightly more fabric to it than to Strange’s scarlet relic, although as she was only marginally taller than Natasha while Strange stood on par with Steve, it seemed so much more voluminous. 

“No!” Saoirse squeaked trying to remove Pepper’s hand from the cloak. Many eyes turned to her and Pepper drew back her hands with eyebrows raised. 

“Pepper, er, could I maybe erm… borrow some clothes?” Saoirse asked meekly. She poked a leg out of the cloak to demonstrate it was clad in Winnie the Pooh brushed cotton pyjama bottoms stuffed into a well worn boot. “Dr Strange literally dragged me from my bed,” she explained, giving the man in question a bit of a stink eye though he just rolled his eyes and marched off to find a seat. 

Tony burst into a fit of raucous laughter while the others tried to cover their amusement with polite smiles. It was Natasha that stepped forward. “You’re about my size, my room is down a floor,” she said moving to take Saoirse by the elbow, a little perplexed that her lifelong assassin buddy knew this woman when she did not and determined to get some information from her. 

She had no sooner made contact with the cloak than Saoirse gasped and jerked her arm away. Her face contorting in a pained expression. 

“What?” asked Natasha, furrowing her brow. 

“It’s nothing,” said Saoirse, way too quickly. 

A silent question and affirmative response clearly passed between Stark and Saoirse. “It’s not nothing,” he said. “Let’s get to the bar. Lady Lycra here is going to need some Vodka for what comes next.”

“I trust he means me,” said Natasha, huffing but following Tony, Pepper and Saoirse over to the large bar. Clint, Thor, Bruce and Steve followed but hung back a little, taking up seats on the oversized leather couch and armchair facing the bar while Loki hung back further, moving toward some bookcases he’d installed on the side of the room. He was looking for a particular tome but kept one ear firmly on the conversation developing at the bar. 

“You can do what?” Natasha was asking Saoirse.

“I can give people some comfort,” Saoirse was explaining. “Trauma, mental or physical, leads to fissures in their aura. While the physical self heals, the aura usually doesn’t and it means people carry a large invisible wound their whole lives, which can be no less painful than an ever present and festering physical wound.”

“So you’re a shrink offering to treat me for PTSD?” scoffed Natasha.

“No,” said Clint, standing and coming over to join the conversation, “She’s going to heal your aura and when the weight of the fissure is removed, you’re going to feel like you’ve suddenly had Thor’s hammer lifted off your shoulders.”

“I don’t have a weight on me,” said Natasha defensively.

“When you carry something every day, it doesn’t feel heavy. When it is suddenly removed, that’s where the feeling of relief comes in,” Tony said, filling her glass with her favourite. 

“You let her do this to you?” Natasha asked Clint and ignoring Tony.

“Yes, and I’d make the same call again in a heartbeat.”

“When?” asked Natasha. She recalled the gaunt haunted and angry man Clint had been after New York, and as she tried to pinpoint the return of the smiling man before her it came to her and she answered her own question. “After Basra.”

Clint nodded and held her eye. 

“You’ve been carrying a great trauma a long time Natasha. I’d be happy to try to help if I can,” Saoirse said simply. 

“OK,” Natasha said, hoping for nonchalance. “How do we do this?”

“Maybe somewhere comfortable and with someone you do trust implicitly,” suggested Saoirse. 

Natasha nodded and stood up, “Clint?” she asked turning to him. 

Clint shook his head quickly. “No, Bruce is your man for this. Trust me,” he told her looking distinctly uncomfortable. 

The Widow turned to the slightly stunned Dr with a raised eyebrow and he quickly nodded and crossed the room to her. She showed Saoirse and Bruce out the door of the bar and into the med bay across the corridor, the only other room on this floor.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The remaining Avengers had no sooner organised drinks for themselves and started passing around a pizza menu when several of those present with super hearing suddenly looked toward the med bay.

Thor and Steve exchanged a quick worried glance while Loki remained perplexed and looking at the door. 

“Stark, Agent Romanov is…” started Steve, unable to articulate the end of his sentence and blushing furiously. 

“Absolutely fine, in fact I dare say she’s better than fine, or will be soon,” chuckled Tony darkly. 

“What do you play at, Man of Iron?” asked Thor. “She doesn’t sound fine.”

“Friday,” called Tony, “Bring me up the audio feed from med bay.”

“Yes, sir,” said Friday and before the tell-tale click announced the connection, Clint clapped his hands over his ears and the sounds of Natasha’s pants and moans filled the room.

“Friday, kill the audio,” said Tony. “That, gentlemen, is our good friend about to have an orgasm.”

All eyes in the room save Pepper and Clint turned to Tony with looks of incredulity. 

Tony took a long pull on his beer. “When She-ra does her thing it kind of messes with the pleasure sensor in the brain. The mending thing she does seems to release massive quantities of oxytocin and although she never touches them, the people in her care tend to reach their ah…”

The whole room, enhanced or not, heard what came next – Natasha, coming like a steam train with a shout and a string of expletives. 

Tony smiled into his beer, “It’s kind of like a wet dream. You feel massively turned on and there’s no actual stimuli but you can orgasm. Not everyone does. It’s why she suggests people you’re close to sit with you. Less confusing to experience that with a partner than on your own with someone you don’t quite trust or feel attracted to. 

“Can she heal physical wounds also?” asked Steve, once Natasha’s cries had subsided into breathy moans once more. 

“Hit or a miss. She can generally seal over severe lacerations but she can’t do much with blood loss,” said Tony. “Physical healing doesn’t seem to elicit the same reactions.”

“This healing of the aura,” asked Thor, while looking morosely at the label of the premium strength ale, “It really helped you, Hawkeye?”

Clint nodded. “After he…” he trailed off, looking worriedly at Loki whose back had tensed infinitesimally, “After the mind control thing, I felt like I wasn’t me, couldn’t sleep, eating was a chore, like I’d never be whole again. I didn’t get quite as much enjoyment out of the process as Nat, but yeah, she helped me and now I feel at peace with it I guess.”

Thor’s eyes widened and he gave a concerned glance over at Loki who was still absorbed in his hunt for his book on Asgard’s spiritual healers. Tony caught Thor’s train of thought and chipped in, “After I had the shrapnel out, I got a bit of an infection in the wound site. I’d been wary to that point but at Pepper’s insistence, I let She-ra try to help me. The wound didn’t really respond but the PTSD,” he chuckled and shook his head, “I wish I’d let her in on that one years ago. I should maybe see her again actually, the thing with the nuke and the wormhole kind of…”

This time Loki looked over his shoulder toward Tony, his brows contracted in a frown. 

Loki was by now fully accepted by the team of Earth’s mightiest heroes. After the Hulk had mashed the ‘puny God’ into the floor, and in the aftermath of the Chaituri invasion, Natasha had noted a faint green light emitting from a crack in the breastplate of his armour. Thor had stripped his brother to the waist to reveal a metal disk, not unlike Tony’s, embedded in the God of Mischief’s chest. The green stone within the metal disk was cracked and the glow from it flickered. Loki had briefly regained consciousness long enough to clutch at Stark’s hand and whisper, “Help me,” before he was out again. It took 6 hours for Tony and Dr Banner to work to remove what Odin confirmed to be some kind of mind control device from Loki’s chest. Loki’s body was littered from the neck down in crisscrossed scars. “These are not from our childhood,” Thor had confirmed gravely. Loki was placed in Hulk’s holding cell for observation until he came to. 

While the other Avengers took time to accept Loki, none more than Clint for obvious reasons, Tony and Thor got behind him from the get-go, going as far as holding a press conference to explain Loki’s torture, the control device and Loki’s request to be allowed to remain on Earth to try to make amends. While over the course of the last two years Loki had proved his worth and determination to make good time and time again, Thor knew his brother was still haunted by Thanos and in a way, still seemed to be being tortured into a shadow of his usual playful self. 

Loki had no idea why Stark was the first outside of Thor to offer such open acceptance but the regular signs of sleep deprivation in the human added to the weight on his conscience. 

Tony offered Loki a tight smile and the door to the lounge slid open and a slightly red faced Natasha came through, holding tightly to Bruce’s hand.

“Careful there Red, or you’ll be giving Scarlet Witch a run for her business name,” Tony chuckled, moving to refill her glass once more. 

Natasha took her place back on her bar-stool, Bruce rubbing her back gently, and smiled at the glass, “I realise you all heard that but if one of you sons of bitches ever brings it up again, I will personally cut out your heart while you sleep. We good?”

Many heads nodded but Tony just cackled. “Not as good as you, clearly,” he said 

Natasha reached out to clock his shoulder but there wasn’t much behind it. All eyes save Loki’s had been on her and not Saoirse lingering at the door until Friday called their attention to her, “Mr Stark, sir, Ms McAndrew’s vitals indicate that she may be about to…”

Thud.

Saoirse hit the deck, but not before Loki had teleported across the room and caught her head in his large palm. He was joined on the floor beside her by Tony who scooped her slight frame up, now dressed in one of Natasha’s many black long sleeved t-shirts and a pair of black running trousers, and deposited her on one of the empty couches. 

“Hey,” he said softly as she started to come round a few moments later, “How you doing there?”

Saoirse groaned and made to rub at her hip which unfortunately had made rather hard contact with the floor.

“Tired,” she sighed. “Too tired for dragons and healing voodoo clearly. What time is it anyway?”

“About 4.30am your time,” said Strange, stirring from the opposite couch. “Would you like to go home?” he asked hopefully, tired of being in the presence of Earth’s mightiest misfits. 

“I think food and drink would be a good idea first,” chimed in Bruce. “Might have a bit of wonky blood sugar if you’re fainting, Saoirse.”

“Just called it in,” called over Clint from the bar, “With us in twenty.”

“Are you eating?” Tony asked Saoirse very quietly. 

“Mostly. Sometimes I just forget,” she whispered back, unsure how many people in the room would hear her no matter how quietly their conversation continued. She sat up and forced her back upright against the high sided arm of the couch. 

“So, what gives Tin Man?” she asked, her voice at a more normal level. “You have tall, dark and brooding scare the shit out of me in the middle of the night to come be your knight in shining armour when you have not one but two master sorcerers in present company. One of which being the God responsible for fracturing the space time continuum over New York in the first place.”

Loki felt like a rock had dropped into the pit of his stomach. This beautiful, ethereal creature was someone who had never met him who again, already had the worst of impressions of him. He couldn’t school the hurt from his features and, eyes downcast, he considered going to his room when she spoke again.

“I mean that as a compliment,” she added, smiling kindly at Loki.

“I just missed you sweet-cheeks,” said Tony. “And you are the first person I think of when dragons are trying to toast me for supper. I really don’t know why you don’t just submit and come join the posse.”

She-ra laughed. “Because my home town might get incinerated the next time the gate opens?”

“What gate and where is home, good lady?” asked Thor. 

“I live by a loch in Scotland. There’s a gate within the loch and if I don’t spend time each week sending energy into it, the beasts break through.”

“Why not seal it like you seemed to do to the one above the Ambassador?” asked Steve. 

“Because the loch is deep and the gate is submerged. I can’t get deep enough or hold my breath long enough to get to its epicentre and pull it closed completely. That leaves me sending energy into it regularly to act like a bit of a forcefield to deter them coming over.”

“Have they ever gotten through?” asked Natasha.

“Yes,” said Saoirse sadly. “There have been times when my predecessors and I were unable to utilise our power. Thankfully, in the last twenty or thirty years, no one has been killed in such instances, but before that, it did happen.”

“Why have we never heard of these?” said Natasha. “Surely dragons would make worldwide news headlines.”

“Our town, indeed, our country, has an economy built, historically, largely on tourism. The reality of the gateway is a closely guarded secret, though the existence has wormed its way into the legends surrounding Scotland’s wild places. The dragon Stoorworm, the Kelpies, even the Loch Ness Monster, are all stories written around the occurrences in my home town.”

“Oooh, I’ve heard of that last one,” said Clint cheekily as Friday announced pizza delivery in the foyer and he lithely jumped the couch to head down for pickup. 

“Perhaps a magical artefact could be used as a conductor for her energy to help seal the gate?” Thor mused, aiming his question at Loki who was still stood quietly off to the side. 

Loki was momentarily startled by Thor’s seemingly sensible solution. He nodded, “The challenge would be in stabilising the object in the right place.”

“Grubs up,” announced Clint exiting the elevator. 

“I knew we kept you around for something Katniss,” said Tony, going to meet him and helping to dish out pizza to the right person based on topping preference. 

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes before Bruce sighed, “Dragons are real… fuck.”

“Yeah,” said Saoirse, “And I wouldn’t get too close to them in either of your forms, Dr Banner. Any puncturing of their thick outer skin and their blood is like lava, burns through pretty much anything it touches. Many of my kin have died battling them on the banks of the loch. 

“I think I’m about done,” said Saoirse, “Anyone want to finish mine?” she offered out the pepperoni and pineapple half pizza. Most of the Avengers turned up their nose but Thor beamed.

“You finally got a soul mate on the sweet and spicy pizza front, Thor,” said Tony. 

Saoirse winked and smiled at the blonde giant of a man as she handed over the pizza. 

“Oh, my lady, I’m ah, spoken for,” he said quietly.

Saoirse burst out laughing. “Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it!” she gasped. “Such a shame though, muscley blondes are just so my thing.” She batted her eyelashes and Thor stuttered. The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched at both his brother’s vain assumption and the human’s sarcastic brush off. 

Tony snorted, “Yeah right, I met Archie.” He immediately stopped himself, looking up at Saoirse who carefully maintained the smile on her face, though her eyes had categorically stopped laughing. Every soldier in the room sensed the immediate change in atmosphere though none knew why save Pepper and Strange. This time it was Pepper’s hand that collided with the back of Tony’s head before Strange jumped to her rescue. 

“Beautiful Saoirse,” Strange smouldered exaggeratedly across the room, “Shunned though you may be by our blonde meat-head, may I have the pleasure and honour of taking you home?” The mood suitably lightened he opened his arms to his friend and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Saoirse’s smile widened though her jaw remained tight. “Stephen, my virtue being fairly secure in the knowledge that you have a penchant for brunettes in scrubs, I would be honoured, to have you escorting me to my door, good Sir. And know that the next time you enter my bedroom uninvited in the middle of the night I might actually skewer you,” she added, walking into his open arms and giving him a light hug. 

“Well don’t put your phone on silent, woman,” he answered planting a kiss on the top of her head and releasing her. He turned to weave an opening in the wall of the tower behind him and Saoirse waved at the rest of the room. 

“Was lovely to meet you all,” she said. Then she appeared to remember something and ran to Bruce, whispering quickly in his ear, “If you two get it on make sure you are wearing a raincoat. And lay in some chocolate and painkillers for around a months’ time, just in case. No promises and do not tell her until you are sure.”

With that she ran back to Strange, leaving Bruce’s eyes widening behind her. “You’ll come back for Jess later?” she asked, and Strange nodded. 

“Saoirse,” Tony called out to her, face solemn, “I’m sorry,” he mouthed.

“Don’t sweat it Tin Man, we’re good,” she said smiling tightly. With a last wave, she walked through the portal to Strange and it closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

A couple of hours later it was just Pepper, Thor, Loki and Stark propped up at the bar. 

“So, how did you and she meet?” Thor asked Tony.

“When I first embraced the concept of Iron Man, I did a bit of research…”

Pepper coughed and leaned more heavily on the bar.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Actually, I stole a bit of Shield’s research, on people who were known to be ‘other’. For all her town are good at keeping their skeletons and reptiles in the closet, Shield knew about the gate and I was intrigued that they felt this one girlie could handle things by herself. I had to meet her. So, I rocked up at her day job asking questions, and she let me follow her home before putting me in a headlock and threatening to feed me to the beasts if I had nefarious intentions. We’ve been fast friends ever since.”

“What is her day job?” asked Thor.

“She’s a hot librarian,” said Pepper sleepily. “She’s still my free pass, right hon?” 

“If that scenario ever unfolds then yes, absolutely, so long as I get to watch,” chuckled Tony. 

“Why didn’t you send for her when I opened the wormhole?” asked Loki, turning his whisky over in the glass before swallowing it in one gulp. 

Tony raised his eyebrows, “Well, when Thanos made you open a wormhole to take over the world, I hadn’t yet met the insipid Doctor and so he wasn’t in the available arsenal for reducing long distance travel time in emergencies. Besides, she was sort of unavailable at the time.”

“Unavailable for saving the world?” asked Thor.

“Unable to function at all,” Tony said simply. “She flew out a few days after. You were in the tank,” he motioned to Loki. “You had taken the device to Odin,” he said to Thor before looking directly at Loki again. “She is the reason you are still here.”

“What?” was the response from both the Gods.

“I brought her to the viewing gallery. To all the rest of us you were sat calmly on a bench in the middle of the tank, patiently awaiting your fate. Calm, eerily calm. As soon as she stood behind the glass she saw what we couldn’t.”

Thor looked between the two men confused. Loki couldn’t understand why he so feared what was coming next. 

“She looked past the illusion and saw the real you. The one huddled in the corner in the foetal position, sobbing. The one who had clawed great gouge marks in his chest around the wound and torn apart your stitches. It was hours after she told us what she could observe that she finally said the sobbing had stopped, but for as long as she watched you, silent tears ran down your face. She left again before dawn with a Shield escort. And you, my friend, were shown to a room and invited to make it home.”

Tony made to lift his glass again and then seemed to reconsider. Laying it down again gently, as though he’d finally lost the stomach for it. 

“Time for bed, Tin Man,” slurred Pepper with one eye open. She stood and drew a very pale Loki in for a hug. He was too stunned to react. 

“Don’t you start,” mumbled Tony to her as they both staggered precariously to the elevator, leaning on each other. 

“Night guys,” he called back to them as the doors shut behind them.

Silence fell between the brothers. Loki was horrified. Someone had seen. Of all the people in this forsaken world, she had been the one to see him broken, in the worst moment of his life, in the time he tried to come to terms with the innocent blood on his hands and the level of Thanos’ violation of his body, mind and soul. It felt like the ultimate cruel karma. Here was this wonderous woman, and he’d never be able to bring himself to face her again. 

“You were behind me from day one also. Did he share this with you then?” Loki asked nervously. 

“No, I needed no confirmation of your innocence, for you are my brother. The only thing hearing this does is makes me sorry I was not perhaps around more for you when you most needed comfort.”

Loki closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. 

“You’ve been quiet this evening brother,” said Thor.

Loki looked sideways at him and tipped more whisky into both their glasses. “Why do we drink this stuff?”

“Because father disapproves of use of the bi-frost for spirit exportation purposes?” Thor smiled. “A fine attempt at changing the direction of the conversation. Something must truly be troubling you.”

“Because to want to talk about my problems is so like me,” smiled Loki.

Thor waited patiently and Loki rolled his eyes and took another deep breath, closing his eyes. To Hel with it. If he had to suffer this twist of fate he would share it. 

“Tonight we met a glorious female Realm Guardian with seidr to match my own and to her I am the God who caused chaos in her world and then whom she has apparently witnessed in complete breakdown,” said Loki quietly, sadly.

“She meant no insult to you brother, indeed I think she was just jesting with Stark. She did add that she meant to be complimentary of your skill.”

Loki nodded but continued looking morose. Thor would take Loki’s quick temper any day over this despair and despondency. Truth be told he had been very worried about Loki almost consistently since the incident almost two years ago. 

“Why do you care brother?” Thor questioned. “You’ve never before taken trouble over the opinion of a mortal? Indeed, you’ve never much taken notice of a woman before… Oh.”

Loki rolled his eyes skyward and flopped his head onto the bar. “Gods, he chooses tonight of all nights to become insightful.”

“But you only just met her,” said Thor, his bemused tone clear. 

“Says the man who matured in a weekend under the hazel doe eyes of the Lady Jane,” Loki scoffed and stood from the bar to stretch, only to flop back into his seat. “Closing the portal was beyond me tonight and my seidr was badly drained. One touch from the tips of her fingers and I felt re-energised and alive. Her magic touched me and I felt irrevocably drawn to her though I knew not even that she were a woman! Then I discover her to be a physically divine creature, witty, learned and, and, and, and to her I am a broken scarred monster.”

“You’re not a monster,” said Thor clapping Loki on the back and squeezing his shoulder firmly, affectionately. “And on a positive note, with Stark’s insinuation, she may even have a thing for men of raven locks.”

“Hmm, and she left in the embrace of Stephen Strange. Forgive me for not being comforted. What was that about between she and Stark anyway?” mused Loki.

“Clearly a bad break up. Stark wouldn’t be called out further on the matter though evidently it was some faux-pas on his part.”

“Speaking of faux-pas…” started Loki, raising his eyebrows and then winking.

Thor’s blush ran down his neck into his armour. It was not the first time his mistake had been called out since Saoirse left. “I cannot help it if I still find the open affection of mortals confusing. Back on Asgard no one would dare wink at their future King.” Thor smiled at the ridiculousness of it. 

“Speaking then of break-ups…”

“Let’s not. She is yet to return my call. I may have to visit.”

“You oaf.”

“Well I did not know she would not appreciate my gift of mounted hel-hound teeth for her birth anniversary.”

“Because nothing speaks of love more than dentistry, ferocity and death,” laughed Loki. 

“I should have consulted the Lady Pepper.”

“Yes, quite.”

“We should make efforts to seek out the Lady Saoirse if you feel as such about her.”

“We will do no such thing.”

“Loki…”

“No Thor. I will not invade her peace because my cold dead heart dared flutter in her presence.”

Thor sighed.

“And you will promise me not to interfere in this matter,” Loki continued.

“I promise brother, I would never interfere in affairs of the heart,” Thor put his hand on his heart but his eyes twinkled.

“Ass,” Loki muttered, collecting the whisky bottle and his glass and retiring. 

“Loki,” asked Thor and his brother paused. “What’s a free pass?”

Loki shook his head and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 

About a fortnight later Tony completed tests on a new fire-retardant armour, complete with light-weight internal cooling. He hauled a complete and petite suit of it onto the breakfast bar as he passed Thor for his morning coffee.

“What’s that?” asked the sleepy God, a plate of six eggs and a lot of toast before him.

“Protective suit for She-ra. Came up with it after those beasts singed my ass the other week. Gonna get Pepper to mail it to her as an early Christmas present.”

“It’s July, Stark, isn’t this Christmas you speak of in December?”

“Yes, but she’s not fond of anything she can deem to be a handout.”

“I trust that means she receives quite a few Christmas presents then,” Thor laughed, knowing something of Tony’s imposing generosity to his friends. 

Pepper dashed into the room, large clipboard in hand. 

“Pepper, Pepper, it’s 8.15. Stop, sit down, let me make you coffee sweetheart,” cooed Tony, taking her by the shoulders and maneuvering her into a stool next to Thor. 

She relented but sighed. “Tony, if you want me to get this to post today, I have to do it before my 9am meeting,” she complained, motioning to the pile of armour that looked a lot like navy blue leather.

“I will deliver it to Lady Saoirse,” said Thor. 

Both heads turned to him. “Like, in person?” asked Tony.

“Of course,” said the God standing to his full height and rolling his shoulders before loading his dishes in the dishwasher. Pepper had spent months beating domesticity into the heads of the various Avengers and oddly enough, it was the two Gods, used to millennia of being waited on hand and foot, that were the best at it. “I grow restless and Jane is in Europe. I will take the opportunity to visit with her. You will have to give me some guidance on how to reach Lady Saoirse.”

“Sure,” said Tony calling up some maps on the screens in the corner. 

A couple of hours after Thor departed Loki strode into the common area looking for his brother. “Friday, do you know the whereabouts of Thor?” he called.

“Mr Thor Odinson has departed for Romania to see Miss Foster. Enroute he will be delivering a package for Mr Stark with Ms McAndrew.”

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head, “Would that be Saoirse McAndrew, Friday?”

“Yes, Mr Odinson.”

“Shit.”

Loki materialised in Stark’s laboratory only seconds later. 

“Stark?” he called out.

“Yes dear?” said Tony from behind a series of monitors. 

“I need a favour, no questions asked.”

“Really?” asked Tony, a devilish smile taking him over. “Fire away buddy.”

“I need a jet, a fast one.”

Tony was momentarily speechless. He was trying to find a suitable retort and becoming worried about the distress vibes coming from Loki. In the time since the Chaituri invasion, he had come to respect the intellect and bravery of Thor’s little brother and while he trusted him now implicitly, often with his life, Shield did not and would not like him flying solo, so to speak. 

“Done. But I don’t have a pilot for you to borrow,” said Tony. “Clint is on vacation at the Farm, Natasha is on a mission for Shield and Jarvis is off with Wanda.”

“Is he going by Jarvis these days?” asked Loki, momentarily forgetting his panic. 

“No, but I miss him, know what I mean, and I hear the voice and just…” Tony looked off wistfully. 

“Ok, so I need to get to Europe,” Loki said, shaking his head and coming back to the problem at hand. 

“Yeah right, cross an ocean, big place,” Tony frowned at his friend. “Anywhere in particular?”

Loki looked at him and realised he’d never get anything past Tony. He was going to be ridiculed to the point of torture over the following admission, but the consequences of not having Tony fully understand the problem, well that might be a hundred times worse and time was short. 

“I confessed to Thor a certain interest in Lady McAndrew and I have just heard he has gone to her, I fear to meddle and I do not wish her to think ill of me.”

Tony smiled. Reindeer Games had a heart, who knew. It was so playground it was positively cute. He would swear later to Bruce that he saw a faint blue blush spread across Loki’s cheeks. He tried for all of a moment to be a grown up about Loki’s dilemma. “I spoke to him this morning. He was going to see Jane and I had a package for She-ra he offered to deliver on route. I don’t think he went specifically to tell her you want in her pants.”

Loki turned on the spot and tugged his hands through his hair. “You do not understand. The meddlesome fool has a heart the size of Alfheim and an even larger mouth, and centuries worth of my pranks and jealous back-stabbing to make up for.”

Tony saw his point. 

“I could loan you a suit?” said Tony. 

“You would do that?”

“Sure,” shrugged Tony.

“Thank you Tony, I… I thank you. And just for the record, I do not merely want in her pants.”

“Yuh-huh,” Tony deadpanned. “Don’t sweat it, bud.” Tony moved to call up one of the basic flight models and started humming as he went. 

Loki frowned, the tune unfamiliar till Stark started singing. 

“Loki and She-ra sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…”

A microchip flew off his desk and hit him square in the forehead. 

“You were doing so well with being mature about the situation as well,” sighed Loki. “Tell me, do you use this alternative name for her because you find her real one hard to pronounce?” he asked. 

“Have you actually seen her name written down? It sounds simple enough to say ‘sor-sha’ but you try writing that shit out, S-a-o-i-r-s-e. How exactly are there that number of silent vowels in one name, and where in the name of the wee man does the non-existent ‘ah’ at the end come from?” Tony shook his head. “She rides a horse, she’s blonde, she’s She-ra. Google She-ra, you’ll approve, lover-boy.”

“Seriously Stark, stop.”

“You want my help or not? I’m the only one bar Stephen Strange who knows where she lives.” Tony smiled cockily, knowing full well he had the God in the palm of his hands. “You put up with my ribbing, I might even programme the suit to take you straight there but you mark my words, that woman has my upmost respect and if you piss her off, you piss me off. Capisce?”

Loki just nodded and twenty minutes later he was leaving New York, having had a crash course in, well, not crashing, from Tony, and clearance for the flight path from Shield, under the guise that he needed to get a message to Thor from Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Thor knocked on the little cottage door and waited. It was around 8 in the evening here and so he’d been reliably informed by Tony that Saoirse should be home and awake. The sky was as bright as it would be early afternoon in Manhattan and the air was a good stretch cooler. Honeysuckle and jasmine framed the front door and added a grace to its flaking yellow paintwork and rusty ironwork.

There was a clatter from within and then the door swung open at great speed to reveal Saoirse in her boots and a short brown leather jacket. She almost ran straight into Thor in her haste to get out the door.

“Is there somewhere you need to be?” he stammered.

“Thor? What are you doing here?” 

He held out the package with the hand not holding Mjolnir. “I come bearing Christmas gifts from Tony.”

Saoirse laughed and stepped back into the hallway, taking off her jacket and boots. “Come in, come in,” she said. “Sorry, I don’t get visitors, period, so when someone raps on my door, there’s usually an incident to attend to.” 

Behind Thor two jean clad men raced up the yard and Thor immediately took up a defensive position. 

“Woah, woah,” called Saoirse, stepping out and around Thor in her bare feet to placate the oncoming Shield agents and the God of Thunder simultaneously. “Easy boys, just a messenger from Tony Stark. False alarm, sorry.”

“No problem, Ms McAndrew, just let us know if you need anything,” advised one of the agents straightening his shirt and walking back down the narrow pathway in the direction of another few cottages on the northern side of the loch. They sent more than a few wary glances back at the Thunder God standing in his billowing red cape in the small cottage garden. 

“You have a beautiful home,” Thor said, ducking his head to step inside. 

“It’s conveniently situated and the rent is cheap,” Saoirse muttered, “How about we grab a seat out the back so you don’t bang your head on anything?”

“Sure,” he smiled kindly and she led the way through the narrow hallway, past a kitchen with a small dining space and out the back door. 

“Can I get you a drink? I have tea, milk or squash,” she asked.

“What is this squash?”

“Fruit flavoured water I guess? Tony maybe calls it cordial?”

“Sounds ideal.”

A minute later Saoirse appeared again, placed two glasses of the juice down on a small folding table and sat down heavily in a nearby camping chair, Thor already situated on most of the wooden bench. 

“So, what has Tony playing Santa?” asked Saoirse. 

“A new suit for you. Flame retardant with light weight cooling system. Oh and Pepper sent your cloak back too,” said Thor, handing over the package. 

“Thank you for bringing it. Did you fly all the way here?”

“Mostly. I walked the last bit a ways around the lake to see if I could spot myself one of your famous monsters.”

Saoirse smiled and nodded. “I think this will be the third suit he’s sent me. I wonder if he’s the one to hand stitch the Avengers A into each.”

Thor smiled. “He’s a man used to getting what he wants.”

“Don’t get me wrong, if I could fix my little problem here, I might be tempted to join him. Anyways, he could have Fed-Ex’d this, how come it warranted special delivery?”

Thor chewed the corner of his lip and stared at his glass. 

Saoirse smiled. “Do you have something you want to talk to me about Thor?”

He looked up at the petite woman in front of him. The evening light was behind her and was catching through her multitude of curls creating a golden halo around her face. She was older than Jane but perhaps younger than Stark. Her eyes were as captivating as they had been on their first encounter and again he made a mental note to have a word with Heimdall about the chances of her being some descendant of his. The colour flickered between turquoise and azure depending on the light but they positively glowed in the same manner as the golden eyed all-seeing sentry. She had a straight small nose which turned up just a little at the end and the blackest eyelashes imaginable. He could certainly understand how she’d caught his brother’s eye. 

“As a matter of fact, there is something I would discuss with you,” he began. “It’s about my brother, Loki.”  
***  
Loki flew for four hours and with every passing minute, he wound himself into a tighter and tighter knot of anxiety. He would be too late to stop his well meaning fool of a brother and he imagined situation after situation where Thor had managed to mortify him and cause Saoirse to laugh in his face when they next met. By the time he landed he was over-heating and strung like a fiddle. To top it off, he couldn’t find the damn release button that would get him out of this suit. Finally, he found the button and gathered his seidr to change into something resembling his usual attire just as the sun was just going down and he knocked gently on the door to the little cottage. 

After a few painful minutes he heard a key turning and the door swung out toward him with force. Saoirse stood before him in a cream vest top, brown leather jacket and her Winnie the Pooh pyjamas tucked into her riding boots.

Loki’s heart paused. She was even more breath-taking than he remembered and his silver-tongue abandoned him. Her curls were a riot of gold and her skin flawless though her nose had a spatter of freckles across the bridge. Her vest hugged the swell of her breasts before tapering down into a slender waist and wider hips. 

On seeing Loki on her doorstep her eyebrows rose exponentially and she immediately held up a finger and whipped out a mobile phone. “Further false alarm chaps, no need to attend… Yes, I’m fine, more friends from New York is all… OK, Goodnight.”

“Two Princes at my door in one evening. It’s not every day a girl can say that. To what do I owe the honour?” she asked, putting the phone on a small table and hanging up her jacket once more. 

Loki tried for an easy smile he was sure was more of a grimace, “Good evening, Lady Saoirse, is my brother here?”

“I’m really sorry, Loki, he left around an hour ago,” said Saoirse, slightly concerned about Loki’s stressed frown. “Are you OK?” She picked a long-knit cardigan off a coat hook by the door and wrapped it around herself, a little self-conscious and goose bumps forming in the cool night air.

“I’m good, fine, yes, good,” Loki stammered. Thor had been and gone. Suddenly it seemed that coming here was the worst thing he could’ve done. At least if he’d stayed in New York, there was a good chance he’d never have to face the Realm Guardian again.

“Won’t you please come in?” asked Saoirse. “The bugs are out in force now that the sun is finally setting.”

“It’s late, I don’t want to trouble you,” Loki said to his boots. 

“It’s no trouble Loki, please?” She stood back and held the door open and Loki glanced up at her before going against his better judgement and following her inside. 

He followed her down the narrow hall and into the kitchen where she pointed him to one of three chairs by a table whose surface had clearly seen better days. “Do you drink tea?” she asked. 

“No, thank you,” he told her and Saoirse visibly shuddered. 

“Loki,” said Saoirse with her back to him so he couldn’t see her eyes closed tight. He was going to think she was crazy. “Can you please not lie to me?”

“What?” Loki asked panicked. 

Saoirse finished taking the bag out of a little tea pot and brought it to the table with two mugs. “I can fully sense someone’s aura. Yours feels like I’m sliding my feet into a cool pond after running a marathon in a desert,” she told him smiling a little shyly. “It’s relaxing, reviving and then, you tell a lie, even a little one, and it’s like I’m having ice cubes dropped down the back of my shirt.”

“I can see how that would be unpleasant,” Loki said, looking up at her from under his long lashes nervously.

“Being frank though, it doesn’t take much super-power to be able to tell that you’re very not good or fine. The stress is rolling off you in waves. Do you want to tell me about it?”

Loki opened his mouth to speak and then caught himself and stopped. Saoirse smiled as he visibly reigned in the next white lie. 

“Did my brother speak of me during his visit?” 

Saoirse felt a hint of heat in her cheeks but did her best to look Loki in the eye. “Yes, yes he did,” she said.

Loki was so pale at this point he was practically grey and after an uncomfortable pause in which he assumed the worse from her clear embarrassment he closed his eyes and dug his fingers into his forearms on the table. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “He had no right.”

Saoirse was a bit flabbergasted by Loki’s response. She reached a hand out instinctively and rubbed over the back of his nearest hand. “You have nothing to apologise for. He was quite right to ask what he did of me. It has occurred to me a few times since I came home. Natasha was just the first person with a troubled aura to touch me and I had to try but I admit it wiped me out. Humans have varying responses to it and it may have no effect whatsoever on you....”

Loki looked at Saoirse, prompted by her gentle caress of his hand and was seriously confused. “Saoirse, what exactly did my brother ask of you?”

“He wanted to know why I didn’t offer to help you the way I had Tony, Natasha and Clint. He knows I am aware of your suffering.”

That wasn’t what Loki had expected at all. He thought back and realised Thor had only promised not to intervene in his love life. He made no such promise about not contacting Saoirse in any other capacity that might concern his brother. 

“I’m sorry, he shouldn’t have troubled you or made you uncomfortable. If I wanted help I’d ask for it.”

Another shiver ran up Saoirse’s spine. This time Loki noticed and she gave him a raised eyebrow and sardonic smile before taking her hand back to pour him some tea. “No, no you wouldn’t,” she said, shaking her head and sipping her tea. 

“No, no I wouldn’t,” he said smiling back and starting to relax a little for the first time in around six hours. 

Saoirse’s smile faded and she seemed to look straight through Loki. She continued very quietly, “I don’t think you want to find peace. I think you welcome the pain because of the pain you caused when he took control.”

“Perceptive,” Loki said quietly, warming his hands on his mug of tea. She had served it to him without milk and it smelled of toothpaste. 

“It’s peppermint,” Saoirse told him. “Too close to bedtime for anything else.” 

“I like minty things. It is not a herb that we have on Asgard.”

Saoirse nodded and took another sip and tugged her cardigan closer to her. “I believe you deserve solace, Loki. I think you have suffered too long and if you’re game then I’d be honoured to help you. I couldn’t before. But after Natasha, well, I think I can now.”

“Would it be like it was for Natasha?” he asked, willing his face not to colour. 

Saoirse almost choked on her tea. “I don’t know,” she said after a moment. “Natasha had a very powerful reaction, but then I haven’t healed anyone in so long, and her trauma was aged. It felt like I had to get deeper into her aura than I ever have before. You’re Asgardian and I don’t know that I will be able to have any effect on you at all.”

“I’m not actually Asgardian,” he admitted quietly. Could he tell her?

“Really?” asked Saoirse. “I could swear your aura is very like Thor’s.”

“I was abandoned on Jotunheim to die as an infant and adopted by Odin and Frigga. My biological father was Laufey, a frost giant. A scary tale for Asgard’s children.”

“Then your mother was Asgardian,” Saoirse said with conviction. “Humans have a certain undercurrent to their auras. You two have another and while yes, it’s a little different, it’s not like the difference between say you and Stark. You must share more than cultural heritage.”

Loki smiled at her. It was refreshing to tell someone of his heritage and not be immediately judged or submerged in pity. “So, my brother is not as soothing to your feet as I then?”

Saoirse chuckled slightly, and shook her head. “No, that’s all you.” 

When Loki smiled back at her Saoirse felt the temperature in the room rise exponentially. Heat came unbidden to her chest and something flickered in her gut that she thought had been eradicated once and for all from her life.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“So how do we do this?” Loki asked, now standing in the middle of a small drawing room and surveying his surroundings. The dark framed window looked out toward the Loch and the room was sparsely furnished with wood framed couches that had seen better days. Two large closed wicker baskets stood against the far wall. The room was warmed up a bit by a patchwork style rug and a few bright throws and pillows but it screamed of poverty to the Prince of Asgard. 

Saoirse stood in front of him and wrung her hands together. “First, you remove your glamour,” she said.

Loki raised his eyebrows and then Tony’s words came back to him. Saoirse had been able to see past Loki’s illusion after Thanos. “You can see me as I am?”

“I haven’t yet,” she answered. “I am trying to respect your privacy Loki but I know that what I see is not real and I suspect that your reason for using it is relevant to what I’m going to try to do for you.”

Loki turned to the window, trying to retain his composure. He had already admitted to being a Frost Giant and he was a known mass murdered yet she hadn’t run yet. A tear escaped him and ran slowly down his face. “Thanos’ wound persists,” he told her quietly. 

Saoirse gasped quietly. “It’s been just shy of two years...”

Loki nodded. Slowly he unfastened the buckles on his green and black leather vest and rolled it stiffly off his shoulders. He laid the heavy looking garment gently on the sofa before him. He turned to Saoirse in a black undershirt and his black leather trousers and paused. 

“Loki, you have my word, I only want to help you,” she told him and he felt her sincerity wash over him. He wondered briefly if with her other-ness she would be able to evade his ability to detect a lie. In a further frightening moment where he wondered if she could hear his very thoughts, she smiled and said to him, “You should try Spidey’s spandex some time, I think it would do wonders for your complexion.”

The exuberant lie caused his laugh to burst from him.

“OK, maybe not,” she said once the moment had passed. “But I meant the other thing.”

He nodded and looked into her eyes. Maybe if he could do this, frightened of her reaction though he was, he could be the kind of man who could deserve her. He lifted the hem of his undershirt and lifted it clean off his head. For a moment he stood before her the picture of a Grecian God, his long hair sitting softly about his shoulders in dark waves, his piercing green eyes and his chest, smooth planes running down into a sculpted v. 

Saoirse tried to hold his eye contact, desperate to maintain his trust and not make this weird but as the vision before her started to change, she lost the battle and her gaze fixed south of his beautiful eyes, on the changes that were befalling his body. Where moments before he had had defined musculature, now his ribs protruded angrily through skin littered with raised angry scars. His stomach, no longer flat, was positively concave. He appeared as though he had been a man starved. Looking back up quickly to his face, his cheekbones stood much more prominently from beneath sunken bloodshot eyes. 

“Loki,” she whispered in horror.

He grit his teeth and a few more tears fell in the face of her revulsion. He placed his hand on the centre of his chest and when he removed it the wound left behind when Tony and Bruce removed the device was revealed to her. Instead of being the expected raised scar tissue instead there was a festering wound, like a massive red hot blister around which all his veins stood proud of his skin, running black. 

Her feet acted independently and within seconds she was before him, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. When I saw you that day, I had no idea. You’re lucky you are not dead.” Her hands hovered inches from his chest. She looked into his eyes. “I’ll start with the wound and work out to your aura, OK?”

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to slow his heart rate which had jumped at her proximity and caused the pain in his chest to increase. 

Saoirse raised both her hands over the wound on Loki’s chest and at the first instant of pressure of her magic, her essence, into the blister she was thrown clean across the room, thankfully colliding with a couch though her elbow clanged painfully on the wooden arm. 

“Ow!” she yelped, rubbing it furiously. 

“Gods, I’m so sorry!” Loki said, coming forward but not knowing what to do with his hands or whether she’d welcome his help. 

“It’s OK, I’m fine,” she told him, straightening herself up and getting to her feet again. “I’ve been wrestling with dragons for about fifteen years now, I’m not made of glass.”

“It’s dark magic, the wound is cursed,” Loki sighed, hands in his hair. 

“No,” said Saoirse. “Your magic sees mine as a threat. You trust me, I think,” at which she raised her eyebrows in question, “But your magic may not.”

“I trust you,” he said. 

Saoirse bit down on a fingernail. “Right, let’s try again. Let’s stand closer to the centre of the sofa and,” she looked at him questioningly, “Maybe hold onto me?”

“What?” asked Loki unsure. 

“Just take hold of my shoulders. It might make what I’m doing more acceptable to the magic, and worst case scenario, you can maybe help me not end up going through a wall?”

“I’ll try,” he assured her. 

They took up their new positions and before starting, his hands on her shoulders, she reached up and placed one hand on the side of his gaunt face, “You deserve to be healed now Loki.” And with that she brought the other hand to his wound and placed her fingertips delicately around the site, careful not to cause him pain. Gently she reached out and felt around the edges of the wound with that other part of herself. She felt a sudden backward pressure but Loki held tight to her and this time she stayed on her feet.

Loki, eyes now closed tight, failed to stifle a moan at the sensations running through him as his seidr slowly let in more of her cleansing power. His manhood almost immediately began to strain against its confines and he battled absolute mortification at the notion he, a thousand year old God, might lose himself in the close presence of this woman, the first to turn his head in centuries. Parting his lips to breathe deeply, things worsened further still and a long slow moan was drawn from his lips as more energy was pressed into his chest. It felt like every nerve in his body was electrified and he doubted he would experience more pleasure if she was simultaneously touching every erogenous zone ever noted on his body. 

His cock started to throb painfully and he dared a glance at the woman held in his hands. Thankfully her eyes were closed tight in concentration and a great blue light was flowing from her hand into his chest. What he couldn’t have been prepared for was the sight of her head thrown back and the silent ‘o’ on her lips as he realised her body was writhing in his tight grasp. Loki was mesmerised. She was flushed from her cheeks all the way down to her chest, her night clothes visible again after her tumble and her nipples clearly visible beneath the thin cotton of her vest. Her chest heaved and she squeaked his name while her whole being quaked and overcome by sensation Loki came harder than he ever had in his memory. 

Panting and groggy, Saoirse opened her eyes and found Loki looking down on her with wonder. The wound was now resembling that of a two year old scar and the final traces of black were being drawn out of Loki as tendrils of black smoke, being drawn into Saoirse’s fingertips which she carefully lifted away from his skin. 

No sooner had the last wisp left Loki’s body than Saoirse’s knees buckled. Unable to support her slight weight Loki staggered and ended up propelling her back onto the couch, he landing on his knees before her.

He rested his hands either side of her knees and dipped his head to try to collect himself. 

Saoirse knew she should be embarrassed but with her aura temporarily infused with Loki’s she was finding it hard to care. She was pretty certain he’d been unintentionally deflecting a portion of her energy back at her, but more than that she had felt an incredible connection to him and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him and regain it in all its intensity. Later she’d be able to be honest with herself and would realise that the connection started as soon as she touched his face, and not when she started to pour her energy into healing him.

“Did I do that to you?” Loki asked so quietly she wasn’t sure she heard him. 

“I think so. It’s never happened to me before. I think it was defensive. I don’t think you meant to.” Saoirse bit her lip and did the only thing she could think of to lessen the tension and awkwardness. “Was it good for you too?” 

Loki’s head shot up and Saoirse burst out laughing. He cottoned on quickly to her playful mood. “It was unexpected, but not unpleasant,” he told her with a smile.

Saoirse laughed harder and then slowly got a hold on herself. “OK, were we at least successful?” she asked standing and pulling Loki to his feet. 

He rose gracefully before her and though still painfully thin, the previously indelible signs of dark magic that had littered his torso had been erased. 

Saoirse’s hands roamed his chest without hesitation or reserve in her pure excitement at the stark improvement. Loki’s colour was also already improving. The cloud of self-consciousness moved in a little however when Loki shifted a little uncomfortably and the briefest of glances told her that he was still hard and her touch probably wasn’t helping. 

“Sorry,” she said, removing her hands and stepping back a little. “It’s still a bit intense for me too. You know what, I’ll get you a towel and you can use the washroom to maybe freshen up a bit.”

“That would be very welcome,” Loki agreed. He followed her out into the small hallway again and was shown to a small shower room and water closet next door to the kitchen. Saoirse disappeared a second and reappeared with a towel. 

“Here you are,” she told him handing it over. “I’ll make some tea while the haywire magic settles a bit?”

Loki nodded unsurely before ducking into the small washroom. As he turned on the shower faucet and heard her retreat from the door he leaned on the cool glass door and whispered to himself, “Norns, please do not let this just be the effect of magic, I couldn’t bear it.”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

After an exceptionally cold shower Loki was finally able to clean up his leather pants enough to re-dress. His shirt was waiting for him at the door of the bathroom when he emerged and he pulled it on before appearing somewhat sheepishly in the kitchen doorway.

Saoirse looked up at him from her seat at the table and frowned. “Look,” she sighed. “If you leave now, there’s going to be massive awkwardness the next time we cross paths and I’d really rather that didn’t happen. This town freak doesn’t have so many friends she can stand to lose one she hasn’t properly made yet.”

Loki nodded slightly chagrined. 

Noting the God’s posture relaxing just a little she gestured to the table where a sandwich sat waiting for him. “So, are you going to let Tony and crew see what you’ve been hiding from them?” she asked gesturing to his form which he had not recast his glamour on.

Loki hadn’t even begun to consider what exactly he’d say to Tony on his return, never mind the others. He shook his head, “I have no wish to cause them concern,” he said simply looking at the food before him. “Are you joining me?” he motioned to the plate.

“No, it’s the middle of the night here, I’ll never get to sleep if I eat now, but for you, I figured it was about dinner time. And, no offence, you look like you need a good feed. I’m sorry it’s not much, I need to go shopping. “

A few quiet minutes passed as Loki started to eat and Saoirse pottered around making some more tea and placing a large glass of milk in front of Loki. 

“You know,” she said, taking the seat beside him, “Humans tend to be interested in the welfare of other humans, green giants, demi-gods and pets within their immediate circle. It’s a small quaint notion called friendship or family.”

“I am aware, this does not mean that I wish for such interest.”

“Why?”

Loki looked her in the eye. “I have been nothing but a source of upset to all the families I have had to date. My birth parents cast me out as a runt for sacrifice. I never merited my second father’s good opinion because he cared not for my antics in his search for his succeeding heir and, as such, I behaved in such a manner as to be truly cast out. That is why I was captured by Thanos and while mentally imprisoned within my own body, doing unspeakable wrongs to innocents, I got to observe this collection of Midgardians, working together and with my brother no less, defending each other, taking bullets for one another, bringing each other back from the torment of the tesseract’s mind control and I… I…”

When it became clear Loki couldn’t or wouldn’t continue, Saoirse chipped in quietly, “You saw the family that you wanted and you want their respect and not their pity?” 

She took his silence as confirmation and so continued, “I believe the definition of friendship is being able to be at your absolute worst in front of people and having them care for you and continue to want to be around you regardless. For better or worse, or warts an’ all – that’s true friendship. That’s a familial love, and friends are the family you choose. Tell me, do you think any worse of Bruce after he unexpectedly hulks out?”

Loki shook his head and smiled at her. 

“Natasha has killed more people than I’ve had hot dinners. Do you hold that against her? Do you shun Tony because he falls into the bottom of a bottle of whisky of a Monday evening? No, of course not.

“Rock up at home, take off the suit and let them see you. Tell them the truth, you didn’t want them to worry but the wound Thanos gave you only got worse with time not better. You couldn’t find a way to stop it and came to see me to see if I could help. They’ll faun over you for a half hour or so and they’ll cut you some slack in battle for a while and they’ll hug you and tease you and feed you. You’ll be good as new in no time whereas I imagine if you expend energy maintaining that mask you’ll be slower in getting properly back to yourself.”

“You are quite authoritative for someone of such small stature,” Loki said, mulling over her words.

“I get a lot of practice,” she mumbled. 

“Telling people to hush in the library?” he asked with a raised brow and a smile but Saoirse just shook her head and tended her tea. “What is this of your being a freak?” he asked.

She smiled ruefully. “My village are small minded and scared of that which they don’t understand. I know I’m here because I have a gift and a duty to use it to protect the town but that doesn’t make it easier to be quite so isolated.”

“Well, I believe Tony would welcome you in a heart-beat if we could find a solution to your problem.”

“No one would be happier about that than I, but my family have been guarding this loch for nearly 80 years. I’m not holding my breath on finding a permanent solution anytime soon. And Tony and Pepper have been a real comfort over the years. They’re just far away, and busy with their own lives.”

Saoirse turned a critical eye on Loki, “Anyway, enough about me, how are you feeling?”

“I am so good in comparison to my condition when I arrived I almost feel myself to be dreaming,” Loki said, realising how true it was when he actually gave serious thought to his present mood, the absolute lack of pain coursing through his every limb and how everything, especially Saoirse, looked more vibrant and beautiful before him. 

Saoirse leaned in with a grin and pinched his side, an act that was answered with a frown.

“Just wanted to prove you’re definitely awake,” she said, laughing. 

Loki marvelled at her melodic laugh, lost momentarily in her shining turquoise eyes in the slightly dim room. He took note of the tired circles under her eyes and slight frown line. “Am I keeping you from your bed?” Loki asked.

“No, truth be told, I’m a bit wired now. Orgasms kind of have that effect sometimes,” she added with an accusatory eyebrow and more than a little humour. 

“You’re just not having enough in rapid succession, then,” Loki quipped. No sooner had it left his mouth than his eyes widened at his own audacity. 

Saoirse just laughed. “Indeed. Well, that at least sounds like the Loki of old I’ve been told so much about. I was beginning to think he was entirely fictional.”

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to be rude. You have done me a great service and I thank you and did not mean-“

“Loki, breathe,” she rubbed his arm, “You’re allowed to crack a funny. I’m not going to keel over at the slightest innuendo. Tony would never have made it this far in my acquaintance if that were the case. Anyway, you are the God of Mischief are you not?” she asked smiling warmly at him. 

She was so close he felt enveloped in her scent. It was warm and rich, like honeyed orange and cinnamon. He leaned toward her instinctively. “By the Norns, I want so much to kiss you,” he said.

Saoirse’s smile died rather abruptly. She leaned back and sighed. “I know, the magics are still a bit messed up. It’ll pass.” She got up and made to take their dishes to the sink. 

Loki felt as though he’d been slapped with the might of Odin. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I, well, I have felt a strong pull toward you since first we met before the portal.”

“Well there are many reasons why I promise you, you’ll be glad it’s just messed up hormones when it passes. And here comes one of them now,” she said sadly.

Loki turned surprised at the sound of soft footsteps behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning for discussions of bereavement - x)

8\. 

There in the doorway, blonde curls askew, was a little boy with azure shining eyes scrunched against the light.

“Mummy, who is that?” he asked.

Saoirse moved to kneel down in front of her son. 

“This is Mr Loki, he’s a friend of Uncle Tony and Aunty Pepper,” she said, ruffling his hair, “What got you up at this hour, do you need the loo, or some water?”

“The toilet,” he said quietly. 

“OK, off you go and then back into bed peeps,” she said. 

The little boy seemed to suddenly focus on the space between Loki and his mother. “Mummy, why are your auras mixed together?” the little boy asked indignantly staring down Loki, who was watching the two with rapt interest over the back of his chair. 

Saoirse flushed a little pink, enough for Loki to notice, before she composed her answer. “Loki got hurt, and I helped him with my magic. But, Mr Loki has magic too, and it kind of got all mussed up. We had to stop but I think my aura is maybe still doing its thing to help him.”

The little boy did not seem convinced but duly turned and headed into the bathroom. 

Saoirse slowly turned to face Loki. 

“Well,” he started, “That can only be one of the reasons if his father is about to walk through your front door.”

Saoirse’s shoulders slumped. “He passed away,” she said to the floor before going to the sink to fetch a glass of water. 

Nothing more was said as she took it back to the hallway and gave the little boy the glass before ushering him back up the narrow hall to the staircase. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Loki said, when she returned. 

“Thank you.”

“Archie?” he asked

Saoirse nodded, marvelling that he remembered Tony’s slip. “Alex is like me, he’s the next Guardian, or whatever it was you called it. He sees rather than feels someone’s aura, as you’ll have noted. Nothing changed when I was pregnant with him. It was when I was having Callie though. She’s Archie’s double, and fully human it would seem, and carrying her, my abilities just died back to nothing. It was so tiring trying to use the magic. I had to direct a little energy at the loch gate every day as I was terrified if something came through I wouldn’t stand a chance controlling it. When I was about four and a half months gone, Archie got sick. He’d been hiding it from me a while realising I was so tired and that I’d want to help him. It was pancreatic cancer. I tried to keep him with me till she was born, hoping that I’d be able to help him fully after, but I became so weak I ended up in hospital. He refused my help from then on. He was with me through her birth, and when she wasn’t feeding in her first week of life, she was sleeping in his arms.” 

Saoirse’s stoic demeanour cracked along with her voice. “And then he was gone. 

“The day after the funeral Tony sent a jet for me. And that was when I first laid eyes on you. It’s why I couldn’t help you then. I was barely functioning.”

“You still tried,” Loki said. 

Saoirse dried her tears and looked at him. 

“Was that not you I felt?” he asked.

“I wanted to help you, so badly, but my magic just felt broken at the time. I had no control.”

“After I woke from the surgery to remove Thanos’ device, I was so cold, and I’m at least half frost giant. I remember being in the tank and suddenly feeling warmth. I thought perhaps it was my mother trying to comfort me from afar, and shortly after Tony let me out,” Loki told her. “Even through the would festered, I never felt that cold again. 

“Well,” Saoirse sighed, straightening up and rubbing her face before pushing her hair back, “Now you know all my woes, and why you should absolutely run screaming until your hormones go back to normal.” She was trying for a joking tone but it fell flat.

“Thank you for telling me. And if anything, I am left more in awe of you, your strength, resilience and your kindness,” Loki told her.

Saoirse, embarrassed at the compliment, turned to start washing their few dishes in the small sink.

“How many in your family have been Realm Guardians?” Loki asked.

“Just me, my Mother and my Grandmother. My Great Grandmother was a mystery. The stories are vague but it seems she arrived in town during the first world war, supposedly unable to return to her native France, and was largely shunned by the town owing to her other worldly eyes and suspicion that she was a spy. My Great Grandfather was lochmaster, his sight had been too badly damaged at the Somme to return to war and he caught her poaching in the loch bank. Instead of turning her in, he took her in. She gave birth to my Grandmother a year later and when Gran was five years old she just vanished. She left a note saying that my Grandmother was a gift for the Earth and she loved them both eternally. When my Gran turned fifteen there was what was thought at the time to be a rare earthquake in West Lothian. Three years later the first dragon broke through the surface of the loch right in front of my Gran who was sat on the jetty. She said her magic burst forth from her and the beast recoiled in the blast and went underwater once more. My Mother after her was able to control the power to catch the dragons. And now here I am. What is a Realm Guardian, Loki?”

Loki crossed the little kitchen and picked up a tea towel to dry the dishes as Saoirse washed. 

“It is said that the first was a being of light created by the first of the Aesir to defend Asgard from the Dark Elves. Their first born always carry the light and though their power does not match that of the first, they always have specific seidr necessary to defend a particular Realm from specific threat. They are called to the Realm that requires them. Those recorded through history are usually male. The only one that I have ever met is Heimdall our Gate Keeper. He sees every soul in all the Realms and though I know not his age, I suspect you to be descended from him.”

“Cool, I could have a relative,” said Saoirse. 

“You no longer have your Mother and Father?” asked Loki, stacking the dishes he’d dried on the counter. 

“No. Dragons breaking through was a much more regular occurrence around here before I matured into my magic. I’m the first to be able to use energy to set up a barrier to them crossing through the Gate. While I was at University a dragon caught and killed my Father coming home from work one night and my Mother in what I assume to be blind rage, ran a spear through the beast, killing herself in the process.” 

Loki realised the high cost Saoirse’s family had paid defending a community that appeared to have turned its back on their Guardians and again, shook his head in wonder. Saoirse dried her hands on the bottom of the towel he was now folding and his heart beat took off again at the casual closeness. Their eyes caught and he swore for a moment he caught her breath hitch. 

“I need to go to bed Loki, the children will be awake in a few short hours,” she said tiredly. 

“Absolutely, I’m sorry, I have kept you from your rest too long.”

Saoirse smiled at him and tried not to look at his lips which she so desperately wanted to capture between her own. She groaned at the sheer pressing need she felt to be closer to him and leaned forward to rest her forehead lightly on his chest. 

Warmth enveloped Loki and his smile became a chuckle. “Are you going to fall asleep upright little one?” he asked. 

“Nuh-huh,” she yawned. “Will you stay? I won’t sleep if I’m worried about you trying to fly home after such a long day.”

“Well, if it will help you sleep, how can I refuse?” he asked. 

“You can sleep in my bed, I actually just changed the sheets today, well, yesterday now,” she mumbled leaning more heavily into him and then propelling herself back upright into her own space. 

“I cannot take your bed from you after all you have done for me,” he said, shaking his head softly. 

“S’ok, come on, I have a pull out in the kids room from when I was night feeding Callie,” she told him heading for the stairs. 

Before she could reach the bottom step Loki caught her hand and she turned to him. 

“Saoirse, if,” he whispered, not wanting to wake her children, “If I were to wait until the magic had subsided, so that you could know me to be genuine in my affection, would there be a small chance that I could take you to dinner?”

“Loki,” she sighed, “If once our auras have settled and when we next meet you are not dating a dazzling childless super model, I will of course take pity on you and accompany you to dinner, if only to continue to aid in feeding you up a bit.” 

It was potentially the gentlest brush off he’d ever heard but he decided to take her smile as a promise and he let her lead him by the hand without another word to a small room on the upper floor with steep slanted eaves, a small double bed and warm green carpet.

“You know where the bathroom is. Just mind your head now. Goodnight,” she whispered, closing the door behind her.

“Goodnight, Saoirse,” he whispered back as the door closed softly. “Norns mind my poor shattered heart,” he whispered even more softly.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Loki felt the pull of sleep much sooner than he believed his racing pulse would allow him. Perhaps it was being enveloped in Saoirse’s scent as he curled beneath her warm quilt. However, it felt as though no sooner had his eyes closed than he awoke to the sound of muffled voices and creaking on the stairs as the small family made their way downstairs for breakfast. 

Although it was clearly very early, the sun had risen almost as early as it had gone down late the day before, Loki gingerly got out of bed, expecting the return of the pain in his chest with every movement. When it didn’t come he stripped off his undershirt and looked in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. 

He looked like a walking skeleton. No wonder the poor woman had shied from his advances while trying not to hurt his feelings. However abhorrent he found his appearance he was overwhelmed with joy to see the wound on his chest healed over and the stain of the dark curse lifted from his veins. Combing back his hair with his fingers, he pulled back on his shirt and trousers before heading downstairs and trying to slip soundlessly into the bathroom to rinse his mouth with some toothpaste and wash his face. 

When he emerged and peered into the small kitchen, he was met with the sight of two small people eating toast at the table while Saoirse pottered around making up packed meals, occasionally sipping at some tea. He watched from the doorway as she organised three small portions of food into containers for the day. He noted that two of the three portions were undoubtedly larger than the third which she slipped into an adult backpack. 

Alex became aware of Loki’s presence first and threw him a look of utter distrust which his sister caught and followed to the door. Her eyes widened at seeing the very tall man standing in the small doorway. “Good morning,” he said, trying to smile at the assembled family and appear non-threatening to the children. 

“Ah, you’re up, good morning,” said Saoirse. “How are you feeling today?”

“Good thank you, well,” he answered her. 

“Alex, do you remember meeting Mr Loki last night?” Saoirse asked the little boy, ruffling his curls and planting a kiss on them in passing. 

“Yes, Mummy. His aura and yours are still trying to dance,” the little boy said with not a little indignation, shaking his head as if trying to shake the sight of a public display of affection. 

“Good morning Alex, it’s nice to meet you properly. How old are you?” asked Loki, taking an offered seat at the table next to the young boy.

“I’m six, but I’ll be seven in October,” answered Alex, still not lifting his eyes from his plate. 

“Really, you’re so tall I believed you must be nearer ten,” said Loki casually, smiling as Saoirse placed some toast in front of him with a small shudder. 

Alex refused to engage and silently ate his breakfast. Loki looked from the boy up to Saoirse who shrugged and simply said, “Not a morning person,” by way of explanation.

Loki looked across the table to the beautiful little girl watching him intently from atop a booster chair. “And are you a morning person, little Princess?” he asked her quietly. 

“I Ca-ie,” the little girl said proudly.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Callie, my name is Loki.”

“I know,” she said simply, which caused Loki to chuckle. “Can you fly ‘oki?”

“Me? No, I borrowed a special suit from your Uncle Tony which flew me here to see your Mummy,” Loki answered.

“Wed man fly, Mummy?” 

“She means the other man who was here last night,” said Alex. “She heard voices in the garden and watched him fly off.”

“Ah, that would be my brother, Thor,” Loki told them. “Technically, he doesn’t so much fly as spin a hammer very fast and let it pull him along.”

“Wed man fly!” Callie shouted excitedly, laughing and accidentally launching the toast from her little fist at her brother. 

“Callie!” grumbled Alex.

There was a bit of fuss as Saoirse tried to wipe butter from the front of his school sweater. 

“Kispies Mummy,” demanded Callie. 

“I’ll get you some Rice Crispies, honey, just a sec,” said Saoirse, going back to the cupboard. 

Loki appreciated her lithe form as she stretched into one of the higher cabinets for the demanded breakfast cereal. Her fitted three-quarter sleeve t-shirt riding up her back a little and her pert bottom this morning encased in figure hugging dark blue jeans. Having retrieved the box she padded back to the table in soft woollen socks. 

“No bee Kispies!” Callie shouted as soon as she saw the box. 

“Callie!” Saoirse sighed in exasperation. 

“She doesn’t like those ones Mum, she likes the Kellogs ones,” said Alex. 

“I know these aren’t your favourite Callie but these are all we have right now,” Saoirse explained to the red faced toddler. “Do you want them or not?”

“Could I try some?” Loki asked, raising his eyebrows at Saoirse. 

“I don’t know,” said Saoirse seriously. “These are for Callie… What do you think honey, are these for Mr Loki or are they for Callie?”

“Bucket!” shouted Callie, reaching for more toast. “Bee kispies yuck Mr ‘oki.”

Saoirse smiled at him and mouthed, “Thanks for trying,” before taking the offending puffed rice away from the table. 

“Sorry, it’s a bit manic in the morning, Loki. When I get these two off to school I can show you the loch before my day starts if you like?”

“That would be nice,” Loki nodded. 

Saoirse nodded back and then excused herself to go pack gym kit and nappy bags. 

“I wish Callie wouldn’t shout at Mummy about the Rice Crispies, it makes Mummy feel sad,” Alex said to Loki quietly. 

“Is that so?” asked Loki, not quite grasping what was so serious about a breakfast cereal. 

“It’s not Mummy’s fault and when she finds a new job she promised us we can choose our favourites again when we go shopping,” explained Alex. 

“Does your Mother not work for the library?” asked Loki.

Alex shook his head sadly. “No.”

Loki turned a quick critical glance around the room and noted that although clean and homely, the cottage was exceptionally run down. He thought of the excess of the Tower and the Palace and lost his appetite. 

“You know,” said Loki, “My body is working on New York time, and I’m really not hungry for breakfast yet. It’s two o’clock in the morning there. Would you like some extra toast? I wouldn’t want to offend your Mother by not eating it.” He offered his plate first to Callie who took a piece and then Alex who grinned at him, taking the other two pieces. 

“So,” said Loki, “Is there anything we can do to cheer your Mother up?”

Alex nodded enthusiastically with a mouth full of toast just as Saoirse appeared in the doorway again. Brushing the crumbs from his hands, he ran over to a little speaker in the corner and plugged in a device that was lying on top. 

“Alex, no!” called Saoirse, “We have a guest honey.”

“But Mum! Your aura is all wonky and we need to fix it!”

“Honey, we have company today, let’s put the music on after school.”

“Mr Loki doesn’t mind, do you Mr Loki?” Alex asked Loki pointedly, his back to his Mum. 

“Absolutely not!” said Loki, with no idea what he was agreeing to. 

“See Mum!”

“Boogie, boogie,” chanted Callie, clapping her little hands. 

“Oh well, welcome to our particular brand of madness!” sighed Saoirse feeling outnumbered. 

The opening beats of Ed Sheerin’s ‘Shape of You’ started playing from the corner and Saoirse put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. “Hey!” she called, “If this is for my aura, Mister, then how come we’re Boogie Woogying to your music?”

“Cause your music is old Mummy!” laughed Alex. 

Now Saoirse looked properly offended. “Uh-nuh, you do not diss Train young man, they are the greatest band of all time!” she said, now smiling widely and trying to help a squirming Callie out of her high chair and into her arms. By the time Ed was filling his plate, the little family was all lip-syncing and dancing around the little kitchen, Callie balanced on Saoirse’s hip and Saoirse more than a little self-conscious of goofing around in front of the God of Mischief who was barely containing his laughter. 

Loki jumped slightly as two men in jeans and dress shirts entered the little kitchen shaking their hips and miming singing to the children. One went as far as to shimmy his way down the door frame with a wink at Saoirse before clocking Loki sitting at the dinner table and immediately performing the world’s most awkward attempt at straightening up before tapping his partner on the shoulder with a cough. 

Fair to say the parties regarded the other with a degree of nervousness. While Shield were technically very anti-Loki, it was well known he’d been working with the Avengers for years. Loki on the other hand was a little peeved with the familiarity the agents, for it was clear that’s what they were, displayed with Saoirse, the children and what was clearly a little breakfast ritual.

The song thankfully came to a close and Saoirse headed over to turn the little speaker off. 

“Right, little horrors, time for school and nursery,” said Saoirse, handing Callie over to the agent nearest her. “William, Benji, this is Loki of Asgard, Loki, these delightful gentlemen help with emergency childcare and school run, as well as being Shield’s eyes on the gate’s activity.”

“Gentlemen,” Loki said, standing and nodding with a smile. 

Benji nodded back, keeping wary eyes on the God while William visibly ground his teeth, having deduced that Loki had in fact spent the night given the early hour. 

Saoirse flit between each of her children making sure they had kisses, hugs, clean hands and the right packs for the day. A few frantic minutes were spend running up and down stairs to find Callie her little soothing bunny, until somewhat reluctantly, the agents left to take the children to their various day pursuits. 

“OK,” said Saoirse, finally flopping into a seat at the table, “How are you doing? Did you sleep any?”

“I feel wonderful,” Loki told her honestly, “And I did sleep, more than I have in many months, thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Twenty minutes later Saoirse and Loki were walking around the Loch on the far side from the town, Loki admiring the early morning sun on the water with the somewhat primitive and roofless palace in the background. 

“It’s beautiful here,” he said. 

“Beautiful but deadly,” Saoirse said with a laugh. 

“How often are you exercising your power over the gate?”

“I ‘feed the fishes’, as Alex would say, a couple of times a week now,” she said, rubbing the slight chill from her fingers. 

“I can do some research and try to find something to use as a conductor to help you close it,” Loki offered. 

“That would be awesome,” said Saoirse. “Although it might leave me slightly without purpose!”

“It seems you have your hands full of purpose,” Loki said smiling. 

“The kids have kept me with it,” she admitted. “When I didn’t want to wake in the morning they made me get up and keep going.”

“Do you still feel such?” Loki asked with concern.

Saoirse shook her head. “No,” she admitted. “I have bad days, but they don’t come as often. The world continues to spin and after a time, you get with the process. It helps that it’s often beautiful and filled with laughter.”

Loki’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Duty calls?” asked Saoirse.

“Tony, reminding me to get back before the suit can lose its charge.”

“Well, you should take heed. We can’t have you ending up in the Atlantic, not after I’ve gone to the bother of fixing you up a bit.”

Loki dipped his head and smiled with a resigned nod.

“Take care of yourself, Loki. Eat well, sleep well, let your friends in and Boogie Woogie. It’s good for the soul, or the colour of your aura, according to my son,” Saoirse said, holding her hand out to him.

He took her hand but instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips. “Thank you for everything,” he told her. 

“You’re very welcome, Loki.”

Loki called Stark’s suit to him with his seidr and started backing away from Saoirse, not breaking eye contact. 

He gradually rose into the air away from her, the suit’s set course taking effect and starting to pull him away. Before the ground could fade from view he saw Saoirse’s lone figure stepping out onto a rock at the waters’ edge and the lake below him lighting up with the electric blue current of her magic. From the air, he could see exactly how far throughout the lake the gate to Dreikiheim extended, and marvelled once again, at her power in being able to control it. 

…

“And what kind of time do you call this, young man?” Tony demanded from behind a half-mast welding mask when Loki returned the suit to his workshop some four hours later. 

“Do you actually know what time it is Stark? Have you been to bed at all since I left?” quipped Loki.

Tony lifted the mask fully and put down the soldering iron before properly looking at Loki. “Good God,” he exclaimed, “Did you go off to an all-night rave for a month? How long have I been in here? What happened to your face?”

“This is my face,” Loki said, clenching his teeth. “As opposed to the mask I’ve been showing the world since you pulled that delightful chest piece out which Thanos gifted me.” 

Tony looked a great deal more upset than Loki expected, almost angry, and felt compelled to further explain. “The wound didn’t heal, it appeared infected as if by some dark magic and it has been weakening me and generally ravishing my body over the last two years.”

“And She-ra saw through it?”

“She politely requested that I lift the glamour.”

“Look,” Stark huffed, throwing down his tools and helmet, “We are a team. You have to trust us with shit like this Lokes! You think anyone wants you keeling over? We are supposed to look out for each other and we can’t do that if you’re in trouble and hiding it from us.”

Loki nodded and had the good sense to look abashed.

Tony shook his head and leaned in to give his friend a hug, almost immediately pulling back, “Ok, you are literally skin and bones, we’re continuing this conversation in the kitchen.”

The two rode the elevator in relative silence and Tony didn’t move to pick up a conversation again until Loki had a rather large helping of ramen steaming away in front of him. 

Tony stood cross armed in front of him, leaning on the counter opposite, as if to ensure Loki would eat. 

“You can relax, Stark. I wasn’t able to hold down food before but now it seems I can.”

“She could help you then?”

“Yes, it transpires that was the reason my brother was so keen to talk to her, he sought her out to ask her to help me as she had you.”

“Ergo not to betray your confidence and you should give him more credit for being a decent big brother,” Tony admonished.

“Yes, it appears I should,” said Loki, bringing the broth to his lips.

Tony rolled his eyes somewhat dramatically and then seemed to come out of his strop. “Did you, you know?” he asked.

Loki raised his eyebrows. 

“Did she get your rocks off, ala Natasha?” Tony elaborated.

Loki choked on his soup and put the bowl down. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” chuckled Tony, “And no one to hold your hand either, I bet that was just terrible for you.”

“It was distinctly unnerving if you must know,” Loki grumbled, just in time for Natasha and Pepper to join them.

“Noodles for breakfast?” Natasha tsked, heading for the coffee machine. 

“Loki, what happened to you,” gasped Pepper, grasping his arm and making him look at her as she cupped his protruding cheekbone in her other hand. 

Loki, who had only really come into contact with genuine affection from his mother previously, shied a little from her touch and Pepper schooled her features, realising she was making him uncomfortable, but not letting him go. 

“A parting gift from Thanos’ implant,” he told her, “I’ll be OK now, thanks to your friend Saoirse, but maintaining the glamour was a little trying.”

Pepper was horrified. “You’ve been hiding this all this time? Why?”

Loki shrugged, “I thought perhaps my time with you all was to be short and I didn’t want anyone to worry over the inevitable.”

Natasha stood before him with coffee in hand. “You silly man,” she told him. 

“Loki, you are part of this crazy ass family!” Pepper told him. “We are entitled to worry. Come here.” And with that Pepper hugged him hard, and Natasha joined in. 

Loki shot a perplexed glance at Tony who just smiled at him and shook his head. 

A third set of arms wound round the little group. “Why are we hugging Loki?” asked Clint sleepily. 

“Right, get off me, all of you!” Loki shrugged them off. “Fools.”

“Fools who love you, man, get over it,” said Tony. 

“Jeez,” whispered Clint, looking closely at his former Nemesis, “Should I ask?”

“Was dying, didn’t tell you, now not dying, and on a promise to not hide said almost dying from our posse anymore,” Loki said, standing. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ve had very little sleep and am off to bed. Wake me if there’s an emergency.”

The trio watched him go in silent concern and as soon as the elevator doors closed Tony had Saoirse on the line. “Hey sweetheart.”

“Tin-man! How are you? Did our mutual friend make it back in one piece?”

“Define one piece,” challenged Tony, “He looks like a shadow of his former self.”

“Not my doing, I promise! He didn’t re-instate the glamour then?”

“No. I trust it was pretty bad?” Tony asked her. 

“It would have killed a human, Tony.” 

“Shit.”

“Yep, I think we got it all though. Looked a million times better and seemed healed over from what I saw. Just encourage him to rest and build up his strength again.”

“On it. And Saoirse,” said Tony, “Thank you, again. From all of us.”

“He’s a part of your family, Tony, it was my pleasure.”

“OK sweet-cheeks, speak soon.”

“Bye Tony.”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Three months later, Saoirse was dragged kicking and screaming to New York on Tony’s private jet to ensure she would attend his birthday celebrations. This year was to be a relaxed affair with just his nearest and dearest and he went so far as to arrange for Benji and William to have the kids from Thursday through to Saturday to ensure Saoirse could let loose a little. 

By the time she arrived at the Tower it was lunchtime and most of the Avengers were gathered in the common room eating. “Hello,” she called stepping off the elevator and ditching her carry-on on the first sofa she came to. 

A chorus of muffled hellos greeted her from behind napkins and around large mouthfuls of gourmet deli sandwiches at a long dining table off to one side. Steve put down his plate and stood to welcome her with a, “Ma’am.”

Saoirse rubbed his shoulder in passing with a cheery, “Hi, Steve.”

Tony wiped his face and stood to give her a hug. “You made it! Thanks for coming!” he squealed. 

“Like you gave me a choice,” said Saoirse, rolling her eyes but smiling, “Happy Birthday old man.”

“You’re only as old as the woman your feeling,” he said, waggling an eyebrow at Pepper over Saoirse’s head. 

“You’re looking even skinnier than last time I saw you,” he groused, heading to a table of food and making her up a plate. 

“Work hard, play harder,” shrugged Saoirse, taking the offered plate as her stomach growled audibly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“It was a long flight,” she said simply sitting down and beginning to pick at a meatball and mozzarella panini. 

“How are the troublemakers?” he asked her.

“Growing like weeds! Alex has just gone through his second pair of shoes in four months. Callie is repeating everything except the letter ‘L’, so I’m having to mind my cuss words, save bollocks.” She scrolled through her phone and passed it to Tony. 

As Tony chortled at several photos of the kids and exclaimed over the differences in them since last he’d seen them, Saoirse casually scanned the table. 

“He’s down in the gym,” Tony said simply, handing back the phone. 

“Hmm?” Saoirse mumbled. 

“Loki. He’s down in the gym. Been there for about three months, two days and twenty-six minutes, give or take a mission or four,” said Tony, consulting his rather expensive watch. 

Saoirse tried for nonchalance in a nod and took a large bite of sandwich rather than fuel by way of response wherever Tony was going with this information. 

“Maybe the Lady Saoirse can convince him to join us this evening,” said Thor, heading over to re-load his plate. 

Saoirse’s face fell a little, “He’s not coming?” she asked Tony.

“Current health regime doesn’t allow for carbs it would seem,” snarked Tony.

“Well, we’ll just have to coerce him, I hear Chicken Cacciatore is very nice, although I can’t pass up pasta personally at an Italian place,” said Saoirse, devouring her lunch.

Further introductions followed as Wanda and Vision arrived and Pepper ran off to take care of some paperwork, first making Saoirse promise to get ready for their night out together later in the afternoon. 

The next person to arrive for lunch was Natasha and when she caught sight of Saoirse she made a bee line straight for her. Saoirse immediately noted her serious demeanour and stood to face the music.

“Shit,” she muttered, “Look after my children if she murders me Tony.”

When Natasha got within two feet of Saoirse, she launched herself at the blonde woman who stood stunned as the red head hugged her with all her might. 

Saoirse awkwardly patted her back before squeaking out, “Need to breathe Natasha!”

Natasha relaxed her grip but didn’t fully let go and Saoirse realised she was crying into her hair. 

“Hey, hey,” Saoirse cooed, “It’s OK.”

“Thank you,” Natasha whispered reverently. “Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome hon,” Saoirse whispered back, now able to actively participate in the hug and welling up a little herself as Natasha’s immense happiness flooded her aura. 

Natasha pulled back and wiped her eyes, trying to get a hold of herself in front of the assembled crew who were pointedly looking anywhere but at the outburst of emotion. 

“So, I take it this means that we managed to heal some of the physical injuries as well as your aura?” Saoirse asked quietly. 

Natasha smiled and rolled her beautiful eyes through her tears. “I was so sure that it was impossible, that they were gone.”

“Not gone, damaged, but not gone,” Saoirse told her. 

Natasha nodded and then lightly punched the other woman’s shoulder. “You could have told me though, I thought I was dying. I was on a mission and told Clint I must’ve been wounded and needed a medic. They brought me home and Bruce…”

Saoirse laughed out loud but had the good grace to immediately seem abashed. “Oh God, I’m sorry,” she said shaking her head, “But I couldn’t have told you. I couldn’t have done that to you if I’d been wrong. It would have been so very damaging. I did try to give Bruce a heads-up.”

“Yeah, so about that. He had a headache for a month,” Natasha told her meaningfully. “Finally fessed up when I ran into sick bay telling him I was bleeding out. I’d thought he was trying to end it.”

The two smiled at each other a moment longer before Saoirse motioned to the food table. “Best eat something before the lads head up for more.”

Natasha nodded and moved off to get some food with another last smile of pure gratitude for the blonde. 

“Will the Dragon’s Gate in your hometown be safe while you are here?” Thor called over to Saoirse.

“Fed the fishes before I left this morning,” said Saoirse, giving him a playful wink. “Should be good a week or two.” She got up to take plates to the kitchen and Thor smiled and shook his head before moving to help her. 

Tony met her at the entrance to the large kitchen and took the plates from her hands. “Nope, you’re a guest, no playing Mum today. Go check on your other patient, I know you’re itching to.”

“Where’s this gym at then, Tin-Man?”

“Floor 20, sweet-cheeks,” said Tony with an incline of his head to the elevator. 

“You coming to get ready at Pepper’s for five?” Natasha asked Saoirse. 

“Yep, I’m going to go check on Loki and then hopefully catch a cat nap so the jet lag doesn’t hit on my first drink tonight. Can I leave these here, Tony?” Saoirse asked gesturing to her bag and outdoor jacket. 

“Sure kid, Friday can guide you to your rooms when you’re ready,” he said, pointing skyward and Saoirse remembered the AI briefly from her last visit to the Tower. 

When the elevator closed behind her he and Thor shared the briefest of smiles, both men heading back into the kitchen before Tony’s phone rang. A quick glance at the display simply read ‘Flower Pot Men’. 

“Yes?” Tony answered.

“Mr Stark, it’s Benji, Alex would like to talk to you if you have a moment?”

“Of course,” said Stark.

“Hey, it’s the kids,” Tony said to Thor, “Want to go grab She-ra?”

“No!” shrieked Alex’ little voice down the line.

Tony shook his finger at a questioning Thor, “You alright buddy?”

“I’m fine Uncle Tony, is my Mum there?”

“She just nipped down to the gym to see Loki but I can go get her for you?”

“No, that’s OK, it was you I wanted to talk to.”

“Fire away bud, what’s up?”

“I… I… I think she sold Betsy.”

Tony knew he’d heard the name before but it took a few moments for it to come to him, “The fiddle?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought Betsy was pretty important to your Mum, kid. Why would you think she’d sell it?”

“It’s gone, I can’t find it. She sold our car, and that’s OK ‘cos we can, you know, walk to school and stuff, but if she sold Betsy...”

“Do you think your Mum needs some money?” Stark asked tentatively.

“She lost her job and I’m not supposed to tell you, but she sold Betsy, and, Uncle Tony, you have a jet. Do you think you could sell your jet and give some money to my Mum so she can get Betsy back?”

Tony fought a laugh at the child’s logic. “Don’t worry kid, if Mum needs help, she’ll get it. She’s helped a lot of people. When did she stop working at the library?”

“Before the summer holidays. Uncle Tony, please don’t tell her I told you, will you?”

“No kid. I’m not going to encourage you to keep secrets from your Mum, but you can ask me for help anytime, alright, with anything.”

“OK, Uncle Tony. Benji is making macaroni cheese for dinner, I have to go.”

“OK, be good alright, your Mum will be back before you know it. Look after the little one for her.”

“OK, bye.”

The line disconnected and Tony stared at the phone. Thor beside him frowned and Natasha looked on seriously from the doorway. 

“You look troubled Stark,” Thor said. 

“She’s so damn independent and stubborn, I need to find a way to help her without it seeming like I’m helping her.”

“Well, I owe her a great debt. Please tell me what you think is best and I will do all in my power to help.,” Thor said solemnly.

Tony nodded, “Let me go do some digging.”

“Can I tag along?” asked Natasha.

Tony nodded and the two left for Tony’s office, leaving the God of Thunder to clean up duty.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Saoirse didn’t realise that the elevator would open directly into the gym. The gym was actually an entire floor of the building broken down into various training areas. One area held an array of free and fixed weights, in amidst which there was a man benching what looked like a small tree trunk. There was a boxing ring right next to a large matted section which was used for hand to hand combat sparring. A wall of various weapons ran from the elevators down the room in both directions. At the far end of room beyond the mats Loki was practicing some form of martial arts against a tall metallic pole with many spokes protruding from its centre, his back to Saoirse. 

‘Supermassive Black Hole’ was blaring from a couple of well-placed wall speakers so rather than call out, she slipped off her boots and padded along the edges of the mats to him. 

Loki’s bare back and the absence of the shimmer of glamour demonstrated that the God had more or less regained his previous strong, lithe physique since Saoirse had last seen him. 

He seemed to sense her presence when she was within ten paces or so from him and his fluid and well practiced movements faltered just before he stopped striking the contraption before him and turned to face her. 

“Whatever the man of steel did to piss you off, I’m sure he’s very sorry,” she said lightly.

Loki felt his heart drop through his stomach and then lurch back into his chest beating five times faster than during the harshest of his workouts. Outwardly he gave her a winning smile. “Wing Chun generally uses a wooden dummy for practice but with so many aliens and super-soldiers around we had to have one made from vibranium.”

“That explains the shiny,” she said coming a few steps closer, and scanning Loki’s well sculpted chest for any lingering signs of the previous infection. 

“Are you checking up on your handiwork or enjoying the view?” he asked her with a sly smile which Saoirse returned with a slight blush and moderately feigned indignation. 

“I trust you’re feeling more like your former self then?” she said, stalking off to collect up his shirt from a nearby chair and tossing it to him. 

Rather than put the shirt on, Loki wiped his face and neck with the shirt before mopping up the beads of sweat on his chest and down his abs. 

Saoirse rolled her eyes and tried to keep her breathing even. 

“Hi,” said Bucky coming up behind her, not quite realising the flirt-fest he was interrupting. 

Saoirse jumped a little but quickly turned and extended a hand to him, “Hi,” she said, “I’m Saoirse.”

Bucky took the offered hand and shook it, “James Barnes, Ma’am, or Bucky to my friends. You must be the spiritual medic I’ve heard talked of so much recently.”

Saoirse trembled slightly as Bucky’s damaged aura washed over her and she faltered for reply as her breath hitched in pain and she released him stepping back toward Loki. 

“Yes,” Loki interjected, “This is indeed the woman who has done much for many of us.”

Bucky nodded, quietly observing the way she had recoiled and was rubbing her fingers as if they were exceptionally cold. Saoirse came back to herself with the distance between them and sensed the question the soldier was too well mannered to ask. 

“I’d be honoured to help you too James, though just to manage your expectations, I’m pretty sure I can’t do replacement limbs,” she said smiling gently. 

Bucky just smiled and nodded in understanding. “Can you do anything at all for night terrors?” he asked.

Saoirse nodded. 

“Then I will be forever in your service, ma’am,” Bucky said sincerely, his charm shining through and his eyes never leaving hers as he gave her a little bow. 

“Can you catch me before I leave Saturday?” Saoirse asked. “I over-did it a bit earlier today and kind of need to recharge. I just wanted to come say ‘hi’ to this one before I went for a nap.”

James nodded enthusiastically, “Great,” he said, “Well, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Saoirse smiled. 

“Wonderful, enjoy your rest, and I hope you packed your dancing shoes,” Bucky said, giving her a smile and a wink as he turned to go back to his workout. 

Saoirse just laughed and turned to focus back on Loki who had been distinctly uncomfortable with his friend James being quite so friendly with the woman who held his heart. 

“Will you be joining us this evening?” she asked Loki.

“I wasn’t going to but it now seems I must, if only to protect you from the charms of a certain Winter Soldier.”

Saoirse laughed heartily, “Well, don’t put yourself out on my ‘count. Wouldn’t want you to accidentally have some fun or anything!”

“Stark didn’t say you were coming,” Loki told her. 

“I wasn’t planning to, but my own volition wasn’t heavily involved in the decision making process.”

“He has persuasive methods, I grant you,” Loki said. 

“Well, I am glad I came. If only to see my star patient making such stellar progress,” she told him, allowing herself one more glance down his toned torso before making her way back to his beautiful green eyes. “You really must share your fitness plan with me sometime. For you to achieve this in three months…”

“I am not quite human,” he said. 

“Well, I am human. I think,” Saoirse said with a short laugh. “And this human needs to sleep so I can attend to my dance card this evening. See you later?”

Loki nodded, taking a moment to simply take in her form as she walked away from him before going back to his workout to try to kill as much time as possible before dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Natasha and Tony were waylaid around an hour following a run in with Pepper and some Avengers accounts business, but once they got down to it, it took them approximately eight minutes to hack into Saoirse’s bank and email accounts. From it they deduced that she’d never yet received Archie’s meagre life insurance payout, his estranged mother tying things up in a somewhat bitter legal struggle which Saoirse clearly couldn’t afford to fund on top of the funeral costs. With the loss of Archie’s income several months prior to Callie’s birth, the family had been struggling before he passed away and when the income from her position at the library ceased, things seemed to have become desperate indeed. The car had been sold for a couple of months’ rent and utilities months ago.

Tony got up from his review of the account and threw his stress ball at the opposite wall before clasping his hands behind his head in frustration. 

Natasha looked up from the computer and sighed, “A lot of people purposefully don’t mix friendship and money Stark.”

“Natasha, I have more money than I could spend in ten lifetimes of utter debauchery. A fact she knows, and yet I spend more on water for the damn cooler in my office in a week, than she is able to spend on groceries for an entire month for three of them!”

“I thought there was some sort of social security benefit in the UK,” Natasha said frowning, fingers already flying over the keys as she moved to access HM Revenues and Customs. 

“She applied for assistance, final decision came back just over a week ago,” Natasha said, skimming through various documents. “It was rejected because she was fired as opposed to being made redundant in her position.” Again, her fingers flew over keys. “West Lothian Council fired her under gross misconduct owing to a complaint about her abandoning her post.”

“What do you want to bet that she abandoned her post to deal with hell-beasts emerging from the fucking loch?” Stark huffed bitterly. He sat heavily and hung his head between his shoulders.

“You’re taking this very personally Tony,” said Natasha, watching him over the top of the screen.

“Have you seen how thin she’s become in the few months since she was here? And I should’ve known something was up then.”

“Tony, she’s a grown woman, she chose not to tell you and you’re not psychic.”

Tony pulled out his phone. Finding the number he wanted he hit call and then moved the call to the screen to the side of his desk, just as a freshly showered Loki entered the office. Sensing something serious awry he waited patiently by the door. 

“Fury?” Tony practically spat, as the demure man came into view, “I need you to have a word with your British counterpart. Saoirse McAndrew is living in abject poverty and evidently is barely eating enough to keep herself functioning – probably so that she can feed her kids. I’d hate for half of the British Isles to end up roasted because their sole defence passes out from malnutrition before she can cross her threshold!”

“Stark, I’m gonna need you to take a breath and start at the beginning,” Fury said in his usual calm and collected manner, in direct contrast with the genius presently tearing at his hair. 

Tony relayed in brief to Fury and an increasingly horrified Loki, the call from Alex, and his and Natasha’s findings. 

“Tony, if you are concerned for your friend, why not just help her out?” asked Fury.

“If she was in any way prepared to accept a handout, things wouldn’t have gotten this far,” Tony said through gritted teeth. “Did either of your operatives give you any indication as to the state of affairs?”

“No,” Fury said, scanning recent reports as he spoke. “No break in routine, no conversations to indicate distress. Occasionally very withdrawn and doesn’t socialise, but that’s put down to the bereavement.” Fury contemplated the problem. “Leave it with me,” he said, “I’ll make some calls.”

“Thank you,” said Tony curtly, ending the call. He looked over at the ashen-faced Loki. 

The conversation Loki had borne witness to over the breakfast table suddenly made sense and his stomach was rolling for it. He had known they didn’t have much, he’d had no idea exactly how little that had been. 

Tony walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Either Fury will sort this or I will, somehow. Come on, let’s go get ready. I trust you are joining us now?”

Loki nodded.

“Come on then, let’s go show our girl why she should up-sticks and work for us once you finally work out how you’re going to help her seal that damn gate shut permanently.”

Loki raised his eyebrows.

“Oh come on,” Tony rolled his eyes at the taller man, “You think I don’t know that’s what you’re researching, or why you’re working so furiously to build yourself up again? Well that and because you still want to get into her pants, right?”

Loki rolled his eyes and teleported to his apartment. Tony just chuckled and went in search of company.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. 

 

Saoirse, dressed in jeans and a black soft knit jumper with hair still wet and wrapped into a loose knot, tapped lightly on Pepper’s door a few hours later. Maria Hill opened the door and ushered Saoirse inside, introducing herself as they moved into Tony and Pepper’s apartment. 

Natasha, Pepper and Wanda sat or reclined on a superking-size bed with glasses of champagne in hand. Saoirse stood awkwardly by the door. Girl time wasn’t a terribly familiar concept to her. 

Pepper jumped up and pulled her over, grabbing an extra glass from the dressing table in the process. “Right,” the redhead began, “Now that we’re all here, what are we wearing tonight?” 

“Jumpsuit,” called Natasha. “Bruce likes a little something left to the imagination,” she added with a coy smile. 

Maria gestured to the soft blue form fitting pencil skirt and navy high collared bodice she was already wearing. Wanda pointed to a muted red two-piece trouser suit hanging on the bathroom door. 

Pepper looked at Saoirse who grimaced and gestured down. “Well, it’s this or a little black dress for me.” 

Pepper smiled, “Well, not that you wouldn’t look gorgeous in a burlap sack, but if you’re up for something a little more risqué, I’m sure we can help you out.” 

“Ooooh, makeover!” clapped Wanda. 

“The only man in my life crawls into my bed at 3am with the express purpose of kicking me out of it,” Saoirse laughed, “I don’t really have good cause to be daring.” 

“That’s all the more cause, if you ask me,” said Natasha. “I’m pretty sure we could find you a volunteer or three to snuggle with you at 3am, less the comfortable but stylish Winnie the Pooh pyjamas,” suggested Natasha, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Saoirse tried to laugh it off, but the three women were looking at her with determined focus. “Ok, Ok, have your fun,” she sighed, resigned. 

Pepper clapped her hands in glee. 

Two hours and a couple of bottles of champagne later, the five women emerged a little giggly from the elevator into the main foyer of Avengers Tower and all heads turned. The men were collected opposite the reception in an assortment of dressy jeans or slacks and jackets, with varying colour dress shirts but no ties at Tony’s insistence, and those sat down stood abruptly as the women moved to join them. 

Tony, Bruce and a distinctly human version of Vision moved forward to welcome their respective partners while Agent Hill and Saoirse hung back a little behind them. 

“Shall we?” Tony gestured. 

Saoirse moved to follow the wave of bodies toward the doors where she could see three limousines waiting at the kerb. In the end she’d been poured into a pair of dark brown leather trousers and a cream top that was nicely fitted and demure in appearance at the front, but that had an entirely transparent lace back. She’d have to remind herself throughout the evening not to rub her eyes and risk messing up Agent Hill’s makeup masterpiece, but she did love the practicality of the plaited up-do that Natasha had created for her. 

Loki was fixed to the spot watching her as the women passed, leaving Steven and James vying to offer Saoirse an escort out to the cars. Thor, noticing his brother’s unusual stupor moved in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. “Are you well brother?” 

Loki tore his eyes from Saoirse to Thor and nodded somewhat dumbly. 

Thor just shook his head, “Come on brother, the super soldiers appear armed for a charm offensive this evening, it seems you must be prepared for a little competition.” 

No more needed said, Loki headed outside, Thor close on his heels, but too late to occupy the same car as Saoirse. 

Tony had booked out his favourite Italian restaurant in Brooklyn for the evening. They could move between there and the adjoining Irish bar, which would continue to have its regular patrons, but the Avengers would have somewhere relatively private to retire to should anyone decide to go total fan club on them. 

One long table had been laid out up the centre of the restaurant and bus-boys were busy helping the host collect jackets and seat people as Loki and Thor arrived. James held out the seat between Steve and himself for Saoirse who had lost sight of Loki back at the Tower and she politely nodded but instead of sitting, asked if anyone knew where the washrooms were. Thor having witnessed the exchange quickly told his brother to ensure a seat beside him remained free and briskly walked over to plonk himself down between the two broad gentlemen in question, quickly striking up an animated conversation about their latest joint mission before either could object. 

Loki took up a seat near the end of the table opposite Vision and Wanda, with a space between he and Natasha. When Saoirse came back into the room she noted the spare seat by Loki and when Thor gallantly asked if he’d taken her place and started to stand, she assured him that he was fine and she’d sit with Natasha. 

Thor ignored the look being shared between the soldiers over his head and glanced toward his brother who was pulling out Saoirse’s chair for her. Looking up, Loki gave Thor one of his most unguarded smiles in many a year. 

Before Loki could get a word in edgeways, Wanda asked Saoirse why Tony referred to her as She-ra. 

“I think everyone gets a nickname from Tony, don’t they?” Saoirse asked Loki. 

Loki delighted the group with his impersonation of Tony’s rant about the spelling and pronunciation of Saoirse’s name. “’She’s blonde, she rides a horse, she’s She-ra, Google it,’ he told me.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at Loki from down the table and mouthed ‘Lover-boy” at him. 

“And did you?” Vision asked Loki. 

“Of course,” Loki said calmly. “Why must renditions of female superheroes on Earth so often be so scantily clad?” 

“Distraction,” chipped in Clint from a little further up the table. “Ultimate female cartoon super-power. If you think She-ra is bad, don’t watch Thundercats!” 

“What are you eating this evening?” Loki asked Saoirse more quietly, once the conversation took off amongst more of the table. 

“Anything that’s going to help soak up some alcohol,” she replied, scanning the menu. “I don’t get the opportunity to drink much these days and I don’t want to spend my precious child-free time ill. Lasagne sounds good but it’s a bit risky when you’re wearing someone else’s cream top. Might have to be carbonara.” 

“You look lovely in it, if that lessens the blow.” 

Saoirse seemed a little too flustered by that to comment so Loki quickly asked, “How are the children?” 

Saoirse recounted some of their most recent antics and Loki enjoyed the way the light in her eyes positively glowed when she spoke of them. 

“Do my eyes weird you out?” she asked him suddenly, interrupting a story she was telling him about Callie being chased down by a swan for a tuna sandwich. 

“No, why?” he asked. 

“Most people find it hard to maintain eye contact with me. It unnerves them. I think Tony’s one of the few people I’ve ever met that it doesn’t seem to phase, but you seem not to mind either.” 

“Your eyes are mesmerising,” he said simply. “And their glow is more intense when you are animated. It’s beautiful.” 

Saoirse blushed and took a long drink of water. 

“So, you are here till Saturday?” he asked her. 

She brought her eyes back up to his and nodded. 

“Have you exciting plans for tomorrow?” he asked her. 

“Pepper suggested lunch somewhere I can’t remember the name of that has a view of the Statue of Liberty, but other than that no.” 

Loki was just about to ask her to dinner the following evening when Vision chimed in asking whether Saoirse was able to use her essence to capture something or someone other than a dragon. 

“Do you know, I actually have no idea,” she said. “I’ve never tried.” 

“We should do that, perhaps after your lunch with Ms Potts,” Vision suggested. 

“That might be fun,” she said, smiling genuinely. “I’ve never experimented as it were with my capabilities beyond the healing element. That’s always an experiment – simply just hit or miss depending on the person or the problem.” 

“I think anything telekinetic is a lot to do with frame of mind when you’re using it. It never feels like I control anything in exactly the same manner twice, it’s constant adjustment depending on my own energy,” Wanda told them. 

The meal came and hushed the conversation momentarily. Both Loki and Saoirse were pleased to see the other eat heartily. Loki insisted she try his risotto and in turn she pushed on him some of her pasta. 

As plates started to be lifted away music was being cranked up next door in the bar and Tony announced they should all come through to join him for a drink and dance before dessert. As they all filtered through ‘2002’ became more audible and as Loki held open the door for Saoirse, she was pounced upon by Pepper who dragged her off to the dance floor. He took up position with Thor and Stark by the bar as they watched the women all gather to dance. The everyday patrons in the bar gave the girls good room, although whether to enjoy the view or to keep respectful distance in the presence of the unmistakable members of the Avengers, was anyone’s guess.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. 

 

Thor and Loki were quickly left somewhat aghast at the sensuality of the women’s movements on the dance floor. “Is this a regular sort of dancing for Midgard?” Thor asked Tony. 

Tony took note of the brothers’ expressions and laughed. “This is relatively tame boys,” he said. “We are after all in a bar with a makeshift dancefloor. In a club with the lights down low and a little more alcohol I’d expect it to be significantly hotter.” 

As the song ended Saoirse and Pepper broke from the others and came to the bar. 

“Drink my dears?” asked Tony. 

“Yes please!” was Pepper’s response. 

“Water for me please,” chirped Saoirse. 

Evidently Tony did not hear her for a few minutes later another glass of fizz was handed over. Saoirse’s disappointment was short lived however as Loki conjured a glass of water and traded it with her discretely. 

‘Marvin Gaye’ started to play and Bucky took the opportunity of the more recognisable beat to slip his hand into Saoirse’s free one and tug her toward the floor. “Our dance, fair lady?” 

Saoirse slipped her glass to Loki and went willingly. She had to fight to keep Bucky’s pained aura out but as both she and he were presently enjoying the moment, it was a little easier. Unused to dancing holding onto a male partner she was a little stiff and awkward in his arms for a few moments, but she gradually relaxed and let him lead her round the floor. They ended up in fits of giggles as he tried to follow the lyrics, face reddening slightly. When the song came to an end he asked her for another which she had to politely decline. He looked a little put out so she leaned in and explained gently that while touching she could very much feel the pain in his aura to which he nodded a little sadly and escorted her back to the bar where Tony was waiting with another glass of fizz outstretched to her. 

“She-ra, do you presently have a man?” Stark asked mischievously. 

“Sort of,” she laughed. Loki’s ears pricked and he instinctively moved closer. 

“I mean one taller than say four and a half feet,” Tony clarified. 

“Then no, smart arse, I can’t say I do.” 

“Have you ever kissed a woman?” 

“I wasn’t aware we were playing truth or dare,” she quipped back. 

“I’m just asking for a friend,” Tony said innocently. 

“Well, no, I can’t say I have.” 

“Would you like to, I don’t know, kiss Pepper?” Tony asked, Pepper looking decidedly horrified next to him. 

Saoirse looked between the couple perplexed. “Isn’t that your job, Tin-Man?” 

“Indeed, one I take very seriously, but you see, I think exploring ones’ fantasies is healthy, and Pepper would very much like to kiss you.” 

Pepper smacked Tony hard with her clutch, face red as a beet. 

Saoirse looked at Tony with a degree of her own mischief and smiled coyly. “Well, she is absolutely stunning. If ever I was going to kiss a woman, well, I could see it being Pepper,” she said with a wink at the taller woman. 

“Seriously?” said Pepper slightly stunned by the answer. 

“Sure,” said Saoirse shrugging, “I’m game if you are.” 

Pepper silently handed off her glass to Tony, whose jaw was rapidly approaching the floor and stepped toward her, waiting for some indication that this was not in fact what Saoirse had meant to happen. Instead, the shorter woman leaned toward her. Pepper closed the distance and their lips touched gently once, twice and then suddenly the kiss was much deeper. Several men and even a few women in the vicinity watched with baited breath while Steve looked like he might have an aneurism. After a moment or two they both pulled back, eyes adjusting to the light once more. 

Saoirse licked her lips, “Well, was that good for you?” 

Pepper smiled but frowned a little. “It was lovely, you’re lovely but...” 

“No butterflies?” Saoirse asked. 

“No,” Pepper said softly. “You?” 

Saoirse smiled and shook her head, “Sorry, no. You’ll just have to go back to kissing Tin-Man.” 

The two women burst into giggles and hugged one another. Moving back Saoirse downed her glass of champagne and shrugged to Tony, “Sorry to kill the three-way fantasy, but sometimes what works in your head just doesn’t work in practice. Now, where’s Clint?” she asked leaning back to scan the group for him. 

A hand waved from behind Tony. “Get your ass over here and dance with me,” called Saoirse as ‘Galway Girl’ piped up. 

Loki watched with a smile on his face as she dragged the archer to the stage, both of them singing along and bopping about madly. Unlike while she was dancing with James, he noted how much more relaxed and carefree she seemed moving in her own space. 

Thor leaned in and quietly suggested that Loki might be meeting his match in this woman before chuckling and moving to the dance floor with Agent Hill. 

“Well, if that didn’t fire your motor, kid, then nothing will,” Tony said quietly to his right. 

“You do realise I am some thousand years your senior?” Loki retorted, not taking his eyes off Saoirse. “And do not pretend that orchestration was for my benefit.” 

Tony just laughed. “No, that was all for Pepper. I figured I might not get them in a room drunk enough for another six years and hey, it would’a been fun!” 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Delinquent.” 

“So, are you going to dance with her or what?” Tony pressed. 

“I am not familiar with this type of dancing,” Loki said, jaw tightening. 

“So wait for something slow.” 

“She did not appear comfortable with such with James,” Loki mused. 

“Wrong man asking her to dance,” shrugged Tony. “You can dance?” 

Loki did not respond. 

This time it was Tony rolling his eyes before he clapped Loki round the back of the neck and steered him toward the men’s room, grabbing Natasha enroute until finally closing the door behind them. Two men were in the bathroom, quickly re-zipping their flies as they noted the trio enter. Tony flashed a fifty and invited them to please grab another round before coming back for a piss. 

“Right, loverboy,” said Tony, taking off his jacket and hanging it over a stall, “Dancing is basically about stepping to one side and then another in time with some music. Natasha, what do you reckon, is our girl a traditionalist or would she be up for something a bit more masterful.” 

Natasha quickly worked out why there were all here and smiled. “I think our girl is sorely in need of something a little masterful.” 

“Ok,” said Tony. “You’re going to wait for a suitable opportunity and then take one hand, gently guide her to the floor and when she comes to face you, you will place your other hand on the small of her back and pull her to you.” 

He demonstrated with Natasha, first leading her forward with him and then drawing her body in close to his. 

“When you get her here, keep your hand where it is on her back, keep her close. Dancing with a potential lover is about your body telling her body exactly how much you want her,” Tony coached. 

“Keep her hand in yours close to your body,” suggested Natasha. “It’ll give her an excuse to place it on your chest and is more intimate than allowing it to create a box of space between you.” 

“One step to one side, one step to the other and then take that round in slow circles,” Tony explained. 

“Don’t be afraid to let your hips or shoulders get with the groove,” finished Natasha. 

Tony elegantly twirled and dipped Natasha for a big finish. “Kissing is permissible during dancing between partners so inclined.” 

Loki nodded and followed Tony and Natasha back out of the bathroom, hands sweating at the very thought of pulling Saoirse that close. Tony handed him a shot glass and they watched as pretty much everyone in their group gyrated round the floor to ‘Sexual’, Natasha drifting off to grind up against Bruce who was dancing a little more moderately on the outskirts of the group, courtesy of being sober. 

Loki noted Bucky and Steve standing off to one side, Steve’s eyes hungrily watching Saoirse until suddenly, Saoirse was in front of Steve, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the foray, whispering in his ear. Loki lost sight of them and then caught James watching him with a knowing smile on his face. 

No sooner did jealousy start spouting fire in his veins than Saoirse was before him with heated cheeks and a big smile. 

“I don’t suppose you could pull your water trick for me again?” she said to him. 

Loki waved his hand and she eagerly took the glass of water from it. 

“Damn that’s so much more convenient that dealing with the queue at the bar,” she laughed. 

“Have you abandoned the poor Captain?” Loki asked as innocently as he could. 

“Oh my God!” she squealed. “I totally bumped into his aura’s match in the bathroom! Cute brunette on holiday from Norway. Knows of Captain America but genuinely had no idea that that’s who she’d been oggling all night! Thought it would tickle him to meet someone who is interested without the agenda.” 

“Interested in Steve? Are you sure she’s not HYDRA?” Loki asked with a smile. 

“I’m actually pretty decent at reading people, Mister,” she laughed with her hands on her hips. 

Loki smiled down at her with a raised brow and she laughed and moved to stand next to him to observe the dancers, leaning slightly against his hip. Loki got as far as contemplating moving an arm around her when the opening strains of ‘Hero’ by Enrique Iglesias started. Saoirse blanched and all but bolted from the room. 

As Loki watched in confusion, Tony and Pepper quickly joined him from the dance floor and following his gaze, Pepper saw Saoirse’s retreating form and quickly followed her to the ladies. 

“It was their wedding song,” Tony said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter and the last!  
> 2002 - Anne-Marie  
> Marvin Gaye (feat. Meghan Trainor) - Charlie Puth  
> Galway Girl - Ed Sheerin  
> Sexual (feat. Dyo) - Neiked  
> Hero - Enrique Iglesias


	16. Chapter 16

16\. 

Pepper found Saoirse in the bathroom, running her hands under cold water. Silently she moved to put a hand on Saoirse’s back, smiling kindly at her in the mirror. 

Saoirse sighed and straightened, grabbing a hand towel. “I’m OK,” she said quietly. 

Pepper nodded but continued rubbing her back. 

“It’s so damn confusing,” Saoirse huffed with exasperation. 

“Kissing girls?” Pepper tried with a smile. 

Saoirse rolled her eyes, “No actually, that was pretty straight-forward. And Archie would’ve definitely gotten a kick out of it.” 

“Loki?” Pepper asked. She took Saoirse’s pained sigh as confirmation. “For what it’s worth, I think Archie would’ve liked him.” 

Saoirse’s lip trembled a little and she nodded sadly. 

“Do you think it’s selfish Pepper, to want something with someone if you know that part of your heart will always belong to someone else?” the blonde asked. 

“Not when that person is gone, honey,” Pepper said with a tear of her own. “I think you’d be doing yourself a disservice to close off your heart completely instead.” 

Saoirse tried to shake off her fug. “Kind of silly getting distressed about something that can’t come to anything anyway!” she shrugged, trying to pass off the moment. 

“I don’t know why you would come to that conclusion. It’s clear you two have bonded in some way. In two years he’s never had a romantic interest and he never talks of anyone significant from his past. He doesn’t socialise with us outside of the Tower. This, tonight, is because you are here.” 

Saoirse didn’t look convinced. She did however smile brightly and decree that they should return Pepper to the birthday boy before he got any ideas about their being shut away in the washrooms together. 

“Let’s go get his cake?” Pepper suggested, now she was fairly sure the offending song would have ended. 

Saoirse nodded, fanning her face one last time with the towel and following Pepper back through the separating door into the restaurant. 

After a bit of coming and going Saoirse stood balanced on a bar stool above the crowd, microphone in hand and the music in the bar was cut off to a few grumbles. 

“I’m looking for Tony Stark, people,” she said in her lilting accent. “Clear a path if you please people!” 

A path slowly cleared through the dancefloor to the bar where Tony raised his glass. Saoirse began carrying the crowd through a Marilyn-esque rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ while through the clearing, Pepper wheeled a three-tiered cake which had had all of their friends faces delicately painted onto it, with a little figure of Iron Man sitting on the top with a cupcake in his hand and a candle in his helmet. 

When she finished, cheers erupted and Tony blew out the solo candle before kissing Pepper thoroughly. Music quickly kicked in again and the restaurant staff wheeled off the cake to cut it into slices to distribute throughout the bar. 

Saoirse got in the queue of well-wishers to hug Tony, and as she did so, he whispered in her ear, “You got this kiddo.” 

Saoirse smiled at him and moved to the bar. 

“You’ve got a lovely voice,” said the stranger next to her. 

“Thanks,” she chirped, leaning over to ask the bartender for a whisky. When he looked at her blankly, Loki’s smooth voice said, “Scotch, two please,” from over her shoulder. 

Saoirse shook her head, “Ugh, that just sounds so wrong!” 

“It will likely taste all wrong too, however, if you are still awake when we make it back to Tony’s private bar, I’m sure you can have a true taste of home.” 

“I’m actually not a huge fan,” she whispered conspiratorially, “I just thought it would help steady my hands after that little performance.” She gestured to the bar stool and showed Loki her slightly shaky hands. 

“You did admirably,” he praised. 

“I drew the short straw while we were getting ready tonight,” she groused, turning back to try to hand the bartender payment for the drinks. 

“All Mr Stark’s guests are on tab this evening,” the bartender said simply, refusing her money. 

She followed Loki to a little table where Thor and Clint were in deep conversation. “My brother is receiving a little relationship advice from our married friend,” Loki told her quietly. 

“Trouble in paradise?” she asked. 

“Just a little,” Loki sighed. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“Nope, my parents had their hands full with just little old me,” she said. 

“Well I think I can see how that would be,” he laughed as she threw back the Scotch and grimaced. 

“Hands?” he asked. 

“Good as new,” she said, showing him. 

He took one and held it for a moment and when she didn’t recoil he stood, gently tugging her with him. ‘Secret Love Song’ was just gaining in volume and as demonstrated by Stark, Loki placed his other hand on the small of Saoirse’s back and brought her close to him, bringing the hand he held to his chest. 

He was intensely relieved when she positively melted into him, laying her head over his scar and tucking her other small hand under his arm and holding him as close as he held her. Slowly they moved together and it felt as easy as breathing. 

“Come to dinner with me tomorrow?” he murmured close to her ear. 

“Are you sure there’s no line of supermodels‘ toes to step on?” she asked into his chest. 

“I’m sure,” he sighed, “But there’s a line of super-soldiers forming behind me, and I don’t think I can bear to see you in anyone else’s arms this evening. I can probably take them, but I confess, I find Lady Pepper somewhat terrifying.” 

Saoirse stifled a laugh and looked up to see him smiling down at her. She just nodded. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she told him, however the light that shone from her eyes seemed to dim as he looked into them. 

His brow furrowed, “Are you OK, little one, your eyes have changed?” 

Saoirse nodded and rested her head back on his chest, “They do that when I’m very tired. I didn’t manage to catch much sleep this afternoon and it’s now about 6am tomorrow, to my body clock.” 

“Shall I take you home?” he asked the top of her head. 

She nodded against him again and suddenly found herself at the doorway to her rooms. She staggered a little but he held her tight while she took her bearings and her head caught up to the fact that she was indeed no longer in the bar. 

Without the music, Loki stopped swaying but didn’t let her go. 

“Will Tony not think us a little rude to depart without saying goodnight?” Saoirse asked looking up at him. 

“No, I will return in a moment and bid him your goodnight.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, caught in the intensity of his blazing emerald green eyes. 

Loki nodded, focused on the soft pink heart shaped bow of her lips, waiting for her to give him an indication that she too wanted his lips on hers. He received his cue as she closed her eyes and ran her left hand from his ribs gently down to his waist. Moving in, he captured her upper lip between his and gently traced that delicate bud with the tip of his tongue. 

While Loki remained tentative in the kiss, Saoirse became bold, threading her hands in his hair and drawing him in, her hot pink tongue finding his and sensually caressing it. She felt moisture flood the juncture of her thighs and pressed her breasts firmly against his chest. 

Loki pressed her against the wall and devoured her, exerting every last shred of control to save grinding his rapidly swelling erection into her. Eventually he pulled back to breathe, touching his forehead against hers as she too gasped. 

“Butterflies?” he asked quietly. 

“Most definitely,” she replied, opening her eyes to look at him. 

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead and wishing her pleasant dreams before forcing himself to walk down the hallway to his room. There, he’d have to relieve himself before he could rejoin the Avengers, something he’d do only to assure Tony of Saoirse’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Love Song - Little Mix


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Despite her exhaustion, Saoirse awoke early the next morning and assumed that owing to her early retiral, she’d be one of few awake within the Tower. The set of rooms she was sleeping in were around four times the size of the cottage, complete with a little kitchen, and she felt lost in them. She delighted in the tea someone, probably Pepper, had stocked in the kitchen for her and had a cup and a shower before deciding to go for a walk. 

“Friday?” Saoirse asked the ceiling quietly, feeling bizarre in doing so. 

“Yes, Ms McAndrew?” 

“If Tony is looking for me at all, could you tell him I’ve gone for a short walk and will be back in an hour?”

“Of course, Ms McAndrew,” came the reply. 

Donning sunglasses so as not to draw any attention, Saoirse wandered around ten blocks, careful to travel in a straight line so as to be able to find her way back to the Tower. She marvelled in the sheer height of the buildings and felt the effect of vertigo more than once as she wondered with her eyes skyward. It was far enough into the Autumn here for there to be a distinct chilly wind hurtling across intersections, and more than once, she stopped to wrap her scarf closer around her head. 

She thought of Loki’s lips on hers and decided that she must have dreamt that portion of the evening. Why a normal man would look twice at a woman with as much baggage as she was bewildering, never mind someone who was literally a God among men. Just thinking of him in his forest green shirt and dark jacket the night before had her almost miss an opportunity to cross the street. 

The Tower was, predictably, in an expensive Uptown quarter of Manhattan and Saoirse marvelled at the wonderous window displays of toy shops that she dared not enter, knowing she couldn’t afford to purchase anything within them for her children. If she couldn’t find work soon, she was going to have to ask Tony for a loan and the thought galled her. Now that her benefit claim had been rejected she was running out of options. There was nothing left in the budget that could be cut and while the people that manned the local foodbank were efficient and helpful, the emergency packs were basic, and Alex was going to need a new winter coat shortly. 

Dejectedly she took the emergency twenty dollar bill she’d saved at the bar the evening before and went into a jelly bean shop to buy two small packets to give the children. It felt horribly wrong to be here without them and she couldn’t face going home empty handed. On the plus side, the gullible yet kindly Benji and William would be lavishing them in treats and sugar while she was away, blissfully unaware of her predicament, caught up in their own blossoming romance and growing complacency away from the watchful eyes of their superiors. 

When she got back she headed straight for the Avengers common floor and her spirits lifted when she saw Tony and Pepper at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

“Good morning!” she chirped, placing her paper bag on the counter. 

Pepper looked at her a little blearily over her espresso but Tony seemed his usual self, clearly used to late nights and liver abuse. He tilted his head to read the logo on the bag and she explained quickly that she wanted to take something back for the small people. 

“Oh, Pepper kept back the top tier of cake for them, with the mini-me on it,” he told her smiling. ‘It’s in the fridge.”

“Will I get that through Customs?” she asked. 

Tony just chuckled but then his look turned mischievous. 

“So, Loki was gentlemanly and tight-lipped when he came back to the bar last night. You and I however,” Tony gestured between them, “Go way back, girlie, so spill. Did he get your rocks off?”

“Tony!” Saoirse admonished. 

“I’ll take that as a no. Smooching?”

“Tony, no, I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Hmm, that’s a yes, note the colouring,” he said, while Pepper nodded and smiled. “Fondling?”

Saoirse just stood open mouthed.

“No? Seriously? You’re a grown up, he’s a grown up. What’s the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?” he said wickedly.

“Oh, you did not just quote ‘Frozen’ at me,” Saoirse shook her head in mock horror, Pepper openly laughing now.

“They are the love experts,” Tony said solemnly, “And it was your rug-rats that subjected me to having ‘Let It Go’ in my head for almost a month, so thanks for that.”

“Look,” said Saoirse, going to the kettle to make some tea, “He kissed me goodnight, and then he left to come back to you. No more, no less. There’s no hot goss for you to have missed out on, I promise.”

A moment passed before Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “But you would want there to be a repeat and perhaps some funny business?”

Saoirse just turned to give him an incredulous look over her shoulder. “You’re like an old perverted curtain twitcher!” she chided. 

“He’s my friend, you’re my friend, he likes you, you like him, I have a vested interest in the outcome and in both your emotional well-beings.”

Saoirse slumped into a seat opposite the duo and cuddled her tea with her hands. “I don’t know,” she said quietly. 

“Is it Archie?” he asked gently. 

“No, yes, no. Not in the way you’re thinking of,” she huffed. 

Tony and Pepper waited patiently for her to organise her thoughts enough to elaborate.

Finally, she sighed and hid her face in her hands. “The last time I got naked with someone for the first time, I was seventeen, OK? I didn’t have stretch marks and a Mummy tummy and Archie didn’t care because he had a hand in creating some of said carnage but how exactly do you get naked with a God for fecks sake, knowing exactly how imperfect you are?!”

Saoirse looked up into the startled eyes of Pepper and Stark, who sat mutely staring at the space behind her, just as she felt a familiar aura wash over her, “Oh my God, he’s behind me, isn’t he?”


	18. Chapter 18

18.

“Yeah, he kind of materialises on occasion,” Tony said, feeling a little guilty at accidentally leading to the exposé of his friend’s vulnerability.

“Sorry!” Pepper mouthed looking uncomfortable on Saoirse’s behalf. 

Saoirse groaned and buried her very red face in her hands. 

“Slowly?” Loki suggested brightly, “Perhaps while he showers so-called imperfections in caresses that make your toes curl?” he added with a devious chuckle. 

Tony laughed loudly. 

“Oh God, you’re incorrigible, all of you!” groaned Saoirse, bringing her eyes slowly to Loki who slid into a bar stool next to her, his long legs either side of her. 

“Good morning, little one,” he said to her, smiling with his whole being. Saoirse shook her head but smiled back, her face still radiating heat but his presence having its calming effect regardless.

“Mr Stark,” interrupted Friday, “Director Fury is presently making his way to the office and is looking to speak with Ms McAndrew.”

“What would Fury want with me?” asked Saoirse, bemused but grateful for the distraction. 

“Friday, direct him here,” commanded Tony.

The Director called ‘Hello’ into the common room a few moments later. 

“In here,” called Tony. 

Saoirse had never met Director Fury in person before, though she had heard of him via Tony and his operatives and she found his aura incredibly imposing. The feeling it gave her was of being five again with her hand caught in a biscuit jar. 

“Stark, Pepper, Loki, Ms McAndrew,” he greeted, entering and sitting at the head of the bar. 

“To what do we owe the honour?” asked Tony, “If you want Cap, he’s out for a run with Barnes.”

“My business today concerns Ms McAndrew,” said Fury, bluntly. 

“I’ll head to the office,” said Pepper, moving to excuse herself. 

“You can finish your coffee, Pepper,” said Saoirse. “It can’t be anything serious. Director Fury?”

Pepper sat down again but watched Fury warily. Fury looked to Loki and then to Tony who just nodded at him to continue. 

“Ms McAndrew, the British and Scottish Government have been in touch with our agency. Your departure on a Stark jet yesterday led to questions and some troubling realisations about recent events in your personal life that suggest you might be considering defecting to the Avengers as an avenue of employment. Suffice to say, some panic has ensued and I have been sent as emissary to firstly, apologise profusely for the oversight of the various agencies involved, and secondly, to broker terms of employment with you as a civilian agent of MI6.”

Loki, knowing of Saoirse’s sensitivities and a master of lies himself, was impressed by the careful crafting of the truth being employed in the meticulously prepared speech of the Director. 

“Saoirse, what does he mean?” asked Tony.

Saoirse meanwhile was experiencing her second ‘Oh Shit Moment’ within the space of five minutes. She shook her head, “I lost my job,” she said quietly. “A call came into the library saying there was disturbance at the loch and I took off running. There was nothing there. A few days letter I was called on by an official of West Lothian who fired me without notice for abandoning my post. A complaint by the public had been verified by CCTV.”

“Who in your town would do such a thing?” Pepper asked horrified. 

“A new and somewhat witch-tetchy minister,” said Fury angrily. “The calls have since been traced and he has been interrogated and relieved of his post.”

“That’s a cock up in regional admin, not something a Government would usually be terribly apologetic about,” muttered Tony.

“It gets worse,” said Director Fury, raising his eyebrows at Saoirse.

Tony looked at her expectantly.

“I applied for support because I couldn’t find work and it was refused because I’d been fired.”

“When did this happen?” cried Pepper. 

“June,” said Saoirse.

“Why didn’t you tell us, hon?” asked Tony. “You can’t have expected the life insurance to last much longer,” he probed.

Saoirse’s face fell further. “Archie’s mother has it tied up in an appeal.”

Tony rounded the bar and enveloped Saoirse in a hug with a nod at Director Fury who looked on solemnly. 

“You need help,” he said to her quietly, “You ask. You and the kids are family, you get me?”

“That won’t be necessary Stark,” said Fury, all business. “The combined Governments involved in the case wish Ms McAndrew to be in an independent position that is not reliant on external influence, save perhaps theirs. Your cottage has been purchased by the Scottish Government. Deeds at this time are being transferred into your name for services rendered to the community. Going forward they wish me to propose a starting retainer at thirty-seven thousand pounds per year as per their level 2 agent banding. I consider based on conversations in the last twenty-four hours that they would consider this a starting point for negotiations.”

Saoirse looked up at Fury but before she could agree to settle, Stark looked up at Fury, “Tell them fifty.”

Fury nodded and stood to take his leave. “When can I tell them you will be returning home?”

“Tomorrow,” Saoirse said quietly. 

“Very good,” said Fury, “Good day all.”

Stark sat down heavily opposite Saoirse.

“I promised Archie I’d look out for you, and I’ve done a piss poor job and I’m sorry,” Tony told her. 

“Please don’t Tony,” she said quietly. “I know you would’ve wanted to help, but I had to try to make do on my own. My children and I are not your responsibility.”

“What you have done for Clint, for me, Tasha, him,” he gestured at Loki, “That can’t be repaid. The debt your town owes you, can’t be repaid. You don’t have to be so damned independent all the time.”

Saoirse rolled her eyes and they landed on Loki looking intently at her. “It is a rare occurrence but I side with the Tin-Man on this,” he told her. “You deserve so much more than the treatment you have received and all you have endured.”

“Well, if you’re so adamant you want to help, I don’t suppose you could hire me a hitman to see off my crazy ass mother-in-law?” she asked Tony, smiling sweetly. 

Tony looked at her seriously. “Murder bad. But I will pop into legal and ensure that our retained firm figuratively bury whatever hack she has keeping inheritance from her Grandchildren. Hag.”


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Tony and Pepper made their way to the offices to do some work with a promise to see Saoirse at one for their lunch date in the City. After they left, Saoirse nervously jumped off her stool and went to put the kettle on. Loki watched her with a smile as she anxiously pottered about, clearly in slight shock at the sudden change in fortunes and a little unsure of him after their heated kiss and her accidental admission. 

Loki teleported directly behind her and ran his hands from the tips of her shoulders to her drumming fingers. He leaned in to wrap his arms around her and turned her gently by her hips. Lifting her easily onto the counter so that she was at a more comfortable height, he kissed her soundly. Only once her back was arching and she was grasping at his shirt did he let up and pull back, reminding himself that they were in the communal kitchen.

“Have you eaten?” he asked her and she shook her head. 

“Then let me feed you woman,” he said, moving to locate various things in various cupboards. 

“You cook?” she asked. 

“Yes, he does!” boomed Thor from the doorway. Loki rolled his eyes, thoughts of a quiet breakfast together dissipating before his very eyes. He started whisking eggs, milk and flour into a bowl, careful to ensure there was sufficient batter for however many Avengers were bound to follow through the door over the next thirty minutes or so. Thankfully it transpired to be only Bruce, Natasha, Clint and James putting in an appearance. 

James smiled at him slyly and gave him a wink from the doorway, before moving to sit down beside Thor. He and Loki had spent much time in one another’s company as the collective black sheep of the group after their various pasts brought them to Avengers Tower, and he was happy to see his friend happy, even if that meant his own advances had been for nought. He was only sorry that he’d missed Loki’s interest until the point he observed Loki’s face fall as Saoirse pulled Rogers onto the dance floor the previous evening. Well, sorry, but not sorry, as their friendship revolved around a steady stream of banter. 

“You’re looking grand this morning Saoirse,” said James “ I trust you slept well?”

“Yes, thank you James,” she said, bringing him over some coffee and bacon to go with the pancake Loki was delivering him with a challenging eyebrow. Saoirse grimaced and rubbed her temple, backing up from James.

“Is your head tender today, Lady Saoirse?” asked Thor. 

“No, no, I just really need to do something about James’ aura.”

“Please don’t feel you need to put yourself out on my account,” James told her. 

“It’s purely selfish I assure you,” she told him, “I’d like to be around you without the brain freeze sensation.”

Natasha raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Are we going to have to draw straws on who gets to be his plus one?” she asked while James looked confused. 

“I nominate Steve,” suggested Loki, “He is after all your oldest and dearest friend.”

“Ask Steve what,” said Rogers coming through the door with a spring in his step.

“James needs a buddy for her aura-whammy thing,” Clint told him. 

Steve choked on his orange juice. “No, I er, can’t help you with that buddy.”

James looked at Natasha who simply said, “It’s kind of intense.”

“Not for everyone,” chipped in Clint. “I only got a bit of a horn on after the fact.”

James’ eyebrows shot into his hairline.

“Oh, let’s get this over with before you frighten the poor man any further,” Saoirse said, grabbing James by the arm and leading him out to the med bay. 

Loki watched them go, skillet in hand with a face like stone.

“You know she can help him, brother, and he is your friend,” Thor said quietly to him, coming round the counter to take over bacon-watch. 

“Yes, these being the only two reasons I am still stood here, not blocking their departure,” Loki growled. 

Loki watched bubbles form in the batter and robotically tossed them for several minutes until a loud crash was heard from the direction of the hall. Loki immediately teleported into the med bay to find Saoirse held against the wall by the neck, feet dangling beneath her, James’ bionic arm, squeezing her windpipe. She had her hands clapped to either side of James’ head and the signature blue light of her energy pulsed from her fingertips. With tears in her eyes and her face purple she fought to continue treating him even as he tried to kill her. 

The door burst open behind him and before Loki could reach James to haul him off Saoirse, the soldier fell to his knees, releasing Saoirse who landed heavily back on her feet in the process. Bucky sobbed openly and Saoirse tentatively stepped forward to hug his head to her body. She encircled him in a further burst of light which seemed to work inwards to his chest before reverberating back out of him. Loki and the gathered Avengers watched in awe as James’ aura appeared visibly before them as a multitude of interconnected pathways of yellowy peach light that had many tears and ruptures clearly visible as gaps or broken strands of light. As the blue pulse of Saoirse’s energy travelled through the sphere of his aura, fissures were sealed and fractured pathways reconnected to be made whole. As her light reached the outer fibres of his aura, the image faded from view along with her light.

For several awkward moments, no one moved, the only sounds James’ quiet gasps as he calmed. Saoirse motioned to Steve and Clint to come forward and between the two of them, they helped James to his feet, Saoirse quietly suggesting with a croak that they take him to lie down a while as his aura settled. 

“I’m so sorry,” James wept as they led him away.

Loki tentatively approached Saoirse who appeared to be leaning heavily on the bed frame and took her in his arms. “Are you hurt?” he asked her.

“A bit,” she croaked. 

Loki pulled back her hair to observe the damage to her throat where dark purple finger marks were quickly forming. “Can I borrow some of your energy?” she asked him.

Loki nodded, “Whatever you need, little one.”

Saoirse placed her hands around her neck and rested her head on Loki’s chest. Loki gently placed his hands atop hers and tried to open his seidr to her. 

It took a while but after a long moment her blue light flickered from between her fingers until it was joined by a green wave of energy which in turn seemed to strengthen the blue. Finally she brought her hands away and rotated her neck stiffly. The visible damage was greatly reduced, the bruising yellowed as if several weeks old instead of mere minutes. 

Confident that Saoirse was now OK, Natasha asked quietly, “What happened?”

“I don’t really know. Whatever they did to him it was like a blocker on his aura, like another person programmed to destroy anyone who tried to interfere with whatever damage they did to him. It felt like I had to break a part of him to actually start repairing some of the damage. He’ll be OK, physically he’s fine, but he won’t have to fight down that other piece of programming in his head anymore which might take some getting used to.”

“Were we seeing his aura?” asked Thor.

“I think so, bit of a first for me too. Alex is the only one who can really see them day to day.”

“Come, let us get you some more food and tea,” said Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Natasha, Clint and Saoirse were playing cards on the dining table in the main common room when Tony wandered in shortly before one carrying a box under his arm. “I saw this and thought of you,” he said, casually sliding the box to Saoirse. She opened it to find a beautiful blue fiddle nestled into padded silk inside. 

She laughed, “It’s beautiful Tony, but I can’t take this home, Betsy will be jealous, it’s too shiny to fit into my life, but I do love the colour!” she said unpacking the bow and running some resin along it. 

“I spoke to Alex not long ago and he was telling me you didn’t play much anymore. Was kinda worried after our chat this morning that you might not have Betsy,” he said artfully. 

“No one would give me a brass farthing for her is the honest truth,” she sighed, “But no, old man Jennings has her on a bit of a loan for the upcoming ceilidh as he cracked the neck of his.”

“Well, you can keep this one here and play for me when you visit?” he suggested. 

Saoirse just laughed at him and let her fingers ghost the strings. 

“I think we should karaoke tonight,” Tony said. 

“I think I might have dinner plans tonight, but maybe after?” she said.

“Where is Lover-boy?”

Saoirse rolled her eyes, “Loki, has gone to check on James. My efforts to help him went a bit wonky. Got there in the end, but yeah, he might be feeling a bit well, guilty.”

“Watch the footage Stark, it was actually quite awesome after the initial struggle,” said Natasha, perusing her cards.

“Who’s winning?” asked Tony. 

Saoirse threw her cards on the table. “Like you have to ask? Take me to lunch Tin-Man, before they gang up on me again!”

Tony laughed and Saoirse’s phone rang. She popped it open and to her ear as Loki and James entered the lounge. “Hi Benji,” she said brightly. 

The others, who had quieted for her to take the call noticed her face fall, “They did what?” she shrieked, “Let me see them!”

Blue mist started to swirl from her hand, quickly enveloping her arm. Her usually bright turquoise eyes swirled and darkened like a stormy sea. She shook off the mist and held out the phone to Tony. “Tony!” she pleaded, “Can you call them on video?”

Tony took out his phone and quickly dialled The Flower Pot Men and waited for it to connect before transferring the call to the lounge’s flat screen.

Benji appeared ashen-faced against a stark white background as Tony and Saoirse moved to stand in front of the screen. “What’s going on agent?” asked Stark.

“Mr Stark, sir, the children were pelted with eggs and stones on the way to school this morning. Little Callie is quite badly injured, sir. She was hit square in the face, twice.” The agent took a second to compose himself before adding, “An egg shell has cut through the soft tissues around her left eye and a rock has broken her right cheek bone.”

“Where are my children?” Saoirse growled next to Tony, positively vibrating, blue mist now swirling around her feet and lower legs and turning black. 

Tony noted this and took a step back from the incensed Realm Guardian. 

A tearful Alex with a few visible bruises and a blanket wrapped round him, stepped into view. “I’m sor-ry Mum-my,” he sniffed. “I saw them – ha-and I tr-ied to pro-tect Call-lie, but it was too late!” he sobbed. 

Tears welled and Saoirse’s magic swirled out further into the room, all the Avengers moving back carefully. 

“I know honey, you were very brave” she said, trying to calm her anger, “None of this is your fault, you hear me?”

“Your au-ra is black Mum-my!” he wailed. 

“I’m just very angry, buddy. That’s not on you. Are you OK?”

“Ye-es, but Callie, Callie’s eyes are all bandaged Mummy and I can’t fix it, I’m not like you!”

“Listen, Alex, it’s not your job to fix Callie, that’s my job and I’m on my way, you hear me? Your job is to keep being brave, OK? You be a brave boy and hold Callie’s hand and tell her stories and sing to her until I can get there, OK?”

“Yes, Mummy.”

“Ok, let me speak to Benji again.”

With her child removed from view the air around Saoirse started crackling with energy and she levitated a good foot off the ground. Blue-black smoke almost completely enveloped her lower body.   
“Who did this?” she asked.

“William apprehended the ministers’ boys and two others, ma’am.”

“Can I see her?”

The agent carried his phone into a hospital room where the two year old, looking very much like a baby and not a rambunctious toddler, lay in a crib, her eyes heavily bandaged, and a drip line bandaged into her little hand clutching her precious bunny. The Avengers collectively clenched fists at the sight. 

“She’s sedated, Saoirse, they want to take her to surgery but I thought I best consult with you first.”

A sob burst from Saoirse but she collected herself to continue. “Is her eye damaged or is it just the tissues?”

“They are not sure, the swelling was already quite pronounced by the time we reached the children’s hospital.”

“Then let them try to help her until I get there,” she instructed. “And Benji, you will instruct them to take extensive pictures of the damage to her face and send them to every local newspaper. We will be pressing charges. They want to treat me like a witch, let’s let their mothers see what their monsters did to my baby.”

“Yes, Saoirse. I’m so very sorry.”

“Look after my children, agent, until I return,” she said coldly and hung up. 

Thick blue smoke had reached Saoirse’s chest and she closed her eyes, shaking. 

“Saoirse,” Loki said gently.

She looked back at the Avengers, huddled in the doorway, away from the blue-black smoke that was now filling most of the room. 

“Can I come to you?” he asked. 

“I don’t know!” she said, openly crying now. “I can’t control it!”

The smoke alarm started to sound. 

“Friday,” called Tony, “Disable sprinklers and smoke alarms, alert the fire department that we have a malfunctioning sensor.”

“Yes sir,” said the AI.

“Saoirse, I’m coming to you,” Loki said calmly, “And we’re going to the roof. You’re going to let me help you.”

Loki closed his eyes and braced himself. He materialised behind her and threw his arms around her middle, transporting them both to the roof before her magic threw him several feet away from her where he landed flat on his back, the wind knocked from him. It was no less than he’d expected. 

Saoirse threw her head back at the sky and screamed, waves of despair and anger leaving her body in thick ropes of black smoke that curled upwards into the air. Tony and James arrived via the stairs and pulled Loki to his feet, watching from a safe distance until finally, she ran out of air and collapsed on the ground, the smoke dissipating around her. 

Once her energy seemed to have settled, Loki walked over and embraced her, pulling her back tight against his chest, Tony following him over a moment later. 

“I want to let them all burn,” she cried, heart-broken. 

“I know you do, sweetheart, and we all understand. But you won’t. It’s not who you are,” said Tony, smiling sadly at her. 

She looked up at him and Tony was relieved to see her beautiful and ethereal eyes had returned to an only moderately darker version of their usual turquoise. 

Tony roughly wiped at his eyes. “Tasha’s gone for the jet, anything you want to grab before we get going?”

Saoirse nodded and Loki helped lift her to her feet. The four of them trudged back down the stairs and Saoirse wandered into the lounge. Someone had opened the windows and the smoke was clearing slowly. “At least there’s no smoke damage,” she muttered, looking over the still pristine cream sofas and clean white walls. 

Tony chuckled, “Benefits of magic smoke, I guess.”

“I don’t know what happened,” she told him. 

“Magical momma-bear melt down,” Tony shrugged. “Completely understandable. No harm done.”

She looked over at Loki. “Are you OK?” she asked.

He nodded, “I am not made of glass, little one,” he smiled at her fondly. 

She looked at James, “I am glad to see you up and feeling better,” she told him.

The soldier looked upon her reverently. “I have slept today without nightmares for the first time in decades. I will forever be in your debt,” he said gravely. 

She just smiled at him. “You didn’t ask for what happened to you James, I promise you owe me nothing.”

He inclined his head respectfully and she took her leave to go to her rooms and collect up her few things. She picked up the jelly beans she’d bought just that morning. It felt like a life-time had passed since then and she broke down once more.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Half a dozen or more steely-faced Avengers complete with overnight bags met her in the common room when she returned. A dishevelled Pepper with mascara under her eyes came over and gave her a hug. “I have to stay and keep things running,” she told her friend apologetically. “Give them both my love,” she said.

Saoirse nodded. She’d cried herself out in her room and felt numb. She surveyed the rest of the room, “I don’t think it takes several Avengers to wage war on four teenagers.”

“Yeah, I tried telling them that,” said Tony, shrugging. “Looks like Linlithgow is about to find out who your friends are. If MI6 were anxious before, they’ll be positively shitting themselves right about now.”

Tony gave Pepper a peck on the cheek and motioned Saoirse to the stairs. A Quinjet now sat on the roof and Loki, Thor, Bruce, James and Steve all headed up the ramp and took up seats with Natasha and Clint heading to the cockpit. Tony manoeuvred Saoirse into a seat between Loki and Thor and started buckling her in. “We’ll be there in just under 2 hours, sweetheart, try to rest a little,” he said, brushing her curls back from her face.

As Tony took up his seat, Loki reached over and took Saoirse’s hand. “You’ve expended a great deal of your energy today already,” he told her. “You can draw from my seidr while we travel so you are ready to help Callie when you arrive.”

She smiled at him. “I’m not even sure how we did this earlier.”

“Visualisation helps with most aspects of magic. You can sense my aura, so find it, welcome it to you, and I will focus on sharing my energy with you.”

The two focussed intently all through take off before green and blue light began to radiate between their palms. 

Thor looked on in wonder a few moments before deciding that there was something decidedly intimate about the exchange. 

It felt as though no sooner had he closed his eyes to give them some privacy, than they were landing at Edinburgh Airport and being ushered into people carriers by men in black suits and trench-coats. 

Green fields flew by as they skirted the City outskirts to the hospital and when they pulled up outside it was just after lunchtime and dozens of shocked patients and medical staff watched their procession into the new children’s unit.   
William met them in the foyer and caught Saoirse up on the results of Callie’s surgery as he led Saoirse, Tony and Loki to the ward.

They marched straight past stunned medical personnel and into the private room where Alex flew into his mother’s arms. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” she hushed him. “Look, I brought Uncle Tony back with me.”

“Hey, Uncle Tony,” said Alex quietly before adding, “Hey, Loki.”

“Hey kid,” said Tony, collecting Alex from his mothers’ arms so she could get to Callie. “Wanna meet Captain America and Thor? They’re downstairs guarding my birthday cake.”

Alex looked nervously at his mother. “It’s OK, honey, Tony will look after you and you can come back whenever you want.”

Alex turned and nodded at Tony, cuddling into him like a koala, as if he were a much younger child than he actually was. Tony carried him out of the room while Saoirse started undressing Callie’s wounds. 

The set of Loki’s jaw hardened as Callie’s face was exposed to them. Her eyes were swollen shut with clear evidence of stitching through the tender flesh of the left eye. Saoirse winced with tears in her eyes but placed the tips of her fingers gently over her daughter’s eyes. The door opened behind them and a doctor entered and before he could object Loki silenced him with a shake of his head and a stern glare. Her signature blue light was forming and Saoirse was weeping quietly, no doubt encountering the turmoil in the sleeping child’s aura as well as the pain of her physical injuries. 

The doctor stood dumbfounded as Saoirse lifted her hands from her daughter’s face and the previous swelling over the eyes appeared all but erased. Saoirse looked over at the man who had been the surgeon to work on Callie not an hour previously and she calmly asked him to remove the stitches so she could heal the final lacerations. 

He did so with admirably steady hands given the circumstances and Saoirse resumed healing the cuts around the left eye. Try as she might though, it appeared nothing was working to heal the cheek bone on the right side although the swelling and bruising appeared improved. She persevered until she was shaking with exhaustion and only ceased when Loki placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“She will need her mother well when she awakes,” he said gently. 

“I just don’t want her to have to be in pain,” said Saoirse tearfully. 

“Little people are incredibly resilient, and as their bones are softer, they tend to heal faster than adults. She won’t have lasting facial injury on that count, although she may need softer foods for a while,” the doctor advised.   
Saoirse nodded and flopped down in the armchair by the cot just as the door opened and Tony and Alex re-appeared with a slice of cake in a napkin for her. “Thanks, peeps,” she smiled at her son. She cupped the side of his face where bruises had formed along his jaw and eyebrow. Touching her fingers to the swelling she couldn’t even form a spark of her magic to try to heal him.

“It’s OK Mummy, you need to save your magic for Callie,” he told her bravely, taking her hand in his bruised one and squeezing it. She leaned in to hug him and he gave her a quick pat on the back before leaning away.   
Saoirse looked at him, a little hurt. “I know you like Mr Loki Mummy, and he likes you, but seriously your auras are like,” he made a flailing gesture with his hands, “All over the place!” he finished with a look of childish disgust. Tony guffawed quietly from the corner and Loki just tried to seem apologetic. 

Saoirse blushed with a meek, “Sorry?”

The little boy just rolled his eyes and shrugged while the perplexed doctor took himself off to find a strong coffee. 

***  
Callie woke up around a half an hour later. Alex was dozing against Tony’s chest and Loki stood watch over the little family as Saoirse rested her head on the cot, her hand clutching Callie’s. 

“Mummy?” the little girl said with a whine.

“Hi baby, I’m here,” said Saoirse quietly. 

“Ouchy Mummy,” she whimpered looking at the bandaged hand that had the cannula in it. 

“I know baby, but the doctor had to give you special medicine and that’s what this is for,” she explained pointing at the tube full of saline. “I think they will probably be able to take that away soon. How is your face feeling, honey?”

Callie tried to scrunch her face a little but the cheekbone was clearly causing her pain. 

“Mummy make it better?” Callie asked hopefully. 

“I’m sorry Callie, I already tried while you were sleeping.”

“OK Mummy,” she shrugged, looking around the bed. “Hi Mr ‘Oki,” she said, taking in the others in the room. 

“Hello again, Princess Callie,” Loki smiled down at her. 

The little one lit up when she saw Tony in the corner. 

“Unca Tony! Unca Tony!” 

Saoirse helped her sit up to see him more easily.

Tony smiled over to her, “Hey beautiful, how you feeling?”

“Bad boys hurt Ca-ie,” she told him seriously. 

Tony nodded his head solemnly. “I know honey, there are bad people out there. That’s why it’s so important that there are good people like you.”

“Ca-ie go home Mummy?” she asked. 

“I think that can be arranged,” said Tony, trying to shift Alex slightly. 

“Let me go find the doctor,” said Loki.

***  
An hour later, Tony and Saoirse carried the two children out to the waiting cars and strapped them into car seats, propping little Callie in with blankets so she could sleep without risking knocking her face. Loki and Tony rode with Saoirse and the kids while the others took to the second car. 

When the first car pulled up outside the cottage there were around a dozen people working in Saoirse’s yard, two on the roof, and more in the house by the sounds of things.

“What the actual fuck?” grumbled Saoirse, motioning for Tony to stay with the children in the car until she could find out what was happening. 

As she walked up to the gate, everyone stopped what they were doing with expressions from shock to extreme guilt. Someone she recognised from the bakery was weeding her border, a young man was painting the wooden shutters on the front window, the roofers were repointing her chimney while someone else cleared the gutters. 

A young woman stepped toward Saoirse, wringing her hands, “Saoirse?” she said, “You don’t know me but I’m a teacher from Alex’ school.” She gestured to the people around them, “When we heard… well we were just horrified. We all felt we had to be doing something to try to help. We hope you don’t mind. You’ve helped so many people in this town, and your Mum before you, and, those poor children. We, well, we just needed to help somehow while we waited for news.”

Saoirse nodded tightly. 

“We didn’t think you’d be back so soon, we’ll pack up and be out of your hair. How are Alex and Callie?” the woman asked gently. 

“Alex is shaken up but OK, but Callie... she’s going to take a while to heal.”

The young teacher nodded. “You once healed my little brother after he skinned his knee in the park. He told everyone who would listen that he wanted to marry you. You and Archie were just meant for each other though. And Jamie married his husband in the Maldives in February,” she said, smiling. 

Saoirse smiled back. “Thank you for...” she gestured to the garden and house. 

“No, thank you, and I hope that you and the children can get past this, this town wouldn’t be standing if you weren’t here to make it home.”

A sleepy Alex came over and hugged his Mother, “Hi Miss Peacock,” he said with a yawn. 

The teacher blanched a little at the evident bruising. “Hey Alex, I’m so sorry to hear about what happened to you and your sister today.”

Alex just nodded. “I’m hungry Mum,” he said, tugging on her hand.

“I think there’s some dinner waiting for you in the kitchen,” said Miss Peacock, noting the second car pull in and several large people emerge. Her face fell a little, “Hopefully there’s enough for all your friends.” 

Saoirse looked over her shoulder to see Tony carrying Callie up the path, closely followed by Loki, Thor and the others.

“Is that…” trailed off the stunned primary teacher, watching Thor approach. 

“Thor? Yes,” answered Saoirse with amusement. “Thank you all,” she said a little more loudly and the assembled bodies started moving awkwardly down the garden path, trying determinedly not to stare at the Avengers coming the other way. A few bodies hastily made their way out of the house as Saoirse entered, a few stopping to wish Alex well and offer frowns and condolences at the still angry looking yellow bruising on the sleeping Callie’s face. The last person to emerge was old man Jennings, leaning heavily on his cane. 

“Ah hert whit was goin’ on dear and thought I’d come supervise, make sure none nosy sorts invaded yir privacy in their doo-goodin’,” he told her. “The Gray boys serviced your boiler and bled your radiators downstairs but I didn’t let none ger’rup inter yir bedrooms. There’s some fixin’s ben the hoose if yir hungry.”

Saoirse leaned in and gave the old man a hug. 

“Live ti fight anither day,” he whispered to her and she nodded as he bade them good night. 

The house was so small that while Saoirse and Tony ate a quiet dinner with the kids from the provisions that had been dropped in by the townsfolk – lasagne, salad, coleslaw, fresh bread and trifle - the others went out for a walk to one of the local touristy gastro-pubs to eat.

Word quickly made its way around the town that the Avengers were in the area and as a support network for Saoirse, so although interested, people kept a respectful distance. Most were horrified that such an event could happen in their town. The evening paper had duly printed the photographs of Callie’s terrible facial injury so no one was under any misconception about how horrific an attack it had been. 

As the sombre team of heroes were finishing up a round of coffee, shortbread and crème brulee, which had been brought out ‘on the house’ after their meal, a middle-aged couple approached nervously. 

“Yes, sir, ma’am,” said Steve, with an unusually tight smile, “How can we help you?”

The gentleman steeled himself and started, “Well, we just wanted to say that we heard about the McAndrews’ kids and if you folks need beds for the night, well, we run the B and B at the end of the street, and you’re all welcome to come stay with us tonight.”

The group were a little surprised and looked quickly amongst themselves. 

“We just want to help,” said the woman. “Saoirse McAndrew once saved our business, hauling one of those monsters off before it could light up our place like a bonfire on Guy Fawkes.”

Steve nodded and his smile widened a little. “Thank you for your hospitality. I think we four might join you then,” he said, motioning to himself, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce, “If that’s alright? And we can bunk up in twos to take up a little less space.”

“The more the merrier,” the man assured him and left them with a card with a little map of the town high street on it. 

“Whatever failings the local man of the cloth seemed to have, it doesn’t seem as though the witch-hunt mentality seems to have gathered much traction here,” said Bucky quietly. 

Clint looked around, “Problem might be that Saoirse’s got so good at keeping the beasts out through preventative activities that few of the young ones here will have active memories of fire balls in the streets and children being hauled off the banks of the loch by monsters. The older ones however, well, that kind of thing doesn’t leave you.”

After the last morsels of buttery crumbs were devoured, the Avengers broke off. Four of them headed along to the B and B per the direction on the card, Clint jumped into one of the people carriers to head back to the Quinjet, and Loki and Thor took a slow walk around the loch to check on things at the cottage. 

When they tapped gently on the door, Tony answered, dish-towel over his shoulder. The little kitchen seemed ridiculously small with Thor and Loki folded into the kitchen chairs and Tony pottering at the sink.

An exhausted looking Saoirse came down stairs a quarter of an hour later and flopped into the last chair at the table. Tony reached over and rubbed the shoulder closest to him. 

“Well, they are finally both asleep,” she said quietly.

“You appear as if you will not be far behind them,” chuckled Thor.   
“Where are the others?” she asked.

“They have been given lodgings in town, and Clint is heading back to the jet,” said Thor. “We just came to bid you good night before we take our leave for Asgard.”

Tony and Saoirse simultaneously raised eyebrows at that. 

“I wish to discuss with Odin the possibility of borrowing a magical item to act as a conductor to help with the issue of the gate,” said Loki. 

“And I wish to be in attendance to run interference between my sharp-tongued brother and our strong-willed father,” said Thor, side-eyeing Loki to Saoirse’s amusement. 

“I’m honoured that you’d be willing to try to help me,” she told them. 

“I just want you to have options,” Loki said, taking her hand across the table. 

She smiled at him gently. 

“Well, no time like the present!” said Thor standing and knocking his head into the light fitting over the table. 

Saoirse followed the brothers down the little hallway and Thor called a ‘Goodnight’ over his shoulder, beating a hasty path down the garden. Loki lingered a moment in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t make it to dinner,” she told him. 

Loki shrugged. “I’m more sorry the children were hurt,” he said, slightly shocking himself that his words were totally genuine. “We’ll just have to take the opportunity when I next see you. And I will be arranging for more adept babysitters,” he told her leaning down to kiss her gently before following his brother. 

A few minutes later, Saoirse heard a mighty shout and a blast of light flash from a nearby field, Tony quickly explained that this would be the opening of the Bi-frost and not a dragon out toasting sheep for supper.

Saoirse doggedly climbed back up the stairs and flopped onto the pull out bed she’d already set up between Alex’ small single bed and Callie’s cot. Listening to the peaceful easy breathing of her two children, she quickly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief descriptions of serious injury.

22.

Meanwhile, on Asgard, things were not so peaceful. Odin quickly accused Loki of desiring a powerful artefact for nefarious purposes which then culminated in a shouting match between father and both his sons. Frigga quietly suggested that all parties retire for the evening with a view to furthering discussions over breakfast in more civilised tones.

Breakfast however was nothing more than a passive aggressive face off which rapidly ended with both sons kissing their mother’s cheek and departing once more for the Bi-frost. 

They arrived back in Farmer McGarvie’s field shortly after lunchtime the following day, time not quite passing at the same rate on the two worlds. 

“What will you do now, brother?” asked Thor as they made their way to the loch’s edge. 

“I will find another way to help her,” said Loki, simply. 

Thor smiled and shook his head, “You really are smitten,” he chided. 

Loki walked a little faster. 

“Loki,” Thor called easily matching pace, “Why did you not tell father of Saoirse and the way you feel about her?”

“He believes me to be the God of Lies, a Frost Giant incapable of true feeling. Why waste my breath?”

The two Gods came upon the edge of the field to the East bank of the loch just in time to be drenched by displaced water as a dragon ten times the size of the largest they’d seen in New York hit the surface. Smoke billowed from the direction of the town and sirens wailed in the distance. They shared the briefest of looks before Loki grabbed Thor who flew them to the South bank. There in the shadow of the palace, Iron Man was on his knees cradling a battered, bloodied and lifeless Saoirse McAndrew. 

***   
One Hour Earlier on Earth

Saoirse had been playing the newly returned and freshly polished Betsy to the delight of her children and the group of Avengers who’d stayed the night locally when the ground under their feet began to tremble. The children screamed in fright and were pulled into protective embraces by the two super soldiers while Tony and Natasha helped Saoirse into the cottage’s doorway. 

When the rumbling stopped the roar started. Saoirse paled. Between the energy expended on the loch before she left for New York, healing James, healing herself and then healing Callie, she knew she had very little magical energy left at her disposal, despite Loki’s infusion. The shadow rising over the cottage was immense. Never-the-less she understood her responsibility and levelled a look of pure love at her children. Not taking her eyes off them for a second she simply said, “Natasha, please protect my children while I’m gone,” and then she turned to set about her duty with grim determination. 

She grabbed the new suit jacket Tony had made her on the way out the front door, dimly aware of the super-soldiers and an armoured Tony on her heels. The dragon had already made its way out of the loch and was heading in the direction of the High Street. 

“A lift closer to the chaos?” she asked Tony. 

He nodded and pulled her into his arms before taking off. 

They landed outside the library building on the High Street. The massive beast stood as tall as the multi-storey shopping centre and it was currently pawing at the gaping hole it had made in the front of the Manse, with its back to them. Terrified screams from within told Saoirse that the recently discharged Minister and his family had not yet been asked to leave the house that went with the Parish. 

She let loose the power from within and released the first tendrils from her finger tips. This beast was too big to simply take by the hind legs. If she was to stand any chance, she had to noose its neck to be able to force it along with her will. Just as the wreathes of smoke caught around the dragon’s throat though it sensed their presence and threw its massive head side to side. Saoirse dug her heels in and started dragging the creature back from the Manse. She hadn’t made it more than ten steps and already sweat was pooling down her back. As soon as the dragon was out of firing range of the Manse, Tony set about hauling the Minister and his children out of the unstable wreckage.   
Saoirse took another series of steps toward the loch only to be dragged several feet back again by the colossal monster. “One step at a time,” she chanted to herself as she tried to force herself forward. 

The beast blew out a massive burst of flame that licked at the buildings around them and gave a great heave back toward the Manse, blowing copious flame into the now empty cavity of the house it’d been attacking. Saoirse was rapidly running out of energy yet tried to dig within herself to stand her ground and cart the monster back to the gate. 

It happened incredibly suddenly. She lost control of the beast entirely. Saoirse was pulled clean off her feet by the smoke leashed to her hands and she landed heavily several feet away on the side of her head, before being dragged up the narrow-cobbled street by her arms as the horrified townspeople watched in dismay from where they cowered in the shops and houses. 

“Saoirse!” Tony hollered. 

She was clearly already unconscious and yet the bond tying her to the beast did not dissipate, allowing the beast to continue dragging and bouncing her now limp form off the pavement. 

Tony darted under the giant wing and managed to catch her before the next major impact and he fired every stabiliser he could into trying to hold onto her. She had made it look only too easy to haul the dragons in New York, yet now with one attached to the woman in his arms, Tony felt the enormity of the weight of the beast on the end of her leash. 

“Tony, you have to get her to the loch,” Cap shouted into their comms, he and Bucky just having finished their sprint around to loch to make the High Street. 

“I’m going to need help!” shouted Tony, “I don’t know how she does this, I can’t pull this thing anywhere! I’m taxing the suit just trying to keep us still and she’s hurt really bad.”

“I’m calling in the Other Guy,” called Bruce. Within minutes the Hulk crashed into the town square, hollering at the great crimson beast to get its attention. 

While the Hulk tried to beat it into submission amid flames and chaos, it took both super soldiers and Tony to drag Saoirse and the dragon up the steep cobbles of the Kirkgate and back toward the loch. Once there they were again stumped as to how to get the dragon back in the water, helped along by the Hulk bodily colliding with it, taking them both into the depths of the loch. 

When the dragon hit the water, Saoirse’s magical bond to it evaporated like steam. Once it breached the water it seemed to be caught in the gate’s embrace and it was sucked beneath the surface. Steve retained peace of mind enough to keep his eyes on the water for any sign of the Hulk, only to eventually spot Bruce, paddling gingerly to the bank, before hauling into the water to help him. 

Tony meantime cradled Saoirse tenderly against his chest. He had Friday run a scan and catalogue her extensive injuries and called the British authorities for urgent air ambulance as he couldn’t see a way of safely transporting her faster. Where the jacket had given her some protection to her arms and back, her jeans had torn in places and while the road rash was merely severe in spots, bone was visible at her knees and ankles. She had broken bones, a dislocated shoulder and her face was almost unrecognisable and her hair a matted bloody mess. Tony’s whole body shook with shock and he chanted ‘No, no, no,” almost as prayer to a God he didn’t believe in, as Friday reported the slowing of Saoirse’s heart rate to dangerous levels through blood loss. 

This was how Loki and Thor came upon them. 

Loki couldn’t bring himself to comprehend what he was seeing and was frozen to the spot Thor released him on. Thor was aghast yet made forward to Tony who was trying to prepare to use the remaining charge from his suit to re-start her heart should it fail.

It was amidst this chaos that Frigga appeared to the gathered company. “Mother,” Thor started on seeing her image before him. 

“You must bring her to our healers, my sons,” spoke Frigga. “She does not have much time and she needs healers who can remedy the complete depletion of her seidr as well as treat her physical injuries.”

Tony stared slack jawed at the hazy image of the Queen before him but subconsciously pulled Saoirse closer to his chest. 

“I give you my word, Man of Iron, I will personally ensure she makes a full recovery, but we have to move quickly. If she weakens much further she will not make the Bi-frost journey,” said Frigga gently. 

Loki moved to take Saoirse from Tony. Frigga stopped him however. “You will have to stay and help guard the gate Loki. You will need the help of all Earth’s available sorcerers to defend it while she cannot.”

Thor looked to his mother who nodded to him. He gave his brother a pitying glance before moving to take the limp form of Saoirse from Tony who handed her over with great reluctance. 

“Bring her back to us, buddy?” Tony pleaded with him.

“Of course,” said Thor, gravely. 

“And Odin?” Loki spat through gritted teeth. 

“I will screen her from his notice,” Frigga said seriously. 

“Why?” Thor asked. 

Frigga looked solemnly at both her sons, “Because her fate is tied to the future of Asgard,” she said simply.


	23. Chapter 23

Many hours later, Thor sat with Frigga by Saoirse’s bedside in a private chamber off the Head Healer’s office in the palace of Asgard. Frigga, for the first time in Thor’s memory looked dishevelled, her clothes spattered in blood and a deep frown on her beautiful face. She and the head healer had worked together to reduce the swelling on Saoirse’s brain as the other healers on duty had reset bones and sterilised wounds before she was placed in the regenerative tank. They’d then worked to stimulate rapid growth of tissue, cell replenishment and bone fusion. Saoirse now appeared to be sleeping peacefully, though she was actually enchanted to stay as such to prevent her experiencing any pain as she continued to heal internally. She was washed and dressed in a plain white tunic and trousers which hid the enchanted dressings that were continuing the healing of the worst wounds at her knees and ankles.

The head healer, within moments of scanning Saoirse as they’d secreted her into the healing chambers, had announced her Aesir heritage which had come as little surprise to Thor. He’d then shared with his mother what he knew from Loki of Saoirse’s family background and her suspected link to Heimdall.

“Her magic, when used, depletes in a manner I have not witnessed in you or Loki,” Thor said quietly. 

“Loki and I tire when we use our magic extensively or over great distance, but we are not human and we use our seidr in part to harness the energy around us, which grants us an almost boundless supply. She has never accessed the part of herself that is Aesir, it lies dormant, and so her power is that which she generates within her own being. Or that which is gifted by Loki,” she said with a knowing smile. “So, tell me, how long has he been in love with her?”

Thor smiled but remained tight lipped. 

Frigga rolled her eyes, “Come now, from infancy Loki was never one to share, and yet here lies a woman positively radiating his seidr – that which he holds most dear.” 

“I am not at liberty to comment,” Thor said with a chuckle. One raised brow from his mother though saw his resolve crumble. “Fine, I’d wager pretty much since he first laid eyes on her.”

Thor shook his head and became solemn. “This will be the second disastrous event to keep them from the first outing of their courtship. I do so hope it is not an omen.”

Frigga laughed quietly so as not to disturb their patient. 

***  
It was three days before Saoirse could open her eyes and another several hours before the confusion passed and Frigga and Arvid, the head healer, could get through to her what had happened, where she was and how she had been healed.

Miraculously the parts of her anatomy that had been most badly injured were fully healed and causing her no pain, although her knee was itchy. Bones that had been broken held no lingering pain. Her shoulder however which had been only dislocated ached deep into the joint and as such Arvid decided to wrap her right arm close to her body.

Saoirse was sipping on some water when Frigga produced an apple and a knife and began carving neat slices, feeding them to her one by one. Thor entered the room quietly just as one of these slices was being passed over and his eyebrows almost left his forehead. Frigga just smiled at him serenely and continued feeding her patient that which would undoubtedly unlock her Aesir potential and incur Odin’s wrath.

“I am glad to see you awake, Lady Saoirse,” said Thor. “How fares thee?”

“Miraculously well considering the description of some of the injuries I managed to get myself, thanks to your mother and the team here,” said Saoirse. “Do you know how Alex and Callie are?” 

“Not personally I’m afraid, but I am reliably informed by Heimdall that they are well and enjoying some time with their many new Uncles and Aunts.”

“And the gate?”

Thor took a breath to answer when the door swung open and a stressed and exhausted Loki burst in, immediately breathing a sigh of relief on seeing Saoirse awake and well. He glared at Thor, “Could you have not sent me word that she was finally awake, brother?”

“I literally just found it to be so myself,” Thor said with his hands up in supplication.

Loki came over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Saoirse’s good hand in his. “I am glad so see you safe and awake, little one. The gate is being warded continuously by shift by Stephen Strange, Vision, Wanda and myself but we lack your finesse.”

“Then you should be resting, instead of coming here in your down time,” Saoirse scolded. “But thank you,” she told him. “Thank you all. I can’t believe I got myself in this pickle.”

“You did not such thing,” Loki responded firmly. “You used your power as was needed and it was just incredibly bad timing for that size of a beast to break through when it did.”

“My dear,” said Frigga. “Now that you have been on Asgard and been exposed to our medicine, food and environment, I believe the Aesir within you will have been brought out and you should be able to draw energy from the world around you rather than having to rely on that solely within. This predicament should not befall you again.”

Saoirse thought about it and actually, she could feel a frisson of energy around her now, something she had never been aware of before. She visualised taking it in, in the same way she’d visualised drawing in energy from Loki an felt her fingers tingle. She smiled widely at Frigga. 

Frigga’s face hardened and her posture straightened. “Odin has uncovered my deception. He has asked my projection if we would all be so good as to join him in the throne room.”

It was a silent walk through the palace, three of the four in the group positively radiating tension. Frigga however swanned into the throne room and inclined her head to her seething husband. 

“What is the meaning of this insubordination?” Odin hollered as soon as the doors closed behind them. All guards had been dismissed from the room for the familial showdown and Odin’s voice ricocheted around the empty space.

“That human should never have been brought unto this realm. You two,” he pointed at Loki and Thor, “Will return her to her rightful world this instant!” proclaimed Odin with disdain plastered clear across the lines of his face. 

“Odin, ‘that’ human is a part-Aesir Realm Guardian, or is your remaining sight faltering so in your old age?” Loki said coldly. “Her name is Saoirse and she is my companion and I would have her stay to supper so I might visit with mother and show her some of my home before we return to Midgard,” he continued smoothly while Odin fumed.

Odin saw a trap and tried to reign himself in. “You, my boy, are welcome to visit with your mother. As a Prince of Asgard however, you will not parade around my court with a half breed human widow who has given offspring to another. I know damn well who she is and you, my boy, have responsibilities and you will uphold the honour of this family!”

“You are not my family! Just as well really given your distaste for half-breeds!” yelled an irate Loki, deliberately taking on his Jotun form. 

“Enough,” whispered Saoirse. 

Odin and Loki were suddenly unable to utter a word. She cast an apologetic look at Loki, it was after all his own magic she was employing against him, but she carried on regardless. 

“You Grace,” Saoirse addressed the amused Queen, “I vow no-one is going to come to any harm. I discovered this borrowed magic of Loki’s to be most useful in silencing bickering children just a few days ago. Please forgive me if I employ it just a few moments to make myself heard amidst this battle of rampant egos. 

“You,” she said, addressing Odin in her no-nonsense Mum voice, “Refreshing though it is to be verbally abused for something other than the strangeness of my eyes and ability to battle demons, I expected more grace, hospitality and dignity from the one termed ‘All-father’. I am well aware that your amazing son, who I can see you adore despite your often misguided demonstrations of such, could do so much better than I. However, this life is a bit shit. We eat, we sleep, we bleed, we die and so you will pardon me if, until such times as he sees the error of his ways and leaves me for a childless double-barrelled-named super model, I will revel in his company for so long as he will share it with me. You have a choice to make. You can swallow your pride and your preconceived notions of propriety and get to know me over the occasional meal and see your son, who I know you miss dearly, or you can choose not to, in which case the rift between you will grow. I understand your lives are long, but they are limited. You betrayed his trust, and I would suggest you utilise every opportunity you get to rebuild that if you want to find peace. And by the way, my offspring as you so term them are warm, kind, utterly adorable creatures, and God forbid you should ever meet them for they will find a way into the crevices of your cold dead rock of a heart, old man.

“And you,” she continued, swinging on Loki, “Stop with Odin-thing.” She spoke more quietly as he was closer to her, but all present could still hear. “He is the only father you have ever known and you revere him and desperately want his recognition and affection. He loves you, and hating him is eating away at your aura. He betrayed your trust, yes, but he’s your father and it wouldn’t have mattered if he told you of your heritage when you were five, fifteen or a thousand and fifty years, that news was going to hurt. I can’t pretend to understand what you have gone through, but I understand parenthood and it’s hard. You go from one day into the next stumbling blindly, desperately trying to not fuck up the things you love most in the world. No-one is perfect, not even him. Everyone must reach a point where they accept their parents as people, as flawed and susceptible to error as the next person, and forge a new kind of relationship with them based on that understanding.

“Now, I am going for a walk in that delightful garden I spied on the way here and then I might go try to find this Heimdall chap before I head back. That’s the funny thing about family. When you have none left, being around even the most dysfunctional makes you crave it,” she said pointedly. 

“Your Majesty,” she said, curtseying to Frigga, “Your sons are a credit to you and you have a beautiful home, please forgive my outburst.”

Frigga inclined her head graciously with a wry smile. 

With that Saoirse spun on her heel and departed, passing Thor who smiled at her and shook his head in wonder. The magic on Loki and Odin lifted as soon as the massive throne room doors parted to let her through. Both however remained mute. Loki retracted his Jotun form. 

It was Frigga who broke the silence. “She is a marvellous being, and absolutely perfect for you my darling,” she said, giving Loki a one-armed hug and glaring at Odin. 

Loki, in something akin to shell-shock passively accepted the hug.

Odin’s pomp positively deflated and he sank back into the throne.

“She was right,” Loki realised out loud.

“About which part?” grumbled Odin. 

“All of it, except for her misconception that I could ever grow weary of her, because, well, you have observed…” Loki gestured to the space where Saoirse had stood dressing down the ruler of the Nine and possibly the greatest sorcerer in them. He looked up at the throne and tried to look past his own judgement and saw a withered old man. He was not the man that Loki had looked up to growing up. He was not even the man that he had come to scorn. He was an old tired man who had made mistakes. 

“I would have reacted badly no matter how I found out, and I, I understand your reasoning for not wishing to tell me what I really was,” Loki finished. 

It was a massive concession and Frigga looked pointedly at Odin, a thinly veiled threat in her supremely arched brow. 

“I knew to tell you was to lose you. And then you found out and I lost you anyway and you almost lost yourself in the process,” Odin shook his head. 

“Is it the reason I was never enough?” Loki asked quietly.

“No,” Odin replied. “I only ever wanted you both to see and value your differing strengths that you might be stronger together than apart.”

Loki nodded tightly. Thor looked between the two sensing that this might be as far as their emotional constipation could take them in one encounter.

“Would anyone object if I were to go and invite the Lady Saoirse to dine with us this evening?” Thor asked, looking at his father but conscious that Loki might need some cooling off time also after such a dressing down. 

“I think that might be for the best,” said Odin with resignation. 

Thor caught up with Saoirse standing at the edge of Frigga’s garden on a ridge that overlooked a large portion of the City down to the Rainbow Bridge. 

“Are they at least speaking to one another?” she asked him softly. 

“Aye, I sense a turning point and commend on its creation,” said Thor, gazing out to admire the Kingdom he had no desire to rule.

“It’s beautiful,” she sighed wistfully. “But what is that?” With her unbound hand she gestured to the sky above the Rainbow Bridge which rippled and told her, much like Loki’s illusions, that what was seen was not what was real. It was in that instant that Heimdall, having run up the support of the great bridge from the Bi-frost, attacked the craft of the Dark Elves, breaking its cloaking mechanism and bringing it into full view for all of Asgard. Thor and Saoirse stared in silence for mere moments. And then hell broke loose.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. 

 

Three light craft broke off from the main ship and quickly advanced on the City, firing at the civilians in the marketplace which lined the water’s edge, while the larger craft advanced at a sedate but ominous pace toward the golden City. A rising swell of screams could be heard as panic spread quickly amongst the civilian populace. 

“Take me to the bridge,” Saoirse whispered. “I’ll slow it down.” 

Thor looked at her as if she were mad, but he didn’t have a better plan right there and then. Loki bolted through the door to the garden just in time to see Thor take off with the Realm Guardian tucked into his side. 

Asgard’s warriors were quickly taking to the streets and skies ready to defend their people and one of the light craft was rapidly shot down by pilots of the Einherjar while another disintegrated as it hit the rapidly rising protective forcefield that was going up around the palace and immediate grounds. 

Saoirse and Thor landed heavily on the Rainbow Bridge and Saoirse paused only a moment to source the energy around her and that coming from the Bi-frost before she cast out her power to ensnare the large vessel in the sky. ‘Dragons, alien space craft, same difference,’ she told herself sternly. She had only the use of her left hand, her other bound to her body still but she visualised multiple strands of energy tying themselves to and around the vessel. As the ship passed her she felt the weight take against her magic and planted her feet wide with knees bent to try to avoid a repeat of her last battle. 

The engines of the craft groaned against the sudden resistance and more fighter crafts were deployed, Thor quickly taking to the skies to bring them down with lightning and Mjolnir. Loki materialised in front of Saoirse and ran to take hold of her waist to ground her as she fought against the increased power being fed to the engines. 

“Woman, you do not need to go to such extremes to get out of your promise to have dinner with me,” Loki told her with surprising levity given the situation. He calmly wrapped his arms around her and held her by the waist firmly with her back to his chest. 

“I need my other hand,” Saoirse growled, frustrated by the binding and finding it challenging to wield the extra power she now had access to through only one of her hands. 

“Your magic is an extension of you, not of your fingers specifically. Send it from your centre, not your hand. Your right arm is too weak to be of use to you in this anyway.” 

“Who are these arseholes?” she growled against the strain, trying to work with Loki’s advice. 

“I know not,” Loki said, asserting some effort as he felt Saoirse give slightly toward the edge of the bridge. 

A figure swathed in black robes with elaborate body armour and the whitest hair and overly large milky-blue eyes suddenly joined them on the rainbow bridge. His features generally were pinched but none more so than the tips of his distinctive ears. 

“Well now, aren’t you a powerful little thing?” the stranger hissed with distain. 

“And you might be?” lead Saoirse, realising that so far he had paid absolutely no notice to Loki whom she correctly guessed was not visible though she still felt his protective arm around her. 

“I am Malekith and I come for my revenge on Asgard.” 

“Did the All-Father insult you too?” she quipped, struggling now under the strain of the ship and struggling to maintain her connection to Asgard’s energy. She twitched the fingers in her bound hand and Malekith simply waved off her attempt at catching him with the stasis she’d inflicted earlier on Loki and Odin. 

“I am afraid you cannot catch me with your inferior magic, wench. I will have my ship back now and I will drive it through the heart of all the All-Father holds dear before I make him watch as I return the Nine Realms to darkness,” Malekith said, and with that a silver dagger appeared in his hand before it flew directly at Saoirse’s heart where it was halted inches from its target by Loki’s magic. 

Saoirse had little true comprehension of what the dark elf meant but she could determine enough of his intent to understand what she had to do. Beads of sweat gathered on her brow and she closed her eyes, trusting Loki to keep her alive long enough to stop this madness. Slowly, she curled her fingers in on themselves and the many strands holding the ship at her mercy tightened. Shards of metal began to rain down on them as the hull was literally squeezed to breaking point by the tendrils of her power. Glass shattered and explosions started as the engines were forced inward onto the decks. 

Malekith stared in shock for only a few seconds before he drew a long sword from beneath his cloak and advanced upon her. 

Suddenly Loki was no longer at her back but behind Malekith. Before he could sink his daggers into the tall elf however, Malekith spun and attacked him in turn. What followed was a dance of magic, strength and agility as the two sorcerer warriors fought savagely for control. Meanwhile, Saoirse’s magic was faltering. She’d done some damage it was true, but the craft was still in the air, and clearly, some engines were still functioning as she was being dragged to the edge of the bridge. She glanced over at Loki just in time to see Malekith slide an ornate dagger into his ribcage and Loki let out a gasp before falling to his knees. 

Saoirse cried out and was dragged several feet. 

Malekith lifted Loki by the back of his neck with one hand and brought another dagger to rest under his chin. 

“You will release my craft or I will spill the blood of your accomplice at your feet,” growled Malekith. 

Saoirse held Loki’s eye and a tear fell down her cheek. She knew that to submit was to lose them both their lives and that of countless innocents, something she just couldn’t do. 

Loki remained calm and said to her, “My dear, we’ll always have Bruce’s tank.” 

And Saoirse understood, he was here but not here. This Loki was an illusion. The anger of seeing him in this man’s grasp however didn’t fade with that knowledge. Saoirse felt the swirl of untapped rage start to leave her body and surround her. She further tensed her fist and the craft above them was crushed further. Malekith stabbed Loki again, only to have the body he was holding disintegrate into the wind. 

Saoirse wriggled her right hand free from its binding and threw it up in Malekith’s direction, focusing the swirl of her power into a blast with which to attack the aggressor. He sent back a force of dark magic that hit Saoirse’s blast with force and there the two froze, battling to overpower the other. 

“You are powerful, but a novice never-the-less,” he laughed maniacally, “You cannot defeat me with your energy, it is too pure!” 

“I don’t suppose you’d care to tell me what I could kill you with?” Saoirse threw back. 

Malekith just continued his demented laughing and Saoirse felt the onslaught of his magic making headway. 

“Oh well,” she sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to try blunt force trauma.” 

A look of confusion graced Malekith’s face for all of a split second before Mjolnir connected with the back of his neck. 

Saoirse tumbled onto her knees with the sudden removal of the force of Malekith’s magic against her own. She got up slowly and raised her right hand in the direction of the now listing ship just off to the side of the bridge. Further strands of magic looped the top, middle and bottom of the craft before she closed her eyes and drew the bonds as tight as she could, the ship coming apart in the air and its various parts falling into the waters below before being carried away and off the edge of the world. 

She stood slowly and walked toward the Bi-frost. She could now clearly see the portal above the chamber and the guardian there defending it. The man looked to be the same size and build as Thor himself. 

“Any chance you can toss me up there?” she asked the man. 

“As the lady requests,” said Heimdall offering his hand. 

Saoirse extended to him her left one and Heimdall threw her as one might compete in a hammer toss, up toward the void. She caught the edges of the portal mid-flight but hadn’t quite thought through supporting her body weight with her right shoulder. She cried out in agony as her shoulder once again dislocated. She drew the portal closed through grit teeth and blinding pain, in the same fashion as she had the one in New York, and before she could wonder if anyone might be capable of catching her, she was falling. 

Ten feet or so from the ground, she was halted in her descent by the power of Gungnir and the man wielding her. Saoirse was turned right side up in the air and her feet gently met solid ground. She turned to be met by the sight of Thor, Odin on a horse with way too many legs and a pale but whole Loki. She sat down heavily and cradled her damaged arm awkwardly. 

Loki quickly made his way to her side and used his seidr to numb as much of her pain as he could. 

“You’re OK?” she stammered, eyes glazed in pain as he worked. 

“Yes, little one, forgive me for sending an apparition to you. The dark elves had a plant in the dungeon who broke free and attacked Mother and Father from within the palace. I could not leave them.” 

“But you were corporeal, I felt your arms around me,” she said, starting to tremble as the last vestiges of adrenaline left her. 

“It takes a great deal from me to do so, but it is possible for short periods,” he said, trying to help her stand but her legs were not co-operating. The pain from the phantom wound his apparition had received under his arm temporarily prevented Loki from lifting her as he wished to do. 

Odin approached the pair with an appraising eye which softened when he saw the full force of Loki’s concern for this woman. If he hadn’t borne witness to her magnificent display of power, bravery and strength only moments before, he would have sworn her a weak mortal based on her current condition. But this was a mortal who had essentially saved his Kingdom despite his refusal to lend her either aid or hospitality, much to his shame. 

Loki watched Odin approach warily. When the old King reached the pair he undid his great red cape and to Loki’s surprise, wrapped it around Saoirse tenderly before calling Sleipnir forward. Thor came forward with the horse and after Loki had managed to situate himself on the great beast’s back, he passed Saoirse up to his brother, who held her close while they walked slowly back to the palace, the people making way for the procession with heads bowed in deference to the sorceress who had saved them from invasion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's work toward something a bit more warm and fuzzy, just cause, you know, it's nearly Christmas and all that :)

25.

It took a frustrated Arvid and her assistant Eir around twenty minutes of Saoirse’s cursing to put her shoulder back in place. “This was much easier when you were unconscious,” the Head Healer groused.

With her arm re-bound and looking only a little grey in her adrenaline come-down, Saoirse walked out of the healers’ rooms to find Thor and Loki leaning against pillars in the grandiose hallway.

“Father is holding a crisis-council to discuss the threat but wishes to extend you an invite to dine with us,” said Thor.

“Thank you, Thor. Please tell him I appreciate it and what it must have cost him to make the offer, but I really have to get home to the little people. I mean no slight, I’ve just never been away from them like this before.”

“How do you feel?” Loki asked, taking her good hand and trying surreptitiously to send more healing energy into her shoulder. 

“OK, a bit sore, tired. But you can stop that,” she admonished feeling the tickle of his magic, playfully shoving him away. “You are not in the greatest shape yourself.”

“I will be fine in a day or two,” he smirked. “Were it not for the strength of the dark magic in Malekith I would not have suffered at all from our scuffle.”

Saoirse squeezed her eyes shut and shook off the memory of the dagger piercing him; of the pain that tore through her before realising he was safely elsewhere. She sighed and released a breath, opening her eyes to look up at the green-eyed man with not a little longing. “Take me home?” she asked him. 

Loki’s smirk melted into a softer more genuine smile and he nodded, offering her his arm which she happily took and, as they leaned on one another and headed out of the healing wing, Thor watched on with a smile, neither of them paying him any heed.

“Look after each other,” he muttered softly as they rounded a corner out of view.

***  
Pepper was marvelling at the intense concentration on Alex’ face as he fought to separate two flat thin pieces of Lego when suddenly he looked up with an ear to ear grin. 

“Mummy’s back,” he announced, getting to his feet and lifting his newly created caravan onto his personally claimed shelf to join his previous creations where they were safe from his sister’s reach.

“You sure, kid?” mumbled Tony from the corner where he was holed up behind his own plastic brick fortress – complete with twin turrets, working drawbridge and, of all things, a functioning escalator. 

“I can hear her feeding the fishes,” the little boy said excitedly, “She’s loud today.”

Tony and Pepper shared a look, neither of them hearing anything out of the ordinary. 

“It’s really beautiful,” said Alex, finishing tidying away his playthings. “Can I go meet her, Aunty Pepper?”

“Sure,” said Pepper, going with it. She’d heard Saoirse had been in really bad shape when she went off-world with Thor, but she wasn’t about to doubt Alex, any more than she would his mother. “Let’s grab our jackets, it’s cold out,” she called, bringing down his duffle coat and mittens before wrapping her own scarf around her. The temperature had really dropped this week and she longed to be back in the Tower with energy efficient heating and insulation. Although New York was probably colder than Scotland at its worst, there was a pervasive damp in the air here, carried on seemingly eternal hurricane force winds, that rendered her totally unable to fully thaw indoors or out. 

The little boy practically exploded out of the house as soon as the door was opened. Tony watched Pepper hurry along the frosty rucked path after him in her newly acquired walking boots and eased the stiffness from his joints after being sat on the cold floor for some time. As much as he loved the kids, he felt he’d aged five years in five days, but wasn’t sure if that was the kids’ restless sleep and early mornings or the fresh memory of his friend lying broken in his arms. 

Saoirse and Loki, accompanied by a weary looking Stephen Strange and an even more ragged Wanda Maximoff, met Alex half way back to the cottage, where he tried to launch himself at his mother only to be caught mid-air by Loki and returned to terra firma at a safe distance, invoking a substantial pout.

“Honey, easy,” said Saoirse, holding up her good hand to pause her child before pulling away Odin’s borrowed cape to expose the sling underneath. “You’re going to have to be gentle with me for a while OK?”

Alex reddened and eased off on the pout. “Are you OK, Mummy?”

She nodded to him. “Where’s your sister at?”

“She’s inside with Uncle Tony, she’s having a nap because we walked all the way around the lake this morning to take the Avengers and Uncle Stephen some coffee and cake and then he let us go get ice-cream even though it’s winter time though Aunty Pepper had hot chocolate because she said she needed to defrost her whole face, not turn it to an icicle,” he said, gasping a breath, “and did you really go to Asgard Mummy? What’s it like? Did you have a sleepover at Thor’s Mummy and Daddy’s house and is their medicine magic like yours and how big was that dragon that it managed to beat you up so bad you had to go to another whole planet on a rainbow ambulance? And if their magic is so good why is your arm still in a bandage?!”

The other adults in the little group were fighting to hold back smiles as they came upon the cottage and finally, the little boy ran out of questions and let his mother get a word in edgeways. 

“It was a monster of a dragon honey, and I did have to go for help on Asgard. It’s a very beautiful place and yes, I did stay at Thor and Loki’s Mummy and Daddy’s palace. The healers were very good and seemed to blend medicine and magic and they did do a great job at looking after me. But then their world got attacked and I hurt my arm again fighting with a spaceship. It’s not so bad this time though that I couldn’t come home and see you. I’ve missed you and Callie so much,” Saoirse told him while they all stripped off their outer wear and settled in the tiny lounge around the fireplace. 

Alex climbed onto his mother’s lap on her good side, and cuddled in. “I’m glad you’re home Mummy, I missed you,” he whispered softly. 

Saoirse rocked him a few moments before he slid off her knee and went back to playing with his Lego. Saoirse eyed the creation in the corner and laughed. “You know hon, if you’re going to build Legos with Uncle Tony you need to give him a handicap.”

“What’s a handicap, Mum?”

“Something that makes things more difficult to someone who is really good at something – like making him play with one hand tied behind his back. And possibly a blind-fold.”

“I like watching Uncle Tony make stuff, it gives me good ideas.”

The man in question appeared in the doorway with Callie on his hip and a rueful smile in place for his friend. She looked so whole, despite the sling, that he wanted to weep. Instead he hugged the little one tighter and set her on her feet to toddle happily to her mother. 

“Did my ears deceive me or did you actually say you’ve been off-world fighting a spaceship?” the inventor asked. 

“She did a little more than fight it,” muttered Loki. 

Saoirse pulled Callie up onto her knee on her good side stiffly. “Maybe a story for when the kids go to bed?” she said to Tony.

Tony looked at Loki and realised that the God looked a little worse for wear also. Anything that could rough up the Asgardian boys was likely very bad news. He checked the room. “Where’s thunder-pants?”

“Thor will be staying to defend Asgard and deal with the recent attack,” said Loki. “I’d surmise he will rejoin us in a few weeks.”

Saoirse leaned back into the chair while Callie played with a handful of her hair, still looking half asleep as toddlers just up from a nap so often do. “How have things been here? Has there been much activity from the gate?”

“A little,” said Stephen tightly. 

“The night after you left the ground started quaking again. One dragon came through but it was smaller than those in New York. Strange created a secondary portal to house it where it’s been falling through an alternate dimension for the last several days. I ran a trace on your magic’s imprint on the loch to try to replicate your ‘fish food’ and between all of us we’ve managed to run a continuous similar barrier since then,” Loki explained while Wanda’s eyes gradually closed and her head lolled back onto the couch. 

“I’m so grateful, to all of you, you must be exhausted,” said Saoirse quietly, conscious of the dozing young witch.

“We have a potential solution for you Saoirse, but it appears as though you and we may need a few days’ rest before we can enact it,” said Strange. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. It transpires Vision can not only act as a conductor for our various energies but I was able to project my consciousness onto him once we were channelling. If we each send you our energy and you project your consciousness and the power to him, I propose he could close the gate from beneath the surface.”

“Would he not suffer from the lack of oxygen?” Saoirse challenged. 

“His body might be temporarily weakened from a lack of oxygen so we’ll tank him to be sure. And Wanda can be on hand to help stabilise his position or retrieve him, should he need aid once the portal starts to close.”

Saoirse nodded slowly, “Well, that’s reassuring. We can’t risk accidentally sending someone off to Dreikiheim by accident.”

“So you’ll give this a chance?” asked Loki.

“Of course, if Vision’s prepared to try, I’m game.”

“And if successful you’ll come live with me?” piped up Tony. “No pressure to become an Avenger, just, you know, have you nearby, as, you know, friend slash family, occasional contractor, stay-at-home Mom, or free-lancer, whatever you like.”

Pillows were launched at Tony from around 3 directions for his usual single-mindedness and, in the hilarity, most of the assembled party missed Saoirse trace the faint bruise under Callie’s eye and her murmured response of, “In a heartbeat.”

Not however, the quietly elated Prince of Asgard.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Saoirse’s renewal of her ward on the loch gave peace to the frayed nerves of the assembled Avengers. Most, Loki included, headed back to the B&B to shower, eat and sleep under their own steam, but Wanda was eventually carried out of Saoirse’s living room bridal style by Vision, still comatose. 

After a power nap and a shower Saoirse came downstairs ready to relieve Pepper and Tony of baby-sitting duties. Five minutes of watching her making herself a cup of tea one-handed though had them staying on to feed and bath the kids before taking their leave for the B&B to enjoy the delights of a whole nights’ sleep. 

Saoirse felt terrible. They’d all clearly suffered a great deal owing to her being bested by the last demon to come through the gate and it wasn’t lost on her how close she’d come to leaving the children as orphans. She already had a will naming Tony and Pepper as guardians but now that she was in a financial position to, she resolved to set up Life Insurance first thing in the morning. That is, if anyone would ensure a retained contractor for MI5. 

It took an eternity to settle the children to sleep. After many cuddles, tales of the beauty of Asgard and awkward one handed blanket arranging, Callie continued to appear in the kitchen doorway for just one more cuddle every five minutes for over an hour until Saoirse’s second attempt at a cup of tea went cold. 

Finally, it had been a solid ten minutes since any tiny footprints had been heard in the cottage and Saoirse made herself a cheese and pickle sandwich and sat down heavily at the kitchen table. 

Before she could take the first bite however a light knock arrived at the door. After a brief sigh and a trudge, Saoirse opened the door to find Loki poised awkwardly on the other side with a large picnic basket in hand and a bottle of red wine in the other. 

“Tony said you didn’t eat with the kids? I just wanted to be sure you did. Eat that is. Anyway, I brought a light supper,” he said.

Saoirse smiled at the ineloquence of the Silvertongue and pulled the door further to let him in. “Best get a meal in together before the next catastrophe strikes, eh?” she laughed, following him into the kitchen. “Oh,” she groaned as she caught the aroma of warm buttery pastry, “I don’t know what’s in there but it smells divine.”

Loki smiled more confidently and placed the basket on the table with a little flourish, lifting Saoirse’s intended supper and raising an eyebrow at her. “I think we can do better than this.”

“Cheese and pickle – Branston’s specifically – is a British institution I’ll have you know,” she told him. “It’s our equivalent of North America’s PB&J.”

“I mean your majestic sandwich no slight, little one, I just thought…” and with that he reached into the basket and brought out a tin foil wrapped salmon en croute for possibly four people and further little parcels and tupperware of roasted vegetables and other various sides. He smiled devilishly at her over the steaming food and she just shook her head. 

“And this is a light supper?”

“My dear, I’m sure you will one day soon have the regrettable experience of having to dine with my parents. Then, you shall know the feast that is dinner. Supper at the Tower is also rarely light given the appetites of those involved.”

Saoirse procured some plates, glasses and cutlery while Loki finished opening the parcels, finally bringing out two large slices of cheese cake and pouring two modest glasses of wine. 

When both were sat and the wine was poured, she offered him a ‘Slainte’ to which he replied with a ‘Skal’ and they ate in comfortable silence for a while. 

“I’m sorry for being quite so opinionated in front of your parents,” she told him, pushing some baby carrots around her plate. 

Loki’s face became serious and he looked at her with an expression so admonishing she felt the need to recoil in her seat. You could have heard a pin drop as he silently appraised her. And then he smiled, widely. 

Saoirse didn’t know whether to be afraid of rebuke or relieved. 

“God of Mischief,” he said with his hand on his breast, “Have we met?” he extended a hand to her. 

She smacked it away with a roll of her eyes. “Arse.”

He chuckled and twirled the wine in his glass. “You made some very astute observations and cut through a millennia of family hypocrisy in under five minutes, bewitching me with my own magic in the process. My dear, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for. You astound me, and it is most refreshing.”

“Well, so long as you’re into reckless and bolshy we should get along fine. Do you really think that Vision can help me close the portal?” she asked, switching gear. 

Loki became a little more serious. “I think you will have to practice some before you’ll be able to receive, transfer and project into his consciousness simultaneously. That’s some feat, even for the likes of Strange and I.”

Saoirse nodded, “One to worry about tomorrow then.”

They polished off the last of the food and wine over less serious small talk. He wanted to know what the new energies she could tap into felt like and she wanted to know what he missed most from his home when he was on Earth for long periods. 

Sated and feeling the weight of the day Saoirse sat back from the table and yawned. “OhmyGodI’mSorry,” she mumbled around her hands as another took her just as the first ended. 

Loki just smiled kindly, “Time for bed, little one,” he said, casting a hand over the table and removing all evidence of their meal. 

“Does that trick wash and put the dishes back in the cupboard?” she asked. 

Loki just smiled. 

“How are you single?” she mused.

Loki shrugged. “Domestic magician rates lowly to some against criminal mastermind."

Saoirse reached up and used the pad of her finger to ease the frown line that appeared on his ethereal face. He looked down at her intently and leaned into her touch. She took the opportunity to close the gap and taste the wine on his lips, then his tongue, until finally, he pulled her from her seat to straddle him so they had the most comfortable access to each other. 

They kissed languidly for some time, just enjoying the closeness of another being, the warmth of their bodies pressed close. Their fingers once or twice grazed bare flesh at the seams of their shirts but never wandered further. Butterflies danced in her belly as his lips captured and massaged her bottom lip and his cock strained in his jeans while he fought the urge to buck up into her.

“I’d invite you to stay but the kids are chance to be up a few times. They’ve been really unsettled over my disappearing stint,” she told him, breaking a kiss to lay her head on his shoulder. 

“Would it upset them to find another man in your bed?”

Saoirse pressed a kiss just below his ear and he let out a low gasp. “No, Callie is too young to care and Alex has no awareness of sex, and is probably more psychologically traumatised by our auras playing with one another in broad daylight than he’d be around you sharing my bed. But at the same time, I don’t think I could relax enough to do anything other than sleep if I’m worried they might get up.”

“I would be happy to go if it is your wish, or happy to stay and simply sleep with you.”

Saoirse felt the sincerity in his aura and leaned back and nodded, “Come to bed then.”

They each took a few moments in the bathroom before she led him by the hand upstairs. She briefly checked on the sleeping children before joining him in her room and closing the door softly behind her. 

“Would you mind taking the wall side?” she asked in a whisper, “You’re less likely to wake up with Callie sleeping on you that way.”

Loki waved a hand over himself and changed from his black jeans and light black sweater into a dark green undershirt and black jogging pants.

“Your magic has so many efficiencies!” she laughed, grabbing a long, checked night shirt and a robe from the back of the door. She fought with the sling for a few moments to get it off and headed back down to the bathroom to change. 

When she slipped back into the room and shucked her robe, Loki marvelled at her lean bare legs briefly before she slid under the duvet beside him.

“I don’t sleep well in bottoms,” she told him. “Does it bother you?”

“Absolutely not. However, my Godly self-control may only help me hold off enjoying the feel of your skin on my finger-tips while I’m awake. I make no such promises for my unconscious actions.”

“Duly noted, and permission to cop a feel of legs granted,” she told him leaning her head on his shoulder and tucking a leg up over his where it was instantly met with a surprisingly warm hand which just held her close. 

“How is your shoulder feeling?” he asked.

“Tight, but not too sore.”

“Goodnight, little one,” he whispered into her hair, knowing she was already drifting off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance warning for a spattering of smut toward the close of the chapter, we're about to start earning our E rating.

27.

 

It is often the case that the more exhausted you become physically, the faster your mind will run when you finally achieve some quiet. Which is why what followed was a bit of an existential crisis for the God of Lies.

He was categorically _not a cuddler_ , or so screamed a portion of his gnarly mind, while another wanted to worship the Fates for allowing him to be back in this bed, awash in her scent, and with her moulded to his side no less. Was it just a physical attraction? Was he here now just as a prelude to wetting his dick in her warm cunt?

No sooner had the notion run through his mind than he shuddered at the thought and pulled her tightly against him. Whatever was happening between them, the thought of not having her in his life made him feel ill. With the exception of a couple of awkward encounters in his early centuries and then his mutually destructive relationship with Sigyn, which if he’s honest was more an attempt to upset his father than to form a romantic attachment, Loki had never truly felt the call of the flesh. While Thor went through centuries of fighting and fucking with gusto, Loki had been bewitching maids into believing they had lain with the second Prince so to save himself further ridicule by Thor’s court of idiots.

He could well appreciate the beauty of the female form, and indeed of the male form come to think on it, but sex with strangers had made him feel hollow and lonely in a way that his natural tendency toward isolation with his books did not. It had been good with Sigyn, great even, but they were so similar in temperament that they fought more than fucked.

Loki thought back on that moment in the room downstairs where he had come apart through this woman’s interference in his aura – her healing – and, even knowing others had had the same reaction to this process, he had felt a warmth and completeness that was absolutely alien to him and so utterly addictive. He had wondered if it was just a natural part of the process and had prodded around Barton, Tony and Tasha to see if they had felt any lingering attachment to Saoirse after their encounters. Tasha it seemed had no attraction to the blonde at all. Her experience had been a physical pleasure, but it was disconnected from any person present. Barton’s reaction was limited. After the procedure he’d been horny sure, but his sole thought had been to get back to the farm to ‘unwind’. As Tony knew of his feelings, he’d been quite straight with him about his concerns. No point in playing coy.

_“Tony, my feelings for Saoirse seem to have become exacerbated by the process of her healing me. Is this something you have experienced?” he’d asked the genius one afternoon in Tony’s workshop. Tony, who was used to the raven God pacing his workspace asking all manner of philosophical and usually rhetorical questions, in his strive to adjust to life on Earth and his past actions, looked up, not used to having to actually respond to his friend’s musings._

_“If you’re asking me if Saoirse healing me gave me a perpetual boner for her, then the answer is no. When she was healing me it felt good, awesome even, and yeah, my dick reacted to that general sense of wellbeing rather enthusiastically, but it wasn’t connected to her. Attraction didn’t even come into it. Ew. She’s like my little sister,” he finished with a shudder._

_Loki frowned deeply and sat on the stool across from him, while one of his clones arrived to deliver a mint tea to Loki and a fresh coffee for Tony. Tony and the gang had become used to Loki’s increased use of magic now that he wasn’t fighting blood poisoning 24/7. “I don’t understand why you don’t just summon the beverages directly,” mused Tony. “Surely it involves less effort.”_

_“It just doesn’t taste the same, it’s my memory of the taste of coffee, not the actual thing. A poor substitute,” said Loki, breathing deeply of the scent of the tea which he’d taken to drinking to take his mind back to her kitchen._

_Tony put down his cup. “If you’re worried that what you feel for her is just an off-shoot (sorry – ahem) of her working her magic on you, then let me tell me you, as a friend, to get your head out of your ass. Look kid, you ran into this workshop like a hormonal teenager the day you thought big bro’ was off to spill your secret desire for her. You were hot for her before she worked her whammy on you. Maybe it’s just spending more time with her has intensified the way you feel. Happens to the best of us,” he finished quietly, looking over to where Pepper stood outside the workshop glass door, having her handprint scanned._

_“Right. Good talk, thanks” said Loki, abruptly taking his tea with him and exiting the lab ahead of whatever hell Ms Potts was there to serve upon Tony._

Tony it seemed, was quite right, the more time he spent with Saoirse, the more the feelings bubbling within him, grew and intensified. He sent up a silent prayer to any deity that would still hear his broken soul, that he would be granted the privilege of her love, despite his many failings. With a rare and newly discovered hope for his own future lightening his heart, the God of Mischief finally calmed and slipped into an exhausted and thankfully dreamless sleep.

**

Across town, Pepper rolled her hips and groaned as Tony’s public bone ground deep into her oversensitive clit. Tony had given her two almost conjoined orgasms with his tongue before she’d finally taken over and pinned him to the slightly lumpy mattress. She rode him hard toward her final orgasm of the night and Tony breathed deeply to try to hold off his own orgasm long enough to see her get there.

“Tony,” Pepper gasped breathily, taking his hands in hers from her hips.

“Hm,” he answered, opening his eyes and admiring the way the flush on her beautiful face ran down her throat before blossoming out toward her breasts and soft pink nipples.

“I want to have your baby,” she breathed, placing his hands on her flat stomach and rolling her hips, reaching back to cup his balls and give him the light squeeze he loved.

The words should have given him a limp dick faster than a bucket of ice but instead Tony’s heart surged and his cock throbbed and pulsed almost painfully as he came panting her name. Pepper gasped through her closely following orgasm, her vaginal walls gripping him and milking him delightfully. When the final pulse of his dick passed she collapsed on his chest.

Tony pulled the comforter up around them and held her close while their heart rates returned to normal.

“Sorry, inappropriate time to spring that on you,” she murmured.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered simply.

“Marry me first?” said Tony.

“Since when are you a traditionalist?” she chuckled, propping herself up to talk face to face.

He shrugged and toyed with a lock of her hair. “I just wanna do one thing right by you, Pepper.”

“OK, Edward. And?”

“And I want you and our children to have everything, no question, if anything happens to me. So you have everything you could need at your disposal to disappear.”

Pepper frowned but nodded. “You could retire?” she asked gently, “The team’s grown. Saoirse might be able to come back with us. We could justify starting a creche at the Tower.”

“I’ll never fully retire Pepper, but I will be supporting them from the lab more. I have this feeling that the big bad is coming, have had ever since the fiasco with the Tesseract. I won’t leave them to deal without Iron Man so long as I can physically wear the suit.”

“I know and I’ll not ask you to,” said Pepper. “But we’re not getting any younger, and I don’t want to regret not having a family down the line because of a fear of some unknown that may never come to pass in our lifetime.”

He kissed her and pulled her back down onto him, the movement allowing his softened cock to slip from her wet folds. “Let me get you a warm cloth Ms Potts, and we can plot our wedding, or elopement, whatever you prefer,” he said with his usual smirk back in place.

She slapped his backside as he slipped from the bed. “I didn’t say yes yet!” she called laughingly from the bed, reality slamming back in through the post orgasmic haze. “Neither did I,” he said cockily from the doorway to the ensuite, ensuring she was watching as he dropped her packet of birth control pills into the little waste bin.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which children be children. A massive thank you to those reviewing and leaving kudos. In between my full time job and family it can be murder to find the time to write.

28

 

Saoirse awoke sometime before dawn.  Realising it was the patter of tiny feet that had woken her she slipped out of bed and into her robe before tiptoeing down the stairs.  She met Alex coming out of the bathroom.

“Hey peeps, do you need some water?”

“No Mummy,” he said sleepily, “Is it still night-time?”

“Yes, honey, it’s still night-time.”

“Kay, Goodnight,” he murmured, heading back to his bed.  “Mummy?” he asked, half-way up the stairs, “Can we take Loki to ‘Sofa’ for waffles for breakfast?”

“I suppose so,” Saoirse replied smiling.

Her son smiled back, enjoying the warm glow of his Mum’s happiness, and then took himself back to bed.

Saoirse went to the bathroom and then crept back to bed, carefully avoiding her cold feet coming into contact with Loki.  She’d no sooner settled on her side away from him though than the sleepy God sought her out and started moulding himself to her body till they were nestled securely in the classic spoons position. 

“What hour is it?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to tug her more securely against him.

“Around five, go back to sleep,” she answered in a whisper. 

He buried his nose in her hair while moving his hand to her knee only to draw it slowly up the naked flesh of her outer thigh leaving goosebumps in his wake.  When he reached the hem of her night-shirt though he ceased and let out a shaky breath. 

Saoirse felt his erection nudge at her bottom through the soft flannel of her shirt and his light joggers, instinctively arching back against him.

“I will not take you here,” he growled.  “I want your undivided attention and you free to shriek in bliss.”

Saoirse smiled into the darkness and wriggled her bottom once more for cheek before stilling.  “Noted, I’ll try not to get too wet imagining just that.”

“Minx,” he choked out.

“What can I say, you bring out the best in me. Sleep well, my Prince.”

**

Where Saoirse had been bold under cover of darkness, she’d been distinctly less so when Loki emerged from the shower room fully dressed in the morning in distressed jeans and a dark green sweater, dark hair tamed in careful waves about his shoulders.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he’d said, kissing the top of her head briefly as he moved calmly to the kettle.  Saoirse blushed three shades of puce before Alex came through and demanded that now Loki was up they should go for waffles for breakfast.

“Don’t you mean second breakfast?” his mother clarified.  “I’m going to start calling you Bilbo.”

Loki snorted, delighting in having understood a pop culture reference. 

Saoirse raised her brows at him and he just smiled.  “One of the first sets of books Tony leant me at the Tower.  Closely followed by Game of Thrones, The Bourne Trilogy and Harry Potter.”

“I like Harry Potter, but I’m only allowed to watch the first two movies ‘cos Mummy says the next one is too scary,” Alex piped up.

“Your mother is very wise.  The Dementors were quite a frightening concept, even for grown-ups,” Loki said seriously.

“Are you going to marry my Mummy?” asked Alex.

Saoirse dropped her tea cup and muttered a quiet expletive.  Loki joined her on the floor behind the counter, cleaning up the spillage with a wave of his hand and a reassuring smile.  “Would you like to tackle this line of questioning?” he asked her quietly.

She sighed out a nod and went to sit with her son at the dining table.  “Honey, grown-ups spend a lot of time together before they decide whether they like each other, even more time before they decide to get married, even if they are in love.  It’s a lot more complicated than it is in story books.  Sometimes you go on dates and really like someone and then they move in for a while and you decide you can’t live with their smelly feet or their taste in movies.  Sometimes you go on dates and have sleep overs and the other person always has their own home and you have yours.  Sometimes people live together and then never get married.”

The little boy spent a few minutes processing.  “If you marry Loki, will he become my Dad?”

“No one will ever replace your Dad honey,” she told him gently.

Alex looked a bit distressed by her answer.  “I know he wouldn’t be my actual Daddy, but…” he glanced over at Loki a little apprehensively, “It would be nice to be allowed to call someone Dad if they were doing Dad type stuff with us,” he told his mother quietly.

Saoirse felt like a fish out of water.  She truly had no idea where to go next with this conversation.

Loki brought a mug of tea over to the table and sat opposite Alex.  “You know, Alex, my Dad isn’t my actual Dad.”

“Really?” asked Alex, “Did your Daddy die too?”

“Not quite, my parents gave me up because I was born different from my people.  I was too small and they didn’t believe I would live and be healthy.  Odin, my adoptive Father, found me and brought me back to his world to live with him and my Mother, Frigga.  They chose me as their son, and now,” he glanced at Saoirse, “I choose to consider them as my parents.”

“But you’re so tall!” the little boy exclaimed.

Loki smiled wryly.  “To you, perhaps, but not to my own people.  I believe you can choose family and family can choose you, but it takes time and everyone has to be comfortable with the idea.  How about we get to know each other as Loki and Alex for now.  When and if you want to change that, let me know and we’ll have another discussion, work out what we’re both comfortable with.”

Alex smiled properly at Loki for the first time, partly because he was adjusting to the idea of someone loving and caring for his Mum besides him and Callie, partly because Loki spoke to him like a grown up, and partly because Alex saw Loki’s usually green aura fire in crimson when he stole glances at his Mum and when he spoke of choosing family. 

“Can we go for waffles _now_ Mum?” Alex asked, jumping in his seat.

Saoirse rolled her eyes. “Go put your hat, coat and scarf on, and help Callie with hers.”

The little boy ran off.  “Unattached super-model looking any more appealing yet?” she asked him wryly.

He reached over and took her hand.  “The three of you are a package deal,” he told her quietly.  “I would not have come to court you if I did not fully intend to be whatever they need me to be also.  I only wish I had practical experience with children.  I confess I have none and even fewer positive Father figures to model on.”

Saoirse came round the table and hugged him from behind.  “Thank you,” she said simply before moving to break up a brewing war with snow boots in the hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. 

It took a week in the end, before Saoirse could draw energy from the more magical members of the Avengers and then project the combined power and her particular capabilities onto Vision. The effort of projecting her own magic to Vision exhausting her so thoroughly that Loki declined further sleepovers to ensure she achieved the best rest possible. 

After a further week she could hold the channel of power to Vision open for up to ten minutes at a time but it felt somehow lacking. He didn’t say anything but she could feel Vision’s scepticism when she described to him how to take hold of the edges of the portal. Never-the-less she could tell the team were getting impatient to return to New York and so she decided to set the date of their actual attempt on the gate. 

The early morning mist still hung low on the water when Saoirse, Vision, Wanda, Stephen and Loki took up position on the jetty. Natasha and Bruce were looking after the kids while Tony, Clint and Thor hung back on the water’s edge for moral support. 

The townsfolk had been warned to stay away from the shores in case anything went wrong. 

Vision soared gracefully into the air while Saoirse ‘fed the fish’, lighting the gate for him to find its centre. He turned to her and nodded serenely before disappearing into the water. 

Wanda wove her powers around Vision’s form to keep him from being sucked into Dreikiheim if something went wrong. 

Gently, the sorcerers in attendance offered up the essence of their magic for Saoirse to draw from and she spent a moment adjusting to the flow of their energy before she turned and raised her good arm out toward the loch. She felt for Vision’s energy and sent the collected power out into the water for him. Once she could feel the flow of energy balanced came the hard part. Opening her mind, she started channelling her own power to him. She felt him extend his arms and pictured him sourcing the portal’s edges in the dark depths. She felt when he had hold and then began drawing the gate closed in her mind. A swirl of energy started forming in the air above the water but the chasm was so wide and the gate so well established in time that it didn’t give at the edges as she had experienced with other smaller, newer portals. 

Desperate for this to work she raised her other hand and instead of trying to send Vision her power she focussed on being him, on being the one wielding the power to close the gate. 

Had her eyes not been tight closed she’d have noted the flash of light to her left side. Instead, a momentary panic shot through Loki as he saw Odin materialise and level Gungnir at his beloved. 

“Our power is freely shared with this mortal,” declared Odin, a great jet of light leaving the staff and hitting Saoirse straight in the back. The light was so intense the other Avengers had to shield their eyes and after only a few short seconds, the light carried through Saoirse and to Vision, deep in the loch’s belly. 

Saoirse began levitating from the dock as she truly connected to Vision for the first time. She could feel the edges of the gate attached as though to her own hands and she gave an inhuman roar as she drew the edges together. With a final blast of energy, the light brightened as the loch radiated a great wave of blue energy from its centre out to the banks on almost all sides. 

The connection then broken between them, Saoirse dropped to the jetty where she was nimbly caught by Loki while Wanda drew the limp form of Vision from the water, laying him down gently by them. 

“Vision?” asked Wanda as he opened his eyes groggily. 

“Saoirse?” he asked in return. 

“Here, all good,” Saoirse answered, staggering slightly in making her way over to him. “You?” 

“You is me,” he declared and gave an uncharacteristic giggle. “I was you. I was she, and with the fingers, and it was… Woah,” he said, dissolving into hysterics. 

Saoirse looked him over and then looked up at Wanda with some concern. 

“Hey Vis,” said Tony coming closer. “Are you high?” 

“Why Tony, my friend, I believe that is incredibly astute as far as descriptions go,” answered Vision, beginning to stand and dusting off some algae, still laughing. “And, oh heavens, I have around ten versions of a naked Loki running around my head!” 

Now the other Avengers were laughing with him while Saoirse turned scarlet. 

Vision’s laughter died out and he gave a great gasp, staggering slightly. All the smiles around him died suddenly as he dropped heavily to his knees clutching his heart. 

“Vis?” asked Tony. 

“I feel it!” Vision gasped. “Your panic Tony... your fear in the cave, in the portal... Bucky... trapped, defenceless – cold! So cold!” He crumpled to the ground on his side. Rocking in the foetal position and continued in a breathless, gasping panic. “I feel it all. Loki – so much pain! Endless torture and hopelessness. Make it stop!” 

“What the hell?” shouted Tony, looking round the group frantically. 

Saoirse stood dumb for only a second. “Loki, Strange, my connection to him is broken right?” 

“Yes, your energies are separate,” Loki confirmed quietly. 

“Their pain!” Vision wailed from within the desperate embrace of Wanda. “You have taken in their pain! Why would you carry this for them?” he cried to Saoirse in despair. 

“What does he mean, Saoirse?” asked Tony, more horrified at the implications of what he was hearing every second. 

“It doesn’t make sense,” said Saoirse, shaking her head. “Stephen, go get Alex.” 

Strange didn’t question her, merely created a portal and ducked his head into her living room, bringing Alex back with him. 

Alex stepped out onto the dock and briefly flinched at the sight of the groaning, wailing, six-foot plus red man lying beside his Mum. 

Saoirse closed the distance between them rapidly and knelt at his height. “Alex, buddy, I need you to help me. Can you look at Vision’s aura and tell me what you see?” 

“But he doesn’t have a...” Alex started, but then as he looked back at Vision, he saw it. An aura that wasn’t there before, forming quickly around Vision, and which looked alarmingly like his mother’s. 

“It’s like yours Mummy,” he said. “No, it is yours.” 

The little boy stood up and traced invisible lines through both auras. “He has the broken lines you’ve collected, only they are black, like at the beginning, and the light isn’t bursting round them.” 

“So the lines are staying black?” Saoirse asked. 

Alex nodded, his curls bobbing in the morning sun. 

“Ok, buddy, thank you. You go home with Stephen now and I’ll be home soon.” 

Stephen guided Alex back through his portal, sealed it behind him and turned to join his expression of confusion to the countless others aimed at Saoirse. 

“Wanda, can you put him to sleep? Knock him out? Buy me some time?” she asked the young woman. 

Wanda shook her head frantically. “The stone keeps me out. His is the only mind I can’t take!” 

Saoirse nodded, resigned. “But you could put me to sleep right?” 

“I... I think so,” Wanda said. 

“What’s going on, Saoirse?” asked Tony. 

“I think whatever that thing is in his head is trying to replicate my aura,” she said and gave off a long huff of air before continuing and avoiding the eyes of all present. “When I help someone with their aura I get a bounce back, a crack forms in my aura. I’ll explain later, but basically, over time my aura heals it from a fresh wound to an old scar. This new aura he’s forming is recreating the cracks but they are coming in all at the same time and he’s not.... he’s not...” 

“He’s not you, so they won’t heal,” finished Loki, quietly. 

Saoirse strode forward to Vision and took his head in her hands. His eyes swam before focussing on her face. 

“Your own pain,” he whispered to her, “It’s staggering.” 

“I’m going to take it away, Vision, you’re going to be OK.” 

“Hell no!” Tony shouted. “How many people have you healed Saoirse? How much damage exactly are you cleansing his aura of? It’s damn near killing him dealing with it all at once and he’s not fully human!” 

“Exactly. Either his heart will give out or he’ll go mad because this won’t ease up for him. It might be the same for me, and yeah, not a pleasing thought but we don’t have a choice and I’m counting on it that if I end up a sobbing mess that one of you, Wanda preferably, will knock me the fuck out until Alex tells you that the damage is healing.” 

“Fuck!” Tony stormed, tearing through his hair and storming off. 

Saoirse focussed on Vision. It was difficult because she’d never really been able to identify with her own aura, only that of others. So, trying to feel for an aura of basically the same makeup in VIsion was odd to start with. When she got hold of it though there was no mistaking the fresh tears that riddled it. All at once it all re-entered her aura. The Other tearing strips of flesh from Loki, electricity coursing through Bucky, water filling Tony’s nose and lungs, Clint, Natasha, the girl from her dorm at Uni who’d been raped and beaten, the Window cleaner who’d fallen from his ladder. Everything and every hurt she’d ever healed in someone else was revisited on her aura in one fell swoop and she crumpled to the ground, unable to breathe. 

“Sshh, shhh, shush, I have you,” soothed Wanda, quickly moving from Vision to Saoirse, and taking control of the blonde’s mind, putting her in a deep dreamless sleep. 

Vision lay on his back several long moments looking at the sky. He’d stilled as soon as Saoirse began taking away the pain and now his breathing was returning to normal as the last memories of pain and terror began to leave him. He breathed deeply and sat up, the pain leaving as quickly as it came upon him and quickly being replaced with concern for the other being now dealing with it. 

Tony reached out a hand to him and helped him to his feet. “You OK?” 

Vision nodded and looked over to where his lover cradled Saoirse’s head in her hands. “For all the suffering contained within it, her aura is absolutely beautiful.” 

Tony’s face was a grim mask. 

“You must not be angry with her, Stark,” he said quietly. 

Loki turned sharp eyes up to Vision at that. 

“Neither of you should,” Vision continued. 

“Never would I have agreed -” started Loki before Vision raised a hand in supplication. 

“And she would have never been able to be close to you. I believe it is worse for her to feel lasting pain in the aura of others, than to deal with the resulting damage in her own but we must let her explain in her own terms when she awakes.” 

Odin who had watched this scene unfold at his eldest son’s side, spoke up. “I suggest returning this mortal to her child where he can observe her progress. I suspect he will have anticipated her actions and be concerned.” 

Stephen created another portal to the cottage while Loki and Vision carefully lifted Saoirse through it and into her bed, Wanda remaining close by her head. 

As soon as the portal closed Odin’s grip on Gungnir tightened. “I shall be increasing efforts to locate this Other for his part in Loki’s torment.” 

“Aye father, let me know how I might best aid that cause,” Thor grit out. 

“You will stay here for now and ensure your brother’s beloved returns to full health. Asgard remains in her debt. Your mother demands you all return for supper as soon as situations allow.” 

Thor nodded to his father who did likewise before banging the great staff once on the ground and disappearing in another burst of light. 

Tony, Thor and Clint began a slow trek back round the loch in silence.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. 

When they returned to the cottage Alex and Loki were having a sombre discussion at the kitchen table. Natasha, who had been briefly appraised of what had happened stood quietly by Clint and Tony at the small kitchen counter while Bruce had gone upstairs to monitor Saoirse’s vitals while she remained in Wanda’s enforced sleep. 

Alex, seeing the hurt and confusion in the auras of his Uncle and new friends, was doing is best to explain to them how his mother’s aura differed from a regular one. 

“So,” he said, laying out a number of childish drawings on the table in front of them, “This is Uncle Tony wearing his Iron-Man costume. And this is his aura,” he added, drawing a red circle in pencil around the robotic looking figure which he proceeded to colour in red. 

“Most people’s aura’s don’t change colour, just kind of fade in and out when they are really happy or really angry. Your aura, Loki, is green. But yours and Thor’s auras change colours when you are feeling stuff. Now Mummy’s aura is different to everybody else,” Alex said, pulling a picture from the bottom of the pile. 

“I did this one ages ago, so it’s a bit silly, sorry,” he said with a blush. The drawing was of a stick figure with lots of yellow hair. What was interesting was that the figure was surrounded by a series of out of sync rainbows. “Mummy’s aura is like a huge mixed up rainbow.” 

“Rainbow diffraction,” muttered Tony, punching something into his Starkpad and holding it up to Alex. “Like this?” 

“Yes, just like that. And like Thor and Loki, it changes when she’s really sad or happy. The colours fade and it gets black when she’s angry. Now, when somebody has a damaged aura, there are cracks in the colours. Mummy can fix it but then something happens and she gets like a rip in hers. It’s black to start with and then eventually it fades till the line is all white.” 

“How long does that take?” asked Loki. 

“It depends,” said Alex. “Some are bigger than others. When she healed Uncle Tony it took a few weeks, then Aunty Tasha’s was slower. The ones she did most recently are still healing,” he admitted quietly, stealing a glance at Loki. 

“But it’s been months,” said Natasha. 

Loki looked set to crush the cup he was holding. 

Bruce came into the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel as he went to the kettle. 

“How is she?” asked Tony quietly. 

Bruce glanced outside to where Strange was entertaining Callie with illusions of beds of various flowers in the crisp winter garden. 

“Alex, do you want to ask Dr Strange and Callie what they would like to eat for lunch?” suggested Natasha with a kind smile. 

The little boy read the tension in the room and duly left to put on his coat. When he was safely through the back door, Bruce dropped the towel on the kitchen surface. 

“I honestly don’t know,” he told them. "She looked to be sleeping peacefully to begin with but her heart rate’s elevated and climbing steadily and she’s broken a sweat. Wanda says that it feels like her grip on her mind is being perpetually challenged. She‘s trying to take her to a calm place but doesn’t know if what she’s showing Saoirse’s mind is actually getting through. I hate to say it but we’re going to have to depend on what Alex can tell us is happening in her aura. If it’s bad and she continues to show signs of distress, well, after what you told me it did to Vision, perhaps we should think about a medically induced coma.” 

“That will not prevent her experiencing the trauma in her mind,” said Loki. He felt broken and it was perfectly visible on his usually stoic face. 

“You can’t take this on you Loki, none of us can,” said Natasha rubbing his shoulder. “She omitted to mention to any of us that helping us would cause her any sort of injury and other than seeming tired, she seemed OK after each episode with us.” 

“Cheesy beans on toast,” said Alex, coming back through the door. He looked round the serious faces of the grown-ups. “Can I see my Mum now Uncle Tony?” 

Tony looked to Bruce and then nodded. “Come on kid. Let’s see what you can see.” 

Tony, Bruce and Alex only made it halfway up the stairs before the sleeping Saoirse let out a blood-curdling scream.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. 

 

Ten days later, Loki took Alex to visit his Mum in the medical centre in Avengers’ Tower, where she lay in an induced coma. When they reached the door, Alex took off in a sprint to her bedside. 

“Her aura is better today Uncle Bruce!” he told the scientist as Bruce pottered around the various machines. 

“Morning to you too buddy,” chuckled Bruce, bringing his notepad over and encouraging the young boy through a set of specific questions which he was trying to use to gauge the healing progress of Saoirse’s invisible aura. 

Loki joined them slowly and hovered at the end of the bed. He was dead on his feet having spent every night at Saoirse’s side after spending each day entertaining the children. Tony had hastily set them up in a guest suite while a more permanent apartment was rendered for them on the floor below his. 

When Loki physically swayed, Bruce stood and wheeled his stool over, encouraging the Asgardian onto it. 

“Well,” Bruce said with a smile, “It certainly seems your Mom has made a lot of progress. I think we should start to wean the medications and then start bringing her round.” 

“Assuming she has only had one or two healing wounds in her aura at any given time in the past Dr Banner, how can we be sure that she will be able to cope with two dozen of them in shades of grey with one or two still full black?” Loki asked quietly. 

When Bruce had finally stabilised Saoirse at the Tower, Alex had been brought in to assess the damage. He thought his Mum had had around eight white scars, one gray and one black one before the transfer of power with Vision. He hoped there’d only be one new black line from her healing of Vision but it seemed instead as if all her previously healed wounds had been reopened and were all black and gaping. 

Bruce scratched his head. “Come on now, I thought we were past the Dr Banner stuff, Loki. And honestly, we don’t know. It seemed necessary to elicit the barbituate coma but I’m not happy keeping her under unless totally necessary. The adverse systemic affects are too risky. If it’s not the right time for her to be awake then perhaps she’ll be at least lucid enough to guide us in what is most appropriate.” 

Bruce left the two to their visit and Alex began rattling off all the things he’d seen and done in the twenty-four hours since his last visit. 

Upstairs in the kitchen Bruce ran into Tony. “Hey Tony.” 

“Morning Doc, how’s the patient?” 

“Stable. From the kid’s daily review it seems the majority of the wounds are significantly healed. I’m grading about seventy percent of the way there for all but two.” 

“Bucky and Loki’s,” surmised Tony. 

“Sustained mental and physical torture over decades,” Bruce said with a shiver, “Not wholly unreasonable that they’d take longer to absorb or heal or whatever it is that she does.” 

“God what I’d give to get that screaming out of my head,” muttered Tony to his coffee. 

“When’s Pepper back?” Bruce asked to shift the mood, the green guy feeling a little edgy over the memory. 

“Week tomorrow. Think She-ra will be on her feet by then?” 

“Stopped the barbs this morning, suspect lung function to be back in a day or so and from there, it shouldn’t be long. There‘s no record of anyone being treated for severe aura trauma before so I’m making this up as I go. Hopefully no lasting ill-effects.” 

“You’ve done good, Banner.” 

“No change at the Loch?” 

“Nada. Seems the mission was a huge success save the unintended spectacular disaster but hey! Strange and Scarlet are keeping an eye on things.” 

“And Vision? He comes to see her daily but doesn’t talk much,” said Bruce. 

“I am well, thank you Dr Banner,” said Vision appearing through the kitchen wall and going to the fridge. “Please do not trouble yourself on my account. Once Ms McAndrew healed my new aura the pain was instantaneously removed. I am merely troubled that a human would take on board such intense pain to remove my distress, for what am I to her?” 

“She very recently nearly died protecting a family whose children almost blinded her child,” said Tony over his coffee cup. “There just are people who are that good.” 

*** 

Several hours later Loki joined Bruce in the medical centre where the doctor was writing up some obs on a chart at Saoirse’s bedside. 

“You really need to sleep, Loki,” chided Bruce, tossing the clipboard onto the bed. 

“You have removed the breathing tube?” 

“Yep, drugs are clearing her system. It wasn’t necessary anymore. Easier for her for it to come out while she’s under anyway.” 

“Thank you, Dr Banner, for all you have done.” 

Bruce shrugged, stood and stretched, pushing the stool over to Loki. “It’s Bruce,” he said quietly, patting Loki’s shoulder as he headed to bed. 

Loki smiled and nodded, before pulling the stool in and resting his head on his arms on the edge of Saoirse’s bed. “Please open your eyes for me soon,” he whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. 

 

When Saoirse finally opened her eyes almost a full twenty-four hours later, she was looking up into the startled blue eyes of Captain America, who was holding her hand. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said to her but received no obvious reaction. “Bruce?” he called out nervously. 

Saoirse’s eyes left Steve and roamed the room a little, a nearby machine indicating her pulse starting to climb. 

“Hey, hey there,” Bruce cooed hurrying over. “Saoirse, it’s Bruce Banner,” he told her calmly while checking her pupil reactivity with a pen light. While her pupils were responding he noted there was very little luminescence shining in her usually striking eyes. “There was an accident at the dock while you were closing the portal. You’re in the medical centre at Stark Tower. You’ve been in an induced sleep for almost two weeks so you’re going to find it hard to move. I had to intubate you for a short time and it’s going to have made your throat sore.” 

Saoirse still didn’t move save her efforts to focus her vision on her surroundings but she did try to take a deep breath which resulted in a bit of a raspy wheezy cough. 

Bruce hastily brought a bottle of water with a straw to her lips and she took a few small sips. 

“Better?” he asked. 

Saoirse nodded sluggishly. 

“Saoirse, do you remember what happened at the dock, with Vision?” 

Saoirse seemed to be trying to concentrate for a moment but then she winced and her face contorted in pain. 

“Saoirse,” Bruce continued, “You don’t have any physical wounds that I can see or treat, but we believe you have taken on significant damage to your aura. We had to put you to sleep because you were screaming in pain, unconscious and you were showing signs of severe stress. I can put you back to sleep if you need me to, but I need to know what progress we’re making so I know how much time to give you.” 

The door to the ward opened and Tony hurried to them, having been informed by Friday that the patient was awake. 

Bruce didn’t allow himself to be distracted as the monitor showed Saoirse’s heart rate steadily increasing. 

“Saoirse, do you understand me?” Bruce asked. 

She nodded and closed her eyes, a deep frown forming. 

“Are you in pain?” 

Another nod. 

“Do you need me to put you to sleep again?” 

Saoirse’s frown deepened but she shook her head. 

“Nobody’s lookin’ for you to be a hero here kid,” chimed in Tony. “If you need to stay under, just tell us.” 

“No,” Saoirse croaked, which only helped to set off more coughing. 

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and took Saoirse’s hand from Steve. “Saoirse, can you squeeze my hand to let me know where your pain is at on a scale of one to ten? One being not at all, and ten being, please someone put me out of my misery. One, two, three... four... five...” 

Steve and Tony held their breath. 

“...Six...,” and Bruce stopped as Saoirse squeezed his hand. 

“OK, and you’re sure you don’t want to go back under till this passes a ways more?” 

A stronger shake of the head and Saoirse was able to open her eyes with more focus. She let go of Bruce’s hand and pointed to the water which he brought back to her. 

“I don’t know how to treat you,” Bruce admitted with a sigh. 

“Time,” she whispered around a little more coughing. 

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do,” declared Tony. “First up, we’re getting you a Stark pad to save that voice of yours. Steve, go brew us some honey and camomile for the patient. Bruce, how about some diazapam? Won’t help with the pain but it might help keep the stress response to a minimum? Heart rate is evening out at one-twenty but we probably want to bring that down a smidge.” 

Bruce and Steve both went to their tasks and Tony hunted round for a device, finally landing on a small white board and marker. He took up the newly vacated stool by the bed. Saoirse was moving around slowly and trying to grip the edge of the bed. 

“You wanna turn over?” asked Tony. 

Saoirse nodded and grimaced again. Tony gently brought her arm over, then he took her knee furthest from him and used her shoulder and leg to bring her onto her side facing him where she began curling in. 

Tony laid the board on the bed and handed her the pen as Bruce quietly put the relaxant into her IV. 

“Do you remember?” asked Tony. 

Saoirse hesitated only a moment this time before she nodded. 

Tony paused before he asked the question that had been eating at him for weeks. “Does it always cause you pain like that?” 

Saoirse sighed and put her hand on his, shaking her head. 

“OK, so, one at a time, it’s like what?” 

Saoirse considered for a moment before writing sloppily, ‘toothache - bad dreams’. 

“Why did you take it all from Vis like that?” 

‘no other option’ 

Tony nodded wryly. 

‘Loki?’ Saoirse wrote. 

“He was finally persuaded to get some rest,” Tony told her. 

‘liar’ 

Tony shook his head and smiled. “No flies on you, even straight out of a coma.” He looked her over and wondered how best to lay this out. “When we took you off the good stuff you started dreaming again. Last night you started shouting for Thor on an off. Then, you switched tack and started hollering for Steve. Only calmed down when Steve spoke to you, took your hand.” 

Saoirse closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“He’ll be alright blondie. He really did need some rest.” 

‘his & Bucky - memories – falling’ 

“You were dreaming about Loki calling out for his brother? Bucky calling out to Steve.” 

Saoirse nodded, ‘tell him’ she wrote, eyes starting to droop. 

“I will kid, I’ll tell him. Get some sleep,” said Tony, stooping to kiss her head before gently prying the white board off the bed. 

*** 

It was a full twelve hours of nightmare riddled sleep before Saoirse opened her eyes again. This time it was Thor who was holding her hand in one of his much larger ones, absently stroking the backs of her fingers with his thumb while he flicked through what looked like a seed catalogue laying across his knees. 

Her groan caught his attention quickly though and he swiftly brought her the water while Dr Banner was at the ready with the pen light once more. Once he was content with her reactions, he took her hand from Thor. “Pain level this morning?” he asked. “One, two, three... four... five,” he stopped as she squeezed. “Making progress, that’s good.” 

Saoirse looked at the window where the sky was bright and as she gazed at the cloud formations Bruce noted a hint of turquoise coming back to her eyes. “That‘s amazing,” he mused. “Thor, help me get the bed closer to the window, give our patient a view to look at.” 

It took a few minutes to clear out the way the bed that was originally by the window and get Saoirse’s bed, monitors and machines towed over, but when the bed was finally situated by the window she smiled happily, eyes brightening before they drooped closed once more. 

“Is she supposed to be this sleepy?” rumbled Thor. 

“Who the hell knows,” grumbled Bruce rubbing his neck. 

*** 

When the next nightmare took full hold, Saoirse woke up in a cold sweat. Tony was sitting on the nearby window ledge tapping away on a Starkpad. He looked up as she started pushing herself up the bed into a more comfortable spot and reached for her water. 

“Hey sleepy-head,” he said, “Nightmares still giving you jip?” 

“It’s getting easier,” she told him, her voice still a little raspy. “I can mostly recognise them for dreams now after a bit; wake myself up. Can I see the kids?” 

“They should be here any sec. They usually have their lunch in here with you. Loki has them in a routine: park early doors to tucker them out, lunch, nap for the Princess slash board games for his Lordship and then afternoons tend to be movies, baking, play-dough, arts and crafts or archery depending on who’s about.” 

“Seems like a tight ship,” Saoirse smiled, “If world peace ever comes to pass you should open a Nursery.” 

“The whole team is loving having them here,” he told her seriously. 

Just then the ward door opened and two small people barged in full of laughter and general ruckus, closely followed by Loki and Sam who were carrying some trays of food. 

Loki startled a moment when he looked up and realised that Saoirse was looking back at him but it quickly morphed into a slightly shy smile. Meanwhile the children were climbing their mother like chimps and Tony and Bruce were trying to keep them clear of various pulse sensors and IV lines. 

“Guys, guys,” Saoirse choked. “It’s awesome to see you but I’m a bit sore and I still need to breathe!” 

“Right, monsters,” growled Loki, “Unless you hurry to the table, the winged Falcon and I are going to devour this meal and only those who have first consumed cheese sandwiches can progress to jello and ice-cream.” 

Sam and he laid the trays down on a small table and he turned to them with a raised eye-brow whereupon the two small people rapidly scrambled to the table. 

Saoirse just chuckled, “You have their measure. Coercion is the road to discipline.” 

Loki came to the bedside and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “How do you fare little one?” he asked, studying her closely and smoothing some frown lines from her forehead. 

“I’m OK, honest. I do need to get out of this bed though.” 

“Hey Saoirse,” said Bruce, wandering in from the labs with a chart and more saline. 

“Hi Bruce. You know I’m pretty sure I can drink enough now to get rid of this thing,” she said indicating the IV. 

He looked her over and took her arm, appraising the cannula. “I don’t like to take it out until you’re getting some nourishment and your electrolytes are balanced, but it does need re-sited so we can give it a bash. Ready to try some soft stuff – oatmeal maybe?” 

Saoirse made a face. “Is that like porridge?” 

Bruce smiled, “Not a fan?” 

She shook her head, “Rice pudding?” 

“Sugars, fat, carbs, I like the way you think,” Bruce chuckled. 

“Order’s in with the kitchen,” said Tony, tapping on the pad once more. 

“Mummy, Mummy,” said Alex, carefully putting down a bottle of apple juice with two hands. “You should see the size of the bed I get to sleep in here. It’s like two times the size of your bed at the loch house, but it’s not my actual bed because in our new home Uncle Tony is making a Lego cabin bed just for me.” 

“Our new home, huh?” Saoirse asked lightly. “Where’s that at then?” 

Tony looked abashed but Saoirse was only looking at Alex. 

“It’s right underneath Uncle Tony and Aunty Pepper’s apartment. We get to have our own kitchen with a boogie box hooked up to all the songs EVER! but we can eat in the kitchen with whatever Avengers are around if we want to and Uncle Tony is making you a walk in closet and a music room.” Alex looked a little proud of himself. “I gave him the idea because you always like the houses with closets in those builder shows we watch, even though you don’t much like clothes.” 

“Wouldn’t you miss the cottage though if we didn’t go back? Your school?” asked Saoirse, shuffling around a bit more and looking a bit more pained. 

“Nah. Uncle Stephen said he’d take us back to visit Daddy’s tree anytime we want to go. So please can we stay Mummy?” 

“Your Mom just woke up from a monumental nap bud, she doesn’t have to make major decisions right this moment,” chipped in Tony to try to give Saoirse an out. “Let’s talk about it later.” 

Saoirse just considered her kids for a moment. “Well,” she finally said, “I suppose that depends on whether Uncle Tony can help us find someone who can collect up the rest of our stuff.” 

Tony gaped like a fish out of water but quickly recovered and Loki’s smile split his face in two. The kids started jumping up and down holding hands. “We live in a Tower! We live in a Tower!” 

Saoirse just smiled even as her eye-lids started to get too heavy to hold open. Bruce noticed and started easing the children out of the room. Loki caressed her hair and moved to follow them, happier than he’d been in a long while and Tony settled back into his spot on the window ledge. 

When the room was finally quiet, Saoirse muttered quietly, “Using my own children to play me, Tin-Man. You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Tony chirped with a smug smile but Saoirse was descending into another of Bucky’s nightmares too fast to hear him.


	33. Chapter 33

33\. 

 

Saoirse and Clint walked into the common room a month later laden down with bags full of shawarma, closely followed by an assortment of battered looking Avengers. Saoirse dropped the take-out post battle lunch on the dining table and turned to the motley-crew, “Wash-rooms. All of you. No HYDRA blood at the dinner table. Now, please, chop-chop, that includes you Tin-Man.” 

A sweat stained Tony stepped out of his Iron Man suit beside Saoirse and shouted to Steve. “Capsicle, you put this one in charge?” he asked. 

“Do as the lady commands,” said Steve with a grin, balancing his shield against the coffee table. 

Tony eyeballed Saoirse as he headed for the washroom. “How do you, Lokes and Katniss walk away looking like you just stepped off a magazine cover while the rest of us are covered in entrails anyway,” Tony groused over his shoulder. 

Saoirse rolled her eyes, pushing some curls out of her face. 

“Benefits of long-range weaponry,” Clint told him, tucking into his dinner as the others started arriving at the table and separating out various spiced meat wraps. 

“My weaponry is plenty long-range, the suit’s just a bit stuffy,” Tony muttered coming back into the room a few moments later with a towel wrapped round his shoulders and wet hair. 

“I’m going to grab some water, anyone want anything to drink?” asked Saoirse. 

“A beer?” suggested Bucky with a lazy grin. “Cap, you with me? It’s always five o’clock somewhere according to Tony.” 

“I suppose the day did start early,” said Steve, relaxed in the knowledge neither of them could get drunk anyway. “I’ll have a beer.” 

“Had you two pegged as more of the Old-Fashioned types,” smiled Natasha at the aged super-soldiers. 

“I could go a Long Slow Screw, how ‘bout you Lokes,” Tony put in with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows at which Loki choked indelicately on his falafel before staring daggers across the table. 

"And with that I’ll be in the lab if anyone needs me,” said Bruce, standing and collecting up his lunch. He bopped Tony on the back of the head on his way past adding quietly, “If you hit your head hard enough to go inciting his rage, feel free to get checked out by medical before he messes with your pretty face.” 

“Speaking of medical,” said Saoirse giving Bruce a smile and a Diet Coke in passing on her way back to the table, and handing out beverages to pretty much everyone except Tony, “What time are Coulson’s team arriving tomorrow?” 

Steve’s head popped up. 

“I didn’t know they were stopping by,” he said. 

Saoirse had grown quite close to Jemma Simmons who’d helped out with a lot of her personal care both while she was in and then recovering from her stint in a coma. While she was doing her physio and strength training to get back on her feet it had been nice to have a few more non-enhanced humans to work with. And then there was Skye who had a unique aura and who turned Steve Rogers into a blushing wreck with her combination of open affection and modern sass. It was adorable to watch. 

While Saoirse made plans further down the table with Natasha to join in some hand to hand combat training that was planned for the un-enhanced members of the two teams over the weekend, Tony leaned in close to Loki and whispered, “Seriously dude, why are you not rocking that girl’s world already?” 

Loki set his jaw and without looking at the mischievous inventor he stood and carried his plate off to the kitchen, Tony following quickly on his heels. “Come on man, one day you’re mooning around like a love-sick puppy, the next you’re barely brushing shoulders with her on missions, what gives?” 

“Stark, cease,” hissed Loki, looking past Tony’s shoulder to check they were out of hearing range of at least the non-enhanced contingent. His brother thankfully was temporarily back on Asgard. He took a breath and let it out slowly. “I am doing my best not to crowd her. I want her to feel comfortable here at the Tower and not that things between us need to escalate owing to the newly convenient proximity of our living quarters.” 

“Oh good, ‘cause I was worried you had a policy against shitting where you eat.” 

Loki took a moment to absorb the meaning behind the crude phrase. “No! Wait, do you think Saoirse thinks I no longer wish to be intimate with her?” 

“Well let’s see... Did you mention to her your little ‘give her space to settle in’ plan?” 

Loki frowned and shook his head. 

Tony put a hand on his shoulder, “Then I suggest you do. From the outside looking in, you’re keeping her at arms-length. She has literally only ever been with her husband – and from past conversations I think we both know she’s not going to make the first move.” 

Loki considered the memory of her discussion in this very kitchen with Tony and Pepper those months ago. She seemed to have gained some confidence by the night he spent in her bed. But then she had been very reserved around him recently and he’d thought she was having second thoughts, but on reflection, he’d been pretty distant with her in his efforts to ensure she didn’t feel pressured. 

Actually caring about another person was a veritable etiquette minefield. 

Tony walked backward toward the dining table, rolling his eyes and hands up in a faux-placating manner, “Fine, fine!” he said loudly enough to get the group’s attention. “The greatest, coolest, hippest Uncle in the world will look after the kiddos tonight so you can take your awesome girl out on a date. No, no bribery necessary... just a good dose of kiss-and-tell tomorrow over brunch is all the thanks I need.” 

Saoirse looked between Tony and Loki, the latter looking a bit like a rabbit in headlights before he turned to her with a smile. “Would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening? Stark has recommended I try something called sushi and is willing to provide baby-sitting services – do you like fish?” 

Saoirse smiled and nodded at him. “That would be lovely.” 

“Bring the terrible twosome to my apartment tonight,” Tony told Saoirse, picking up some food and Saoirse’s yet untouched water bottle. “We'll have a slumber party,” he called as he made to follow Bruce to the lab. 

*** 

When Loki knocked at Saoirse’s apartment door just before seven, he heard a dull thump and a quiet expletive before she opened the door just a crack for him. “Come in, come in,” she called to him, as she hobbled quickly back into her bedroom. “Sorry, I’ll just be a minute.” 

Loki smiled to himself, his nerves dissipating in the face of the anti-climactic greeting, and stuck his head around the door. The apartment Tony had created for Saoirse was contemporary and stylish, but now that her belongings had arrived from Scotland, it had morphed from a somewhat clinical space into a home. Canvas prints of the kids at various stages littered the walls interspersed with impressive landscape prints and movie posters. The bright patchwork quilts from her old living room were splashes of colour on a dark blue comfortable looking L-shaped sofa. The door to the music room was open and Loki could see that a piano had now joined the previously lonely music stand. A mounted wall rack kept Betsy and the newly named Elvis up out of Callie’s reach. He was yet to hear her play either. 

Other than helping move the small family’s things into the new apartment when Saoirse was strong enough to leave the medical level, he’d purposely refrained from coming to her apartment, even declining an invitation to watch a movie one evening after a group dinner. He saw Saoirse in the common areas and gym throughout the day if there was no mission afoot but usually in the presence of the other Avengers and then she and the kids generally joined the team for dinner in the common room unless the small persons were too tired after their day at school. Both were attending Xavier’s school upstate and loving every minute of it. 

The door to the bedroom opened and Saoirse came out wearing a light grey blouse with small blue flowers and a delicate blue scarf around her neck, a thick grey woolen coat over her arm with a soft white trim, dark wash jeans and knee-high black boots. Her hair was uncharacteristically pulled back from her face but as she moved into the room she pulled the tie out and it resumed its usual riot. 

“Sorry, I was ready but then Callie wanted another hug and I didn’t clock the chocolate biscuit in her hand which my shoulder ended up wearing.” 

“There is no hurry,” he smiled, coming over to help her into her coat. Once she shrugged into it he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her gently to face him. “Are you and the children happy here?” 

Saoirse nodded, “I feel like we fit here. It’s good.” She looked up into his green eyes and steeled herself. “You’ve been kind of distant though. Not so much with the kids, but with me. I think this is the first time we’ve been alone since I came around.” 

Loki ran his hands down her arms and threaded his long fingers through hers. “You had been through so very much in a short period and then been uprooted from your home without time for adjustment. I was worried that it would be a little much, working together, socialising together and then having me in your personal space also.” 

Saoirse looked down at their linked fingers and smiled. “I thought you’d decided against an office romance.” 

Loki leaned down while pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head before letting out a sigh. “Tony advises me it is a chronic case of misguided chivalry.” 

“Well if you’re taking relationship advice from Tony we might really be in trouble!” 

Loki brought her chin up and gazed steadily into her flickering eyes. “The Tin Man for his faults has a far more stable relationship than anything I have ever dared dream of for myself.” 

"He asked me if you, being a frost giant, had blue balls. When my reaction apparently declared to him that we hadn’t been together that way, he laughed and said, ‘definitely blue’ and walked away to cash in a bet with Hill.” 

Loki closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath through his nose. “Would you prefer if I were to kill him before or after dinner?” 

Saoirse’s stomach rumbled and she laughed. “Sorry, it’ll have to be food first. Training with Natasha has my appetite right up there with Steve’s. And murder might not be conducive to our evening out, what with him being the babysitter and all.” 

Loki sighed in mock resignation and they both smiled. 

“I thought I might step out with you as myself this evening,” said Loki. 

“As opposed to...? 

Loki’s smile tightened and he morphed before her eyes into another version of himself. This one had soft light brown hair that curled closer about the nape of his neck, was slightly shorter with some tan to his complexion and low-rise spectacles. It was still Loki to someone who knew him looking past the elaborate disguise but a stranger would likely pass him unawares. 

“Well, not that you’re not attractive as a dapper English librarian but as long as I’m not going to get stabbed by a rabid fan, I would prefer you to be yourself.” 

“We risk a little negative attention perhaps, but I quite wish the world to see you on my arm.” 

Saoirse blushed a little and tried to brush aside the compliment. “It would be a fool hardy person that decided to cause trouble for the two of us.” 

“You shall risk it then?” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Loki nodded and morphed back into his much more imposing true self, his dark hair neatly combed back behind his ears before fanning out in softer waves around his shoulders. His unusually light green shirt was slim fitting and part-tucked casually at his waist, sleeves rolled up his strong forearms. He wore black jeans and carried a black blazer under his arm. He offered his arm to Saoirse, “Shall we?” 

“Lead on, Loki of Asgard.”


	34. Chapter 34

34\. 

 

“Tell me,” said Loki as they walked to the restaurant, “What is typical of courting here on Earth?” 

“You haven’t been surrounded by enough couples back at the Tower to know?” smiled Saoirse, easily keeping pace with Loki’s deliberately shortened stride. 

“I worry they cannot be called typical given our particular social circle. And I confess, I was paying little attention before now.” 

“Well, to start with you have dating. I suppose dinner and a movie is the uber-traditional date option. But really, a date is just two people spending time with each other, learning about each other. As long as you’re both up for it, I don’t suppose anything is off the table. Picnics, surfing, skydiving...” 

“So, if dating is the start, what follows?” 

Saoirse glanced at him sideways to find him earnestly awaiting her reply. “If things are going well you simply work to make sure the dating doesn’t stop. If you stop spending time together outside your day to day slog, everything kind of goes pear-shaped. When you’re busy going from one thing to the next conversations become largely functional. Such as, ‘can you pass me the remote’ or ‘whose turn is it to cook?’ You need to keep making time to just enjoy each other's company.” 

“Phase two is a form of domesticity then?” Loki asked. 

“I guess so. It’s usually a very gradual progression. Most people I think end up there unexpectedly.” 

“What are things that you would wish to do on a date?” 

“I like food!” laughed Saoirse. 

“Then I am onto a positive start,” smiled Loki. 

“I like music, movies, gallivanting in the great outdoors followed by cuddles by a warm fire. I’m easy pleased. I quite like our martial arts sessions in the gym for sheer voyeuristic reasons,” she said. “What about you?” 

“I cannot truly say I have courted by your definition. My relationships have been limited to court appearances designed to irritate my father. I think I would enjoy trying your version.” 

“Well, the fun starts here I believe,” Saoirse said, motioning to the signage for the Japanese restaurant Tony had recommended. 

“After you,” Loki said guiding her in by the small of her back while holding open the door. 

As they entered the restaurant a few heads turned and clocked Loki, falling silent. An overeager young man in a waist-coat with a clipboard dashed over to greet them. 

“Mr Loki, I mean Odinson, good evening. It is a pleasure to welcome you. If you will follow me,” he said, leading them through the restaurant to a booth situated as far from view of the windows as possible. “Please make yourself comfortable and we will bring you your menus in a moment.” 

Loki aided Saoirse out of her coat and then they both slid into a narrow dark finish wooden booth with beautiful jade cushions. A few booths down on the opposite side of the room, a family was having dinner, a young boy of around eight to ten staring in shock at Loki who noticed and smiled stiffly before turning his attention to his date. 

Once they had ordered some plum wine the server left them to look over their menus. They ended up agreeing a mix of nigiri, sashimi, a ‘dragon’ roll (just because) and a teriyaki dish to share between them. 

“What kind of things would you like to do on a date?” Saoirse asked him 

Loki considered a moment. The restaurant was lit by suspended lanterns holding flickering LED candles and Saoirse thought that they made Loki’s usually pale complexion take on an ethereal note. 

“I would like to go horse-riding with you. I haven’t ridden since I arrived here. I would like to visit the zoo with you and the children to see more of your native creatures. I may have already actually promised such to Callie. Does it count as a date if the children are in attendance?” 

Saoirse nodded. “It can.” 

The food arrived and Saoirse had to give Loki a lesson in using chopsticks. Loki teased her about her inability to eat the dragon roll tidily. Each slice was too big for her mouth but the inner lining of seaweed made it difficult to bite apart. Loki didn’t particularly enjoy the crunch of the tempura and Saoirse couldn’t eat the sweet egg maki. There was a lot of easy teasing and laughter as they ate and as the server was removing their plates, the little boy from the table opposite came over, napkin and pen in hand. 

“P-please sir, can I have your... your...” 

As Loki turned his attention to him the boy froze. 

Loki nodded and produced a little leather-bound notebook from his trouser pocket, signing the front page and passing it over. “I find napkins are a little fragile,” he told the boy. “You know, if you are a fan of the Avengers, you might like to collect Saoirse’s autograph.” 

Saoirse smiled at the awe-struck child. 

“Are you an Avenger too?” the little boy asked. 

“I suppose I’m in training. I wouldn’t call myself an Avenger yet.” 

“Are you Wisp?” the boy whispered excitedly. “In the blue cloak with the smokey fingers?” 

Loki chuckled into his wine and the boy looked between them, afraid he’d said something wrong. 

“You’ll have to excuse my boyfriend. He is trying to teach me to use my magic without creating so much smoke. That’s why it’s so funny that you called me that.” 

Saoirse signed her name on the next page of the book and handed it to the boy who took off quickly to show his parents. 

Saoirse watched him go and excitedly show his Dad, pointing back at them. The little family left the restaurant and Saoirse turned to find Loki watching her intently. 

“Does that kind of thing bother you?” she asked him. The Avengers were largely revered as celebrities and mobbed whenever they went out socially. It was why they tended to socialise within the Tower. 

“I find it difficult to mind when you are calling me your boyfriend.” 

“Is there something you prefer to be called?” 

“As long as there is a possessive pronoun in front of it, I don’t care what you call me.” 

She nodded and smiled with a hint of colour in her cheeks. “I didn’t really think through it being a little juvenile to a thousand plus year old Prince.” 

“I’ve never heard you refer to me as a Prince before,” he said. 

“I try not to think too much on it I suppose. Makes me feel wholly inadequate to be within a hundred-mile radius, let alone sitting opposite you dropping rice in my lap!” 

“Then I would wish you only ever to think on me as a man, and as yours,” he said, taking her hand. 

Saoirse took a drink to try to quell the heat in her face a little. 

“Do you think you would ever want to have more children?” he asked, changing the subject. 

Saoirse accidentally inhaled some water. 

“I apologise, that was perhaps too forward,” he said with a wry smile. 

“Sorry, just wasn’t expecting that to come up on our first official date,” she laughed. 

Loki’s intent gaze made her feel compelled to answer. 

“I suppose I kind of thought that night feeds and nappies were in my past. Babies are exhausting and then I’d have to consider Alex and Callie,” she told him, noting his somewhat guarded reaction. “But, then there are hormones. You look into the eyes of someone you love and hormones plant images in your head of what a tiny version of that person would be. I guess I’d never say never if circumstances line up. Do you want a large family?” 

Loki finished his wine and poured them both the last of the bottle. “I think Alex and Callie are wonderful and I would hope they would one day fully accept me into their lives as a guardian if not as a father-figure. It’s not that I would value my own off-spring any more than them, but...” and here it was Loki’s turn to have the colour rise in his cheeks, “there is something delicious about the thought of you round with child.” 

Saoirse laughed. “How very cave-man of you!” 

Loki sat back with an accepting nod, “I can’t say that any of what I feel for you is particular logical.” 

The waiter approached them to ask if they’d like a dessert menu. 

Loki said yes before Saoirse had even given it thought and the waiter left. 

“I’m not sure I can eat much more,” she admitted. 

“I’d very much like to see your lips wrapped around something sinful,” he told her with a suggestive wink. 

“What do you look for in a lover, Loki?” she asked. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Well we jumped straight from courting to babies. We missed the rather necessary bit in between,” she said. 

“I cannot say I have had a lover to know,” he said quietly. “I have had sex. The first time was awkward, the second not better. For a time, I had a regular partner but we were both in the relationship to spite our parents. I cannot call our intimacy anything more than fucking and honestly, it’s held little appeal since. That night in your cottage when you came apart in my arms, that is the closest I have come to intimate fulfilment with another being.” 

Saoirse was a little taken aback. She’d assumed that with his position and reputation, Loki would outstrip her experience and as such, find her a dull companion. 

“And you?” he asked gently, worried he’d perhaps put her off by sharing as much. 

“Trust and balance,” she said simply. “I want to be with someone that I trust to take control one moment, but who I know will let me take control in the next. Who will push me to explore new things but also just hold me when I want to be held. I think that’s what I’ve missed most while I have been alone, having someone hold me.” 

The waiter delivered the dessert menu and they both let it sit untouched on the table, the atmosphere somewhat charged between them. 

Loki took a breath and sat straighter. “What would you like to do next with our evening?” 

“I think I'd like to make out with you on my new comfy couch, maybe have some ice-cream – I have your favourite in the freezer.” 

Loki placed some cash on the table and offered her his hand. As soon as she took it they were in the entrance to her apartment, their coats hung up by the door. He gave her a mere second to gain her bearings before taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly. A squeak and unsteady step later Saoirse was pressed against the wall for stability. She clung to his broad shoulders and stood on her toes to meet him part way. His hands coasted down her body before reaching her ass and cupping it gently in his large strong hands, kneading it and drawing her pelvis to his. 

Saoirse gasped as Loki sucked gently on her lower lip before tracing his tongue along her upper. He was just a few degrees cooler to the touch than she which leant him a uniqueness in the contrast of their lips, tongues and breath which was thrilling. He left her mouth only to travel to the spot just below her ear which made her knees try to give out. 

“I think the couch would be a good idea,” she squeaked out, only to have him lift her by her backside so that her lips were level with his. She instinctively wrapped her lean legs around him and felt his hardness against her thigh. Saoirse took the opportunity to explore his tongue and lips with her own while Loki practically purred at the sensations she was stirring in him. 

Loki pulled back a little but left their foreheads touching. He was breathing deeply and had his eyes closed in concentration. “If this is as far as you wish to explore our physical relationship for now, then I daren’t enter further.” 

“Loki,” she said, waiting until he was looking at her before continuing. “I want you.” 

The God of Mischief nodded and adjusted her weight in his hands before striding into the living area. 

“As my lady wishes.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for lemons with a side salad of kink. If that doesn't float your boat skip this one and possibly the next ;)

35\. 

 

After crossing the living area to the large plush couch, Loki placed a knee on it for balance and then slowly lowered Saoirse until she was reclined against a large cushion, laying back against the widest part of the sofa. He then sat back and unzipped her boots, removing them gently before sending them and his own shoes to the little rack by the front door with a wave of his hand. 

“Can you do that with all your clothes?” Saoirse asked with a smile. 

“Yes,” he said simply, taking up position over her body, his forearms supporting his weight as he eased down on top of the petite guardian. “But I will not do so tonight.” 

Saoirse undid the little knot keeping the light blue chiffon scarf fastened, pulling it off. Loki wasted no time in nuzzling into the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking with a sensual force but not hard enough to leave a mark. 

Her legs wrapped back around Loki’s waist of their own accord and she carded her fingers through his hair before dragging her nails down his back, stopping when she encountered the belt of his trousers and tugging at his shirt. As soon as she exposed skin she slid her hands under the soft cotton of his undershirt and pressed her fingers into the muscles that lay beneath. 

Loki captured her lips in another scorching kiss, took his weight on one arm and brought his other hand to the button at the waist of her shirt. Stopping to gauge her reaction he gently started unbuttoning the shirt. Saoirse watched him with a thrilled apprehension which was replaced with a small shriek as he lifted the flimsy camisole under the shirt and bent to lick the taut area around her belly button. 

Worried he’d done something wrong he pulled back only for Saoirse to cover her face with her hands. “Sorry,” she gasped around a laugh, “That’s too tickly!” 

Loki chuckled darkly, “Oh little one, you should not furnish me with such a weapon.” 

Saoirse’s hands flew from her face to protect her belly at which Loki laughed further. To his credit though, or perhaps so as not to ruin the mood, he simply returned to undoing the buttons of her shirt, parting the fabric once his task was complete and taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her breasts covered in thin cream satin, nipples pebbling at the change of temperature and her ever increasing arousal. 

Feeling self-conscious under such scrutiny, Saoirse sat up and encouraged Loki to sit back against the sofa where she promptly straddled his lap. Loki took advantage of having his hands free to slide both inside her shirt and cup her breasts through the soft delicate material beneath. As he moulded his hands to her soft flesh she made short work of his buttons and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. He manoeuvred out of it quickly, the shirt sleeves already being open. Her fingers teased his sides as she drew up his undershirt and he obliged by pulling it over his head before pushing her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. 

Saoirse kissed him deeply as he lifted the camisole up and over her head, bringing their chests flush together for the first time. He threaded his fingers through her curls and enjoyed her softness against the hard planes of his chest as he duelled with her tongue. He tore his attention from her lips to take in the sight of her nakedness. Her position in his lap gave him an ideal vantage point. Wide dark rose areolas greeted him with hardened darker nubs begging for his attention. He gave himself over to the need to feast on her soft skin, sucking a nipple deep into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue before drawing languid circles around the sensitive surround. 

While he sucked and toyed with her nipple Saoirse tried and failed to hold back a keening moan, grinding down on Loki’s pelvis as she felt a sticky wetness further damper her ruined knickers. Loki seemed to realise that his attention to her breasts had Saoirse close and he used his strong hands to guide the motion of her hips closer to his straining erection. 

“Nngh,” she sighed as Loki switched breasts and slid a hand to the button on her jeans. 

“No?” he whispered, pausing over her waistband. 

Saoirse clamoured, with less coordination than normal, off Loki’s lap and drew him to his feet. “Bedroom,” she said leading him by the hand. 

Loki followed dutifully to the foot of her bed where she turned and grasped his belt. He took her cue to ease his fingers around the button of her jeans and allowed it to pop. She was careful to lower his trousers around the bulge of his sensitive cock and he slid his hands into her jeans over the firm mounds of her backside for a good squeeze before working her jeans down her slender legs. Once their trousers were disposed of Saoirse sat on the bed and leaned back. Loki reached for the hem of her pants. 

Saoirse let him slide her last remnant of clothing from her body and scooted back up the bed. Her hands instinctively covered the mottled flesh of her lower abdomen. Loki crawled up her body, allowing his fingertips to quickly skirt around her ticklish flesh. 

He achieved the desired result, her hands moved instinctively to stop him, only to get caught in one of his. He then slowly and deliberately let his gaze wander over her scarred skin and across her light sand-coloured curls. Releasing her hands he ghosted his fingers over the faint lines that curled under her stomach and onto the tops of her thighs. 

“I have wanted you for so long, please do not hide from me,” he said quietly. “You do not shy away from the scars on my flesh, why would I yours?” 

“I guess I feel like your inner cave-man might not like evidence of another man’s children on my body.” 

“Saoirse,” Loki sighed, taking hold of her hand and placing it lightly over the bulge in his boxer briefs. “Is this evidence enough that I have no such issue.” 

Saoirse took the opportunity to run her palm down his solid cock and gasped at the realisation of the length her hand had to travel to meet the softness of his balls. She brought her hand back to his tip slowly as Loki groaned into her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she encased his girth in her grasp and moved her thumb to caress the head. 

He must have sensed an innate tension in her body and guessed at her apprehension for he kissed her shoulder and told her quietly, “I will not hurt you.” 

“I know,” she said simply and then, “It’s been a while.” 

“And we have all evening,” he smiled down at her. With a last kiss to her nose he moved gracefully down her body and settled between her legs. Kneeling before her he leaned down and dropped a line of kisses over the pale purple stretch marks that littered her lower abdomen. Once she seemed to relax into his touch, Loki drew a long cool finger through her curls and worked it between the lips of her pussy. Finding the warm flesh slick with her excitement he noted the glisten carried to her inner thighs and Loki was overcome with a need to taste her, something he’d never been inclined to try before. Dipping his head, he opened her folds with his fingers only to draw a long stripe with his tongue across her most intimate flesh. 

“Loki, aaghh! Mmm, oh God!” she breathed as Loki sucked her clitoris and grazed it gently with his teeth. He pushed the soft hood this way and that artfully with his tongue and then dived to taste the source of her delicious juices, groaning and bucking into the bedclothes as he came to her opening. He watched his new lover, his pupils blackened in lust as he slowly and deliberately fucked into her hot cunt with his tongue. 

He nuzzled at her clit with his nose, pausing the efforts of his silver tongue inside her to whisper encouragement to let go and release for him. He knew from the men’s changing room down at the gym that he was well endowed by human standards, a fact that had immensely improved his self-confidence after a lifetime of comparing himself to his mountain of a brother, and he wanted Saoirse literally dripping for him to ensure she enjoyed every last moment they shared together. 

He fastened his lips around her clit once more and eased a long finger into her tight wet heat, circling around to find the spongey nub inside that would hopefully grant the key to her release. 

When he entered a second finger to join the efforts of the first, he was rewarded with the tightening of her walls. He ground his fingertips into the front wall of her pussy and circled his tongue more rapidly over her swollen nub and within moments she was panting his name and bucking hopelessly as she rode his face through a first intense orgasm. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” she cried, her back bowed off the bed as Loki continued to gently nurse her through the come down to extend her pleasure. 

He wiped his chin with his hand and sat back to enjoy the view of her flushed and relaxed before him. As her vision came back into focus, she watched him sucking her juices from his hand and wondered for a moment if this was all a wonderous dream. 

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist, working her small hands under his bum and urging his hips forward. He complied and while she looked deeply into his eyes, she rolled his last piece of clothing down his thighs. 

His penis, free from its confines at last, sprang to attention. It was thickly ridged with prominent veins and the head was weeping gently. As Saoirse moved instinctively to bring it to her lips, Loki stopped her gently by the shoulders. “Please, I won’t last and I desperately want to see you fall apart with me inside you.” 

Saoirse felt a momentary disappointment but then he was kissing her back down into the mattress, stopping to bask in the post orgasmic glow radiating from her eyes. He reached a hand toward the open door to her bedroom and a condom appeared in his hand but Saoirse stilled his hand before he could open it. 

“I’m allergic to latex,” she admitted. “I haven’t... with anyone... since I was tested as part of my pregnancy with Callie. I started taking the pill after I woke up. It‘s a medication to...” 

“Prevent pregnancy,” he cut in, nodding. “Dr Banner tested me for every known human infection after you treated me and advised I am...” 

“Clean? He told me,” Saoirse nodded. “He found out about my allergy by accident when I was being treated here and put two and two together when I asked for the pill.” 

Loki fought the urge to ask Friday to thank Bruce for his foresight as his tip nudged at Saoirse’s pale warm thighs almost causing his eyes to roll in pleasure. 

Saoirse took the foil packet from him and tossed it to the bedside table, pulling him back in to trace her tongue along his jaw, intoxicated by the lingering scent of her own fluids on his face. Her knees drew up and her feet pressed into his buttocks. In spreading her thighs, she felt Loki’s cock make contact with her exposed opening. His head nudged her oversensitive clit once, twice, before finding some purchase at her opening and canting forward. 

Loki inhaled sharply as his already pulsating cock met with Saoirse’s tight wet heat. He rocked gently with every ounce of control he could muster deeper and deeper into her welcoming body. 

After several small motions, Saoirse was breathing deeply and willing her body to relax into the onslaught of Loki’s generous girth. Each time she felt sure he’d bottom out, he coursed in just a little further. 

Gentle waves of blue magic began radiating along the surface of her skin as their bodies joined and emerald green waves shimmered from him. The resulting spectacle of the two distinct seidrs interweaving around them was like watching lovers conjoined on the surface of the clearest Aegean waters with the softest blue sky shining down on them. 

“Loki,” Saoirse gasped out as he brought a nipple back into his mouth and tucked a thumb between them to work her into another orgasm and help her body fully accept him. 

Rubbing on her nub had Saoirse raising to meet his thrusts and Loki sucked harder on her tight bud, releasing it with a pop only to take up the other. By this point Saoirse’s slight frame was meeting Loki’s every movement and as he finally bottomed out, his balls pressed tightly to her flesh, she clamped down on him gasping over and over, “I’m coming, I’m coming,” while her legs vibrated at his hips. 

Loki was undone. He’d been so close from the moment his cock made contact with her body and now she was milking his orgasm from him. Quite contrary from the sensation of releasing into his own hand though, where the delicious sensation would crest and diminish, instead as the orgasm subsided a new sensation bloomed at the head of his engorged penis. 

Saoirse’s eyes flew wide, still in the midst of her own blinding orgasm yet feeling Loki’s already imposing size placing a sudden increased pressure almost flush against her cervix, she cried out and instinctively tried to put some distance between them. 

“Argh!” Loki gave out in discomfort, “Love, please don’t,” he gasped. 

Saoirse stilled but the slight movement of re-settling against her insides saw him release another hot spurt of come deep within her. 

“Loki, what’s happening,” she pleaded, overwhelmed by pleasurable sensation yet with a hint of panic as she felt the swell of Loki’s cock travel from his tip further down his shaft. When this had travelled sufficiently down, there was suddenly a warm and radiating sensation against her inner g-spot and then Saoirse was coming again and forgot to care about their current predicament. 

It was the multiple orgasm to end all others, Loki’s swollen member wringing from her body every ounce of strength into contracting around him and causing him to spill surge after surge into her, long after his initial orgasm had passed. 

When finally her body couldn’t physically contract any further, she regained the ability to observe Loki. He was trembling with the effort of holding his weight off her and restraining himself from fucking into her delicate body with each spurt. She reached up to stroke his back but the wave of seidr that followed her action saw his forehead crease and a further slight bucking of his hips as another wave of semen coated her insides. 

After what might have been thirty minutes or so, the sporadic pulsing of Loki’s cock seemed to halt and gradually, his penis softened enough to slip from Saoirse’s saturated pussy. Finally dislodged, Loki collapsed onto his side but the lost connection to Saoirse made him want to cry out in anguish so he pulled her onto his chest and held her tightly. 

Saoirse was as affected by whatever had passed between them. Where there had been fleeting moments of panic at the strangeness of the situation, the overwhelming pleasure had left her feeling deeply sated and sleepy but drawn to Loki in a physical sense she couldn’t describe. 

The pair dozed for around an hour before Saoirse awoke uncomfortable and incredibly sticky. As she stirred the wet slick that had leaked from her cooled on both her and Loki’s thighs and she fought the urge not to grimace at the thought of what lay beneath the sheet that Loki had had the foresight to pull over them before they passed out. 

Saoirse tried to move off him to go to the bathroom but her legs didn‘t want to cooperate and to move away from Loki was physically difficult. 

Loki clearly was feeling the same as he moved off the bed almost immediately after her, and with his arm firmly around her waist and her back tucked securely against his chest, they made their way to the bathroom. 

Saoirse grabbed a towel and sat down heavily on the toilet seat as what felt like a pint of mixed come trickled its way out of her. In normal circumstances she might have been mortified but the situation was too surreal. Loki turned on the shower faucet above the bath and when she was able, he gently pulled her in with him and reverently cleaned her as best as he could, gingerly cleaning himself off after. Despite the monumental release he’d just had, his cock was once more fully erect and he felt desperate to be sheathed in his partner. 

Towelled dry and having hastily pulled the sheets from the bed, she led him into the spare room where they once again curled up in one another’s arms. 

“Has that happened to you before?” she asked him sleepily. 

“No, my love, I could never in my wildest imaginings have conjured this for our first coupling.” 

“What happened?” 

Loki looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and smoothed a wayward curl from her forehead. Surely this is an elaborate dream, he thought. What he said was, “I believe you are my Evermate.”


	36. Chapter 36

36\. 

 

“Care to elaborate?” Saoirse murmured around a yawn. 

“My knowledge of such things is limited, I fear. Over the course of my lifespan, Evermates have become rarer and rarer to the point that I believed they were more legend than reality.” 

“What do you know?” 

“Long ago Frigga made a deal with the Fates to increase the birth-rate amongst Asgardians. We live long lives and our women are fertile for around five days every ten Midgardian years or so. Evermates were pairs selected by the Fates who were sexually matched to be able to produce offspring at each fertile period if they achieved coitus during.” 

Loki kissed the top of Saoirse’s head as she rubbed her nose over his nipple. He closed his eyes and marvelled at how he could feel so thoroughly fucked and still so desperate to fill Saoirse with his cock. He tried to force himself to continue his tale to focus his mind. 

“Mating during a fertile period is called the Everbond and in the course of bonding, a woman’s body is given the stimulation it needs to ovulate and then sufficient inlay of sperm to be assured of impregnation. Evermates were either decided by the Fates or a couple could become Evermates through a bonding ritual undertaken at the sacred water temple of Freyja.” 

Saoirse realised with a start that while listening to Loki’s voice she’d started stimulating herself against his thigh and abruptly stopped. She tried to process what he was telling her. “So, people essentially went to your mother’s temple and asked for help to become pregnant?” 

“There was a little more to it than that,” Loki said, “They had to share the essence of another Evermated pair during an Everbond.” 

Saoirse shot up to be able to look him in the face. “They fucked other people to share a deeper bond with their partners?” 

Loki laughed. “No, Evermates cannot share partners. The ritual hasn’t happened in centuries that I know of, but rumour has it that the Evermates would make love in the bath of the temple, under the blessing of a fertility god or goddess and if the bond took hold, the couple seeking to become Evermates would enter the water and make love simultaneously to be granted the bond. It is rumoured that Evermates are so uncommon now because mating in front of family and friends has become less palatable in the move away from ritualistic culture. It is suspected that of the Fate appointed Evermates, their being such is not made common knowledge to avoid potential pressures to share the gift.” 

“The British part of me is a little freaked out by the sheer kink factor,” Saoirse said, sliding her leg over Loki’s hip and noting that he was still very much erect, “While the rest of me is absolutely turned on and desperate to have you inside me.” 

“My love, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear that. I have been fit to crawl out of my skin with desire for you since we entered the shower,” he responded, bringing her lips down to his while his other hand roamed her back and ass. 

“Will it be the same do you think?” 

He nodded. “The compulsion to fornicate would suggest we are possibly still in the midst of an initial bonding.” 

Saoirse reached down and tugged gently on Loki’s balls, surprised to find them heavy in her palm. 

He brought his hand down her body, pausing to tug and caress each swollen nipple, before settling his thumb against her clit. She was mercifully wet, to his great relief and he lifted her gently to line up his shaft with her opening. 

Saoirse moaned with each slow thrust of his hips into her. Loki watched his cock disappear into her body inch by agonising inch until she was flush against his hips and their bodies were joined. The constant anxious thrum he’d felt in his veins since they uncoupled finally stilled and he felt sheer contentment. 

Saoirse rocked languidly forward and back, dragging his pubic bone against her clit and this time revelling in the deep penetration her place on top of him allowed. For the first time ever in this position, she felt confident. The look of awed adoration on Loki’s face as he caressed her breasts and gave the odd involuntary buck into her cunt made her feel powerful. 

“Uuuunnnngggh,” Saoirse moaned as she changed the angle slightly and felt a heavier pressure on her g-spot. 

Loki slipped a hand back to where their bodies were joined and put pressure on her now very swollen nub which had her lose her momentum entirely. 

Loki sat up and slid them both back against the headboard and began fucking Saoirse in slow firm strokes, never letting up pressure on her clit. He could feel her muscles tightening round his shaft and took deep breaths to try to hold off his approaching orgasm. 

Saoirse was delighting in the new sensations the change of position was allowing but she could feel the pull toward the precipice of her orgasm and after a few sharper deeper strokes from Loki’s powerful hips she was overcome. “Loki, fuck me, Loki, I’m... I’m, come for me, give me your come.” 

A small part of Loki’s brain suspected the bond was responsible for such delightful profanity from his usually reserved lover, but in that moment he lost the power of rational thought, her orgasm again clutching desperately at his sensitive penis. Thick ribbons of his come painted her insides. He practically roared as the last of the initial hot spurts shot from his engorged dick and his head started to swell to nuzzle against the entrance to her womb. The sensation of heat and stretching ran down his shaft and concentrating hard, he realised it was not actually a physical change in his body, but more a magical engorgement that was occurring, vibrating closely against the g-spot so much closer to the entrance of her vagina and causing her intense contractions which in turn prompted his multiple streams of release. 

It continued for over forty minutes. Saoirse gasped and swore and for a few terrifying moments for Loki toward the end, passed out, only to come to again still clenched tight around him until eventually, eventually, the magic tying them together dissipated and he was once again able to withdraw. 

This time though instead of softening for a short period of respite, his cock remained absolutely rock solid. Moving just his lower body away from Saoirse caused a gut wrenching pull which Saoirse clearly experienced also. 

“Shit,” she gasped, realising the desperate need to be connected had gotten even stronger as a result of the further coupling. “Please don’t, please stay close.” 

“Alright, my love, alright,” he tried desperately to reassure her, holding her close and trying to manoeuvre them both down into a comfortable position to rest in. 

Saoirse let out an exhausted sigh, “It’s getting worse and I’m meant to get the kids from Tony in around five hours.” 

Loki reached for a towel they’d discarded on the floor. With a short enchantment he had it dried and warmed and began wrapping it around Saoirse to try to let her rest without the discomfort of the cooling come already leaking from the engorged lips of her entrance. As gently as possible he tried to wipe off what had already gathered at the junction of her thighs when he noted the dark red stain of blood on the towel. 

“I already want you again,” she whispered into his chest as he was silently berating himself for having hurt her. 

“We can’t my love, you’re hurt,” he told her, lifting a finger to show her the blood mixing with his come. “I...” he faltered, “Something seems wrong. I think we need to seek advice.” 

Saoirse’s eyes widened in horror at the implication. “Whose?!” she whisper-shrieked in the quiet room. 

“My mother’s ideally. Thor carries the fertility-god-gene as a second best. Friday,” he called more loudly, “Has my brother returned to the Tower.” 

“Yes, sir. Mr Thor Odinson is presently asleep in his quarters, do you require me to call him?” answered the AI. 

“Not at the moment,” answered Saoirse quickly. “Loki, we’re almost incapable of being a few feet apart, you have a raging hard-on and I am literally covered in come. It’s not like we can go to your mother as we are and I’d be mortified to have her or your brother in here!” 

“Saoirse, I understand, believe me, under normal circumstances my phallus would recoil at the very mention of either of them. However, we are being compelled by magical impulses to form a union that has you bleeding and despite the fact I desperately do not wish to harm you, it is taking all my control not to ravish you all over again immediately. We must seek help. I am frightened that the bond is not forming as it should because you are only part Asgardian and I am a Frost Giant! What if I am overcome and truly cause you harm? I would never be able to live with myself.” 

Saoirse bit her lip. Her hand wandered to her frig her clit of its own accord and she clamped her hand between her thighs and growled in frustration. “What the fuck is wrong with me?!” 

“Saoirse, your body is trying to ensure it is prepared to take me, please do what you need to in order to make yourself comfortable. I am going to ask Thor to fetch Mother. ” 

Saoirse bit her lip and nodded sadly. 

“Friday,” said Loki trying to keep his voice level, “Please connect a call to my brother with privacy precaution rights in place, password ‘Bilgesnipe’.” 

"Calling Mr Thor Odinson. Call connected with privacy mode enabled.” 

“Loki?” came the voice of a sleepy god. “It’s not even dawn, what ails you brother?” 

“Briefly, Saoirse is my Evermate,” said Loki. 

“What? Really? Brother this is marvellous news!” 

“Perhaps, but for the moment we have a bit of a problem. The initial Everbond does not seem to be taking and it’s taking a toll upon us physically, Saoirse especially. I’m afraid we are in rather urgent need of Mother’s advice.” 

Thor was silent a long moment. “Is she still with you?” 

“Good morning Thor,” called Saoirse, “I’m so sorry we have had to wake you.” 

“No, trouble not yourself, you have done the right thing. I will leave for Asgard directly.” 

“Thor, I hate to ask,” said Loki, “But if there’s any way you can retrieve Mother without Father knowing I’d be forever in your debt.” 

“I understand, brother.” 

“Thor, just in case you are awhile in returning, is there anything we should be doing to move this along besides the obvious?” asked Loki hopefully. 

“Brother, my knowledge in this matter is limited. I have presided over all of one Evermating ceremony some seven-hundred years ago but it is so rare now. Mother and I hardly talk of such a thing. Stay close to one another and do not fight your impulses would be my only advice. Be well and I will return as swiftly as I can.” 

The line disconnected and Saoirse leaned heavily against Loki’s shoulder. “Now what the hell do we tell Tony?”


	37. Chapter 37

37\. 

The distinctive knock that Loki and Thor had used as boys sounded quietly on the door of Saoirse’s quarters some four hours later. Loki had transported them both to the living room sofa shortly after their last coupling. He had helped Saoirse back into the abandoned shirt from the evening before and then she promptly fell asleep against his chest. He used his seidr to don his own undershirt before employing it to open the door soundlessly to Frigga and Thor who, noting the sleeping guardian, closed it gently behind themselves. 

Frigga hugged herself in sheer excitement, “Oh my boy!” she exclaimed in a whisper coming toward him, “I’m so happy for you! It has been so very long since I’ve felt the power of a new Everbond!” 

She took a seat in one of the chairs Loki had brought forth a distance from his position on the couch. Thor hung back by the sideboard, resolutely keeping his distance. 

“As much as I dare not risk angering the Fates, I am finding it hard to perceive this as a gift, Mother; we cannot be parted for even a moment at this point without panic and distress,” Loki told her. 

“It’s very normal to need to remain close after an initial Everbond has formed. Some Evermates regularly need to seclude themselves for up to a day after each Everbond,” Frigga tried to reassure. 

“Mother, we are almost sixteen Midgardian hours past the initial Everbond and the compulsion is becoming stronger, not waning. Saoirse is bleeding through each coupling and each is lasting longer than the last while the time we can resist in between grows shorter...” 

“Wait, you mean you’ve bonded more than once?” Frigga asked in concern. 

“Five times now – she's exhausted yet can only be still while I remain in intimate physical contact with her,” Loki told them in exasperation, nodding pointedly to where his hands were concealed by a large comforter that shielded them both from the waist down. 

Frigga raised her eyebrows at that. 

“I am not about to apologise Mother, she needs to rest and for her, my hand seems to be enough for short periods. For my own ends I have had to take to icing my own genitalia to try to quell the urge to fuck, so please, tell me this is normal?!” 

Thor winced on his brother’s behalf and Frigga shook her head in concern. “Usually one mating is all that’s required to complete the initial Everbond,” she explained. 

There were several moments of silence. 

“It is my fault,” said Loki, “I am not what I seem and therefore cannot give her what the bond requires.” 

“Loki, no,” said Frigga sternly. “You are a shapeshifter and you have had the resting form of an Asgardian since you were a week old. I’ll not hear it any other way. You are Asgardian and you better get your own head around that.” 

“But Odin...” he protested but was cut off by a vehement tirade from Frigga. 

“Odin cast a glamour on you to bring you safely to Asgard. He laid you in my arms as you were born. When I put my finger in your hand your body temperature rose to meet mine and your skin tone changed. You kept changing in appearance until within three days, you were as Asgardian as your brother. Your eyes were the last thing to change, taking on the colour of the blanket that was to be your favourite all through childhood. You were born a Frost Giant but before you were with us four days you were Asgardian in all things even as you slept.” 

She crossed her arms and moved to pace in front of the long windows overlooking the City below. 

“I told you so,” Saoirse said sluggishly from within his arms, “Even your aura is Asgardian. And, this is not your fault.” 

“Good morning, my dear,” said Frigga, coming back to her chair with a warm smile, “How are you faring?” 

As Saoirse made to sit up straighter she became aware of Loki’s long fingers deep within her sex. Oh!” she squeaked in horror and if her hair could have flamed red, it would have. 

“My dear, please do not be embarrassed. I quite understand your predicament. Both Thor and I are fertility gods and have helped many couples through complex sexual issues,” said Frigga. 

“And presided over bonding ceremonies I hear,” snarked Saoirse in her own exasperation at which Thor had the good grace to blush. 

Frigga smiled knowingly. “Would it help to know I have had a vision of you engaging in such?” she challenged. 

“No!” Saoirse gasped. 

Frigga nodded but her smile was kind, “You will do so whole-heartedly when the time comes, in fact it will be at your suggestion. You will give a special couple the gift of a life that could not have otherwise come to pass.” 

“But not if we don’t make it out of this room independently,” gasped Loki, now trembling with need to sheath himself in Saoirse. 

“I understand you have been bleeding dear. Are you in pain?” asked Frigga returning to the problem at hand. 

“Only when he’s not touching me... intimately,” Saoirse admitted quietly. 

“But there is no internal pain or ache as such?” 

Saoirse shook her head. 

“Then I believe that the cervix is opening and contracting down again as it should during and after. There are many blood vessels in the cervix and it is common for there to be short bleeds during or immediately after an Everbond,” Frigga told them. 

“Brother,” said Thor, “If the cervix is opening we must assume that your body is providing Saoirse’s with what is required for the bond. Saoirse, have you had any accident in the past which may be a barrier to conception?” 

“Is that what the initial Everbond ultimately needs – conception?” Saoirse asked. 

“Not conception itself, I’ve known many couples who do not conceive from the first bonding, but ovulation is generally the final step in the bond being established,” said Frigga, realising Saoirse was having to try to accept that a child may result from this unexpected development. 

Saoirse shook her head and groaned, “I’m taking the pill – a contraceptive medication designed to prevent ovulation.” 

“Ah,” said Thor with a frown. 

“I would assume the magic of the bond could over-ride such?” suggested Loki. 

“Not necessarily,” said Thor, “She is part human after all and her cycle is far different from what that of an Asgardian’s would be. I can check for ovulation if you will permit me?” 

“No!” Loki roared then immediately grit his teeth hard and pulled Saoirse closer to his body. He shook his head and added more quietly, “Brother, I apologise, I know it will help but... the thought is... argh!” he growled. 

“I know you have no wish for me to touch her brother. I know not how else we can establish if this is the issue.” 

Saoirse leaned her head back on Loki’s shoulder and gave out what can only be described as a distressed keening moan. 

Frigga looked pointedly at Saoirse and then at Loki. 

A pained grimace overtook him and he nodded to his brother, holding his beloved tightly and shifting her slightly so he could stroke her clit with the hand still firmly poised between her legs. “Norns, help us,” he whispered desperately into her shoulder. 

“Saoirse,” said Thor approaching slowly, “I need to place my hand on your abdomen.” 

“Mmmmm,” she ground out, though Thor thought he discerned a nod. 

Thor gently reached to lift Saoirse’s shirt and slid his large warm hand across her bare abdomen, down under the comforter, coming to rest inches from where Loki’s hand was moving gently in her labia. 

As Thor closed his eyes and reached for that part of his power that lay far beyond the thunder, Saoirse’s body tried to recoil from his touch and she cried out. 

Loki did his best to help hold her still and quickly Thor drew his hand away. “Ovulation has not occurred,” he confirmed. 

“What is the lifespan of this medicine?” Frigga asked. 

Loki sent a clone to the bathroom to fetch the box in question. Frigga and Thor quickly read over the information in the accompanying pamphlet. “I deduce around five days,” Frigga said quietly. 

“We cannot continue like this for five days,” Loki said shaking his head. “Thor, can you over-ride it and make her ovulate?” 

Thor nodded, “I think so,” he said solemnly. 

“It would have to occur after the Everbond has begun so that the magics involved believed the Everbond to have completed.” 

“It would not work to just do it now?” Loki pleaded. 

“He’ll have to make direct contact with her body for much longer to stimulate ovulation,” Frigga cautioned. “She would likely not be subject to the pain of his touch during the process of active bonding with you. Some pairs during the ceremony have been able to hold hands or embrace once the bond has been established.” 

All parties looked to Saoirse whose eyes were tight closed with sweat beading on her temple. 

“She would need to be able to consent, dammit!” choked Loki. “I will not do this to her without her permission.” 

“Do you feel peace once you are coupled?” Frigga asked practically. 

Loki nodded. 

“Then you should couple and once connected, she will hopefully regain some lucidity. You can call Thor to you when ready.” 

Loki shook his head into his lover’s shoulder and transported them back to the spare room. 

As soon as they were sat upon the bed he turned her to face him and entered her as gently as possible. She was so wet he slid in almost halfway before he had to start easing in with some pressure to her clit.” 

Once sheathed, he felt his panic subside and Saoirse came back to him slowly, lifting her head and noting their renewed connection. 

“We think you need some help to ovulate in order to complete the bond. Thor presides over female fertility, he can use his power to hopefully over-ride the medication,” he told her simply. 

“But he’d have to be here...” she realised with horror written on her face. 

Loki’s heart broke. 

“I can’t,” she sobbed. 

“My darling what can I do? I cannot continue abusing your body, for that is what it is at this point, for however long it takes for your medication to work free of your system.” 

Saoirse quickly recovered herself or perhaps self-preservation kicked in but she sat straighter and nodded through her tears. “Good job you don’t mind the thought of me rounded with child,” she tried to joke. 

Loki swiped her tears away with the pads of his strong hands. “My love, I know we have had but one ‘official’ date, but my heart has been yours since that night in front of the portal. You put your hand on my arm and the whole world retracted to just you. Since I have come to know you, I have wished for nothing but to be a part of your life, and Alex and Callie’s, and only occasionally I allowed myself to dream that you would become the mother of more children to add to our family. Saoirse, I know what doing this means, and I want you to agree to be my...” 

“No,” Saoirse told him sternly, “Don’t do that.” 

Loki looked slapped. 

“No, Loki, listen,” she told him correcting her tone to something far softer. “We are being forced to make the decision to potentially have a child here and that has life-long implications. And that’s a lot, but well, it’s OK, because I know, soul-mate thing aside, if something were to happen between us, you’d be there for the child. But you are not going to ask me to marry you in this moment Loki Odinson, firstly because it would be under duress, and second and more importantly, I would never be able to tell this story to my grandchildren!” 

He smiled and shook his head, losing a tear of his own. “Alright dear one,” he agreed. “Maybe later?” he added with a wink and clearing his throat. 

Saoirse leaned into him and pressed her lips gently to his. When the kiss ended Loki sighed. “Now, shall I bring my oaf of a brother in here and get this over with?”


	38. Chapter 38

38\. 

Frigga and Thor stood overlooking the City. Thor was rigid with his arms folded, one hand rubbing at the stubble on his chin. Frigga smiled at her eldest, “It is good of you to offer to do this.” 

“I do not see that there is much choice. I cannot let them suffer an incomplete bond for several days, no matter how uncomfortable it may make me.” 

“It is selfless acts of goodness that tend to return on us ten-fold,” Frigga said with a far off look on her face. 

A clone of Loki appeared at Thor’s side. 

Frigga looked up at Loki’s slightly haggard likeness. “Well,” she said, “I am going to make myself scarce for an hour or so. Would Lord Stark’s Friday lead me to him so I might explain your continued absence?” 

The clone nodded, “For the love of Idunn, please do not let him hear you call him so. His ego is insufferable as it is.” 

Frigga nodded with a smile and breezed out of the apartment. 

Thor regarded his brother’s likeness warily, “Are you ready brother?” 

The Loki before him looked out the window. “No,” he whispered. “I have an Evermate, Thor. Me, a rejected runt of Jotunheim, gifted a soul match with a beautiful, powerful Realm Guardian,” he chuckled wryly. “You know, for the longest time I believed I was asexual?” 

Thor had the sense to school his features and let his usually reserved brother talk. 

Loki’s likeness looked sideways at his brother for some sign of judgement. “Centuries of bewitching maidens with false memories to protect the image of virility and prowess in the line of Asgard... And now I know I had just not met her.” 

Thor nodded, “I recall as a child, the same was true of many who went on to become Everbonded. And I knew brother. For what it is worth, it never made me think less of you. I wish you would have spoken to me.” 

“You knew?” asked Loki. 

“Fertility god, remember. The maidens always reappeared untouched for all their gossip.” 

“I was too proud,” Loki admitted. “I perceived judgement where there was none.” 

Loki took in a shaky breath and whispered hoarsely, gaze stoically fixed on the world below, “I cannot tell you what it pains me that I cannot do something as natural as complete the bond with her without help from my big brother.” 

“Do not see the glass as half full brother. If anything, your cup is overflowing...” 

Loki’s clone reached out an arm and tried to shove Thor’s shoulder but it went straight through him. “Hang on,” Loki laughed and tried again, this time successfully moving Thor an inch or two. 

Thor laughed, “I’m glad to see you smile brother.” 

“I am clearly rubbing off on you with that kind of innuendo!” 

The two stood in companionable silence a moment until Loki’s likeness wavered slightly. “I think you should come through now,” he said solemnly. 

Thor nodded, “Are you...” 

“Not there yet, but soon. I fear if your presence interrupts once we are completely vulnerable either her magic or mine will put you through a wall,” he deadpanned. 

Thor nodded with a wry smile as together they approached the door of the bedroom. Now closer, Thor could sense the growing power of the Everbond; hear the unmistakable sounds of love-making. 

“I am truly impressed you can be here like this, brother,” whispered Thor, but as he turned to the clone, it was flickering unsteadily. 

The likeness of Loki opened the door and walked to the bed, Thor following dutifully behind with his head lowered. When he reached the bed the clone of Loki disappeared and he locked eyes with his brother whose features were strained and somber. Thor did everything he could not to look at Saoirse, astride his brother’s lap, wrapped in a bedsheet. 

Saoirse looked up at the mountain of a man by the bedside and her lip quivered. She trusted Thor to look after her second only to Loki, but she did not want him apart of this moment. 

Loki noted that all motion between he and Saoirse had stopped since his brother came in, and knew that the true difficulty would be in achieving release now that he was here. 

“Brother,” Loki panted, “May I take your sight?” 

To be blind sat ill with Thor, a fact Loki knew only too well after doing just such a thing to him in childhood in retaliation for some unkindness on the part of Thor’s friends. Thor had refused to speak with him for a solid fortnight despite their sharing a room. Nightmares of being in the dark plagued him for months after. 

After only a brief hesitation, Thor took to his knees beside the bed and put his hands out in front of him, eyes cast down. “Alright brother, but I will need you to guide my hands when the time comes.” 

“As before?” Loki asked. 

“My other hand needs to come to the other side, just above her buttocks,” Thor explained, eyes resolutely downcast. 

And then Thor was in the dark. He gasped and then tried to control the panic. He told himself he completely understood why this was necessary. While he collected himself and tried to focus on the pleasant sensation caused by the newly forming bond that was crackling in the air around him, Loki tried to bring his love back to the point of orgasm. 

Saoirse tried to make herself pliant to allow Loki to thrust up into her but the tension in her jaw formed of being obstinately silent, determined not to vocalise her enjoyment in front of the older brother, was travelling down her body. 

“My love,” Loki murmured, “It’s just us. It’s just us. Be here with me. Talk to me. Let me hear you.” 

Saoirse looked deep into Loki’s sea coloured eyes. Depending on what he wore and the brightness of the sky or room, they could appear very green, very blue, or as they were now, a reflection of the turquoise light coming from her own. 

“I struggle to imagine you as a child, tugging around a blankie,” she said breathlessly. 

Loki smiled at her. “I assure you I had one,” he said, gripping her hips and bringing her down more forcefully on his cock. 

“Ah,” she gasped, “Loki!” 

“That’s it,” Loki breathed feeling her body relax and her core flutter, something he’d learned to take as an indicator she was close. 

Loki tugged the sheet from around her shoulders, shucking it off her body completely, knowing his brother’s hands would have to meet flesh. Saoirse’s eyes flew to Thor but Loki captured her chin firmly and ground out, “No, with me, only me.” 

“Ungh,” she panted as Loki tweaked both of her prominent nipples more forcefully than he had previously, then lavishing one with a deliberately chilled tongue. 

“Oh,” she squeaked, leaning back to rest her hands on his thighs and finding the angle her body craved. 

Loki let her set the pace and when she seemed fully absorbed in their love-making he sucked a thumb into his mouth before running it down her stomach to her clitoris. It was swollen like a cherry after the intensity of both their coupling and the incessant touch she’d needed from him in between. He was careful not to apply to much pressure, but instead just gently nudged it to and fro until he felt Saoirse’s rhythm falter at which point he brought his hands to her ass and lifted her enough to fuck into her with abandon as she started to shatter around him. 

It took only a few moments of feeling her clamping down on his shaft for Loki to let out a guttural roar as his balls drew in and spurted emphatically. Saoirse was moaning and panting and then he felt the expansion, the feel of her tight ring of muscle against the tip of his sensitive head giving way to him, opening for him like an erotic pout till there was direct access to her womb and he could continue shooting multiple loads into her deepest recess. 

Saoirse was moaning and gasping his name and rocking gently on his now turgid length as the more familiar vibration sent her into a delicious continual orgasm. 

Loki desperately retained presence of mind to reach for Thor’s hands, placing one with his left just above the swell of her cheeks, and the other, more awkwardly, on Saoirse’s lower abdomen, just above her pubis. 

Thor gently made out the contour of Saoirse’s body and settled his large palms about where they needed to be. He tried to use the darkness in his mind to focus on her ovaries, to encourage the release of that which could take hold of a spark and turn it into life. He didn’t have to fight the darkness long however as in that moment, Loki lost control of the spell over Thor’s mind and the god of thunder was almost floored by the beauty that suddenly flooded his senses. 

It wasn’t the naked and undulating goddess (for in that moment, that was the only word he could find for her) or the rise and fall of her breasts, or even the smell and sounds of their copulation that almost unbound Thor; it was the absolute raw transparency of their love and connection in the mist of the entangled seidr dancing around them playfully. 

Thor had a moment of absolute clarity. Nothing short of this love would ever be enough for him. 

And then he felt the click, the miniscule change of energy in the chasm between his hands, and it was done. 

Saoirse cried out for several long seconds while Loki bucked a final few spasms into her and she collapsed forward into Loki’s waiting arms. 

Thor gingerly removed his hands from Saoirse’s body and sat back on his knees once more. Saoirse and Loki both turned to him sleepy and sated. Their magics continued swirling in the air all around them. Thor followed a particularly playful turquoise wisp as it danced with a less graceful strand of jade in the air before him. Only when it became lost in the larger swirl of colour did he turn his gaze upon the Evermates before him. Gentle and blossoming smiles were shared between the three and without a word, Thor stood silently and left them to recover. 

Saoirse closed her eyes as he went, but Loki who continued to watch his brother’s retreating form, saw several intertwined strands of blue and green magic following after him before the bedroom door closed.


	39. Chapter 39

39\. 

An hour after Thor left the new Evermates, the nervous and slightly shame-faced lovers, freshly showered and with Saoirse wearing a sanitary towel Loki had thoughtfully chilled, entered the common room hand in hand. 

Callie and Alex looked up from where they were doing giant hand paintings on the floor with the Queen of Asgard, “Hi Mummy,” shouted Callie waving. 

“Hi Mom,” said Alex. He‘d been sounding decidedly more North American and grown-up since starting his new school. He was thankfully so used to his mother and Loki’s auras being all over the place when they were together that he paid no heed to today’s mad tango of magic. 

Saoirse went to join the painting party while Loki, after a hesitating step in her direction, instead turned and followed a stern-faced Tony into the kitchen. 

He went to the sink to pour two large glasses of water while Tony banged plastic plates and sandwich fixings around the kitchen. 

“I am sorry we were detained so long Tony,” said Loki quietly, turning to face Tony who stared at him incredulously. 

“You’re sorry?” he repeated. He put the knife he was holding flat on the counter and threw his hands out expansively. “I told you to take her out, rock her world... not end up in a magical marriage with her knocked up!” the inventor whisper-yelled. 

Loki waited till Tony let out a long breath. Once the tension in the room had dropped a few hundred notches, Loki said quietly, “I thought it would make for good kiss-and-tell?” 

For a few horrible moments, Loki thought it could go either way. He was either about to be stabbed with a bread knife and possibly served for lunch, or not. Tony closed his eyes and chuckled. He walked to where Loki was standing and stopped in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Did you know?” Tony asked the taller man, his smile subsiding. 

Loki shook his head with a sad smile. “I would have been so happy to know what she would be to me,” Loki told him, but then his eyes grew misty, “And we could have been prepared. Could have avoided the uncertainty, the interference,” he spat, “In something which should have been intimate, private, memorable in a good way.” 

Tony stepped forward to hug the taller man, “I’m sure it wasn’t so bad, something you can all laugh about later. You don’t do anything by halves do you?” 

Loki rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder and he let go of the breath he was holding, “I’m scared Tony.” 

Tony stood back to appraise him, “You should be, here comes the shovel talk. If she’s pregnant and you freak out and hurt her, intentionally or otherwise, I am going to blow your ball sack into so many pieces it’ll be the only child you ever have to worry about.” He mimed letting off the suit’s repulsor in the direction of Loki’s crotch, then on the next breath he added, “But it’s going to be OK.” 

“No, it is not! She will resent me if she has conceived. It is not what she wants. I... I tried to ask her to marry me,” he whispered. 

Tony stood stunned, “Tried?” 

“She cut me off, said it was not the right moment. I guess I did not think it through, just wanted her to feel assured that if she became with child...” 

“Yeah, about that. I spoke to Bruce. You should be OK.” 

“What?” said Loki, stunned. “You told Bruce?!” 

“O’course, he’s a good guy, few more medically aligned degrees than me. Anyway, he said that ovulation or not, if Saoirse’s been taking her pill regularly up to now, her womb should be fairly inhospitable to a newly fertilised egg. Simmons agreed.” 

"Norns, Stark, is there anyone who does not know?” 

“Steve and Bucky were out with Skye and May when Frigga came to tell us,” Tony offered thinking he was offering up positive information. "Clint had the kids down at the range for a lesson, but he knows now." 

Loki rubbed his eyes and groaned. 

“So what? You’re mystical soulmates and you rock her world with your magic dick. It’s not the weirdest shit to float here as of late,” Tony shrugged. “Be old news by tomorrow... You know you’re vibrating right?” 

“Too long away from her, the bond is too new,” Loki stated. 

“Of course,” said Tony. “Now go be with your Everwoman.” 

“Evermate,” corrected Loki leaving the kitchen. 

“Loki,” called Tony. “Waters.” 

Loki returned to the sink and carried out the glasses with shaky hands only to be stopped at the door again by a further call of his name. He turned with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re supposed to reciprocate. In a hug. You know, wrap your arms around the other person. Just thought it best to flag it as a buddy,” he leaned forward conspiratorially, “She strikes me as a hugger.” 

Loki finally exited the kitchen leaving Tony to his sandwiches and chuckles. 

*** 

“The children are a delight,” smiled a happy if grubby Frigga a couple of hours later. It was just she and Thor on the roof of the Tower. 

“That they are...” Thor smiled fondly. 

“I may have to find excuses to visit,” smiled Frigga. “I wonder if they will call me Granny...” she mused. 

“Careful Mother, they are not yet wed,” he said chuckling at the thought of his mother and father coming to playdates with Alex and Callie and potentially other children down the line. 

“Oh,” Frigga clapped, “There is a draught we can prepare for Evermates. If taken after menses it will prevent unwanted conception. It must be freshly brewed though. Oh! It is perfect, they will have good reason to visit regularly!” 

“Assuming she is not already with child.” 

“None will know that sooner than you, my dear.” 

Thor rubbed his face. He felt lost and weary. 

“Are you well, my son?” asked Frigga with concern. 

Thor paced the roof top with his hands on his hips rather than answer. 

“You have become entwined in their bond,” realised Frigga, looking properly at her eldest. 

“No,” Thor sighed, “Yes. N... I do not know. I am not bonded with them but I, I was exposed to the bond. I felt the Everbond, Mother; the joy, the peace, the fulfilment. And now... now I feel its absence.” 

“Oh, my son,” worried Frigga. “It has never been known. It makes no sense for what I see...” 

Thor looked up at his mother. She could only share premonitions at the discretion of the Fates and on this, her lips were sealed from further admission. 

“When they are near,” he told her, “I can feel a little of their bond and it soothes this heavy void in my chest. I fear no-one, save an Evermate of my own, will ever be enough for my soul.” 

“And Jane?” 

“I thought myself to be in love, but she is distant. My relationship with her causes my heart more hurt than comfort. Today I realised that love should not carry uncertainty.” 

“Speak to her, Thor. The greatest wrong between two lovers is silence. Most else can be worked upon if not remedied.” 

Thor nodded and moved to hug the paint-spattered Queen. “Fare thee well Mother,” he said, kissing the top of her head. 

“Look after yourself, my child,” answered Frigga. 

She brushed the side of his face and stood back. “Heimdall!” she called.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to those readers who did not appreciate Thor's involvement in Loki and Saoirse's bonding. I promise hand on heart there will be no 3 way action. Thor has experienced the Everbond and that's the important point, but he is not in any way bonded to Saoirse or his brother (no judgement but doesn't float my boat).

40\. 

However close proximity to the bonded pair might have soothed the God of Thunder, he found in reality, he couldn’t bear to be around them. He found it easier to suffer the total absence of the bond than to bear the discomfort of being in the same room. He was a stuttering wreck around Loki, whom he feared would be possessive and angry about his having had to help them through their first Everbond. He was awkward and unsure around Saoirse, worrying that he might make her uncomfortable for having seen her naked mid-coitus with his brother. He was also terrified to look at her in case he saw the familiar glow of life in her womb: that he’d end up being the one to have to break to them that they were indeed pregnant following his interference. 

Tensions ran high across the tower generally for the next fortnight for various reasons. 

Coulson’s team, after having arrived to mingle with their sometime colleagues, the Avengers, were called away again six hours later by the deputy director himself to track movement of a former Shield detainee across the Balkans. It was a bit of a blow to both teams who’d seen the gathering as an excuse to let their hair down. 

Steve had taken out almost a dozen punching bags psyching himself up to ask Skye out to dinner only to be informed by Friday of their departure when he came out the shower. He promptly took his disappointment out on another twelve bags and a slightly unsuspecting Bucky during an impromptu sparring session. 

Bucky refused to train with him for a week after and started making plans with Stark for his own apartment. 

Pepper had been in California since just after Saoirse awoke from her coma, dealing with Stark Industries business. Her stay kept being extended and it was the longest Tony and she had been apart in the last year or so. She had taken to joking that if he would quit video calling her, she’d be able to finish things up and get back to him. Truth was, now that Pepper had actually said yes to marrying him, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her. The whole ‘trying’ for a baby thing wasn’t exactly a chore either. 

“You know you can’t actually get pregnant while you’re in a separate state,” he told her one morning as he was making coffee in the kitchen. 

“Tony, I’m staying to sort the share-holders out so that I don’t have to come back here for several months. If you don’t like it then you’ll just have to come join me, share the load in the office and well, out of it,” she sassed. 

“If I come and do the boardroom thing will you do me in the boardroom after?” asked Tony. 

Pepper’s laughter was interrupted by Saoirse’s head poking into the kitchen, “Am I interrupting?” she called. 

“No, unfortunately,” whined Tony. “She-ra, tell Pepper to come home!” 

“Pepper,” said Saoirse solemnly, “For the love of God and all that is Holy please conclude your business and get your backside back to New York. Tin-Man is spending too many hours in the lab. And when he’s not in there, he’s mooning around missing you.” 

“You’re chipper this morning,” Tony noted suspiciously, giving Saoirse a once over as she made her tea and toast. 

“Oh, you know, kids are off to school, apartment’s straightened up, the monthly monster showed up last night, all’s well,” she said with a shrug and a smile. 

“So, you’re not pregnant,” said Pepper. 

“It would appear not,” confirmed Saoirse. She’d called Pepper for a proper girlie crisis chat the day after things had calmed down. Try as she might, she just didn’t have that level of confidence with Wanda, Hill or Natasha yet. 

“And that’s good news?” Tony checked. 

“Yes, Tony,” Saoirse reassured him. 

“And good news to Loki also?” he further clarified. 

“Pretty sure,” she told him, “Don’t get me wrong, we’d have dealt with it if it had come to pass, but we’re both relieved for now. We get to spend some time as just us before we have to factor in more mini-humans.” 

“Well, I’m happy you’re happy,” said Pepper. “Right, I’m going to go now, see what I can get ironed out today. Speak to you soon, Saoirse. Tony, stay out of trouble and get some rest in between lab sessions.” 

“Yes, boss,” he groused. “Love you!” he called after a kick from Saoirse on her way past. 

Saoirse sat cross legged on one of the bar stools to eat her breakfast. She and Tony passed twenty minutes or so in companionable silence over their Stark pads before Thor’s unmistakeable silhouette appeared in the doorway. 

He hesitated a second on seeing Saoirse before quickly crossing the room, muttering something about grabbing some jerky for training, and turning to flee. When he looked up though he found Saoirse standing leaning in the doorway, blocking his way. 

“Thor, you are just the man-god I wanted to talk to. Can I ask your advice on something?” she asked him sweetly. 

Thor looked anxiously between Saoirse and Stark (who hadn’t looked up but rather tellingly had stopped scrolling), wondering what she could possibly need his input into. He decided to go with forced nonchalance, “Of course.” 

“Please, grab a seat,” she said, coming forward and pulling out a seat opposite her breakfast. 

Thor perched on the edge of the slender stool in extreme discomfort while she popped back up onto hers. 

Tony collected his coffee and bagel remains and waved a departure to both, heading to watch the ensuing show-down from the comfort of his office. 

“I’ve got a problem,” began Saoirse, “And, well, being friends and all, I was hoping you could lend me your thoughts.” 

“Are you well?” Thor asked in concern, terrified that pregnancy was in fact the problem here. 

“Yes, yes, quite well. But you see, I started seeing this guy... and he’s, well he’s awesome. And things have gotten quite serious quite quick but again, that’s all weirdly fine. His family seem to like me. His Mum is really cool, his Dad’s... warming to me, shall we say? And then there’s his brother. Now, things were going really well and I thought we were buddies, but then, he kinda saw me naked, having sex with his baby brother and well, that shit is awkward as arse in anyone’s book...” 

“Saoirse,” said Thor, quietly, finally bringing his eyes up to make contact with hers, but she interrupted. 

“No, no, I know what you’re thinking. Not in fact an accident. He was, in fact, doing us a solid – no funny business involved. But I think it’s totally screwed things over. He leaves the room whenever I come in, sits as far from his brother as possible during movie night, can’t make eye contact. And if he’s embarrassed, well that’s OK, we are too. But I’m worried that if it goes on much longer, it’s going to be a problem between the two of them and that’s the bit that’s stressing me out. They’ve been through too much to be distanced over this. 

“So, do I just, you know, try to level the playing field? Offer to run in and give him a belly-rub next time he’s bollock naked and getting his rocks off?” 

At this the God of Thunder finally cracked a smile and raised his gaze to meet hers. 

“Or,” she continued, “Do I maybe invite him to the lounge tonight, break out the Asgardian wine I found in my boyfriend’s sock drawer and try to get him sloshed? Just, you know, so I can make him suitably anaesthetised to hold a conversation and maybe some eye contact with me?” 

Thor cleared his throat and gave her a nod, “I think, Lady Saoirse, that would be a magnificent plan.” 

“Well, it did seem the better of the two. Will you come? Tonight? Need you there to act as my wingman in case this guy freezes up on me. In fact, I might get some of the others in on the action too.” 

“I would not miss it for the world, although Jane is due to arrive late this evening.” 

“Not a problem. I’ll be sure to limit your share of the good stuff. In fact, it might be a good thing. If plan B fails spectacularly, then there might be a chance to enact plan A,” she told him with a faux excited wink and a thumbs up. 

They both dissolved into laughter until a comfortable silence reigned over relaxed smiles. 

“You better sort yourself those eggs you came in for. I have to report for training or I’d keep you company,” she said as she tidied up her dishes. 

Thor nodded chagrined. She rubbed his shoulder briefly as she passed. 

“Saoirse?” called Thor, as she reached the door. 

She turned to face him. 

“Are you going to be partaking of alcohol this evening?” he asked, nervously checking over her abdomen for signs of life and finding none. 

“Can't decide,” she said, face bunching in a frown and rubbing her lower belly pointedly, “It’ll either be anaesthetic by wine or ibuprofen ground up and sprinkled over ice-cream. Usually chocolate is my go-to but the stuff over here just doesn’t taste right,” she told him with a smile and heading to the gym. 

Thor felt some tension leave him for the first time in a fortnight and with another chuckle at her no-nonsense attitude, he went to put back the jerky.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. 

 

“So then, the oaf charges headlong at the tree goblin, only to end up strung up by the enchanted birch by his ankles,” said Loki, pausing his story for a sip of wine, the crowd around them hanging onto his every word, Thor shaking his head and covering his eyes as tears of mirth threatened to fall, “And this is where our mighty Prince might still be hanging, had it not been for his valiant saviour, the Lady Sif. 

“’Thor, take heed!’ she hollered as she flew through the air, slicing the long tree limb from which our hero was suspended. The sword severed the branch like a hot knife through butter, clearly more efficiently than either of our warrior friends anticipated, for next thing, the heavy brute was unconscious on the floor at the feet of an angry goblin being simultaneously chastised and begged not to die.” 

“Father prohibited us from visiting the royal orchards again till we were five centuries old!” Thor gasped through his laughter. 

“To this day I believe Fambreyson is yet to forgive us for our ‘grievous thievery’,” smiled Loki fondly. 

“And what exactly ended up being our drunken haul that night?” Thor asked trying to recall. 

“It is no wonder you cannot recall, brother,” said Loki pointedly, “For I believe it was but two grasspeaches and a concussion.” 

“And that,” said Saoirse, “Is why you should unhand that glass of Asgardian booze you’ve surreptitiously uplifted Tin-Man.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” chipped in Clint. “If that’s what it did to that one before he’d developed some tolerance, it could make for an entertaining night. Chug says I,” smiled Clint raising his glass at Tony. 

“Or a very boring one,” put in Saoirse. 

Tony raised an eye-brow at her but it was Bruce who continued. “Consider the differentiation in body mass and metabolic rates alone and it does seem most likely it will simply render you unconscious. Then factor in how little you’ve slept in the last four weeks and, woah... there he goes.” 

Tony had taken a hearty mouthful of the beverage. It no sooner hit his tongue though than Tony promptly spat it back out. “Oh good God that’s disgusting! How can you drink that stuff!” he cried. “It’s so sweet it should be florescent pink with a parasol in it! Ugh!” he groaned, heading into the washrooms to get rid of the taste. 

“Sweet?” muttered Thor as he stared in confusion and took another pull at his own glass. 

Saoirse caught the fleeting smirk on Loki’s face at the same time Natasha did and both women burst into giggles. 

“That’s a neat trick,” smiled Natasha straightening up a bit. “Can you do that to anything? Could I drink water and have you make me think I’m drinking pina coladas all night? Cause cocktails without calories sound pretty damn sweet.” 

Loki raised his eyebrows, a picture of complete innocence, “I am sorry, I do not know what you are speaking of.” 

Now that everyone had caught up on the joke there was more laughter. 

“Thank you,” said Saoirse, from her barstool beside Thor. “If he’d ended up unconscious dangling from his feet somewhere I don’t know how I’d ever have explained to Pepper.” 

“Explained to Pepper what?” said the woman herself coming to join. 

“Hey, Pepper’s home!” cheered Saoirse jumping up to hug her. 

“Loki was just saving Tony from himself. Gave him an instant distaste for Asgardian wine,” said Bucky from behind the bar. 

Pepper slipped off her shoes while rolling her eyes. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” she asked Loki. 

Clint and Saoirse immediately broke into song - 

“Have I told you there's no other above you? 

Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness 

Ease my troubles, that's what you do...” 

 

“Fuck, who got those two started?” shouted Tony coming back from the washroom. 

Pepper put her hand up and smiled at him through the crowd. 

“My darling,” said Tony, “You’re home,” he breathed, taking her by the hand, and pulling her in for a deep kiss, company be damned. “Wait,” he said confused, “Your lips aren’t where they usually are, have you shrunk under the Californian sun?” 

“No, ass,” she muttered gesturing to the discarded shoes. 

“Seriously, have I never kissed you barefoot?” 

“It was a long flight,” she shrugged. 

“Bartender,” Tony called to Bucky, “A glass of your finest for my beloved.” 

As Pepper reached out to take the champagne glass Bucky placed on the bar, Saoirse moved it out of reach. “Bucky, gimme two shots of Jamesons instead. What this girl needs is caffeine with her alcohol. She’s clearly exhausted.” 

Bucky duly poured two glasses of the Irish whiskey and Saoirse grabbed them and got up a little unsteadily to pull her friend into the kitchen. Tony moved to follow but Saoirse put her hand up to stop him. 

“Sorry, girl talk was implied. You went a month, you can manage another ten minutes Tin-Man,” Saoirse slurred a little. She took Pepper’s arm and guided the taller woman away. 

Once in the kitchen, her posture straightened and she put the two glasses on the counter and threw the switch on the coffee maker, selecting the decaf option. 

“I think you hit the wrong one,” laughed Pepper. 

Saoirse turned to look at her friend with a tight smile on her face. “No, I didn’t,” she said quietly. 

Pepper quickly realised her friend was not nearly as drunk as she’d let on and the coffee was a ruse. 

“Are you OK?” she asked Saoirse in a whisper, coming closer, very aware of the multiple persons only a few hundred yards and a wall away who could potentially overhear. 

“I’m fine, Pepper, really. I just, well you might not want to drink tonight,” Saoirse tried. 

Pepper’s brow furrowed. “Erm, when did you become the liquor police?” she laughed nervously. 

“Pepper,” Saoirse said with gentle smile, “I think you’re pregnant.” 

Pepper looked taken aback for a second but then she just shook her head, “I had my period like two weeks ago. I’ve not seen Tony in a month.” 

"Pepper, I know if you weren’t expecting this it might be a shock. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure next door with so many people around, but here, we’re just the two of us, and I’m telling you, you have a second aura forming within yours. It’s well established. I’d say you’re at least 6 weeks in.” 

Pepper leaned back against the kitchen counter. “But my period...” 

“Let me guess, was punctual, probably even a little ahead of schedule, but lighter than usual. No need for the usual painkillers?” suggested Saoirse. 

Pepper’s eyes widened. 

“It wasn’t a period: it was implantation bleeding. It’s really common. Look, Pepper, I’m sorry, it’s a lot to lay on you. I just thought you’d want a heads-up. And hey, I’ve had a drink. I’m not perfect, I could be wrong. I’m pretty sure I’m not. But, you could not drink tonight, get tested tomorrow – it doesn’t cost you anything.” 

Pepper nodded, turning it over in her mind. 

“Would it be welcome news if you are?” Saoirse asked gently. 

Pepper nodded enthusiastically. “God, yes! Sorry, shell-shocked here. We’ve been trying, well, not preventing I guess. But I thought this month was out just because...” 

Saoirse let out a relieved sigh and nodded, “I know. No sense of my own aura, remember? Same thing happened to me with Alex. It was the nausea that made me get tested around a week and a bit after the damn thing ended.” 

“Thanks Saoirse,” Pepper said, hugging her friend. 

“You’re welcome peeps,” she answered, turning to pick up the coffee once Pepper let her go. She dipped her finger in one of the whiskeys and ran it round the outside of the cup, drying off the moisture with a paper towel and handing over the cup. She tipped the remainder of the whiskey into one glass and raised a toast to Pepper before downing half. 

Pepper laughed and the two women left the kitchen to return to their eager partners. Pepper took Tony’s hand and sipped at her coffee with a distracted happiness until she could reasonably drag him off to bed. 

Loki had taken up Saoirse’s seat by his brother, the two now listening raptly to Clint and Natasha’s most comedic escapades from their joint missions and Saoirse slid in between his knees, his hands coming around her waist to pull her back against him until she was leaning against his chest. He brushed his cheek against her hair subconsciously even as he laughed along with his brother. 

Thor at this point was only semi-engaged in listening to Eyes of Hawk speak of the Black Widow throwing him out a quinjet in order to make it to the birth of his first child on time. He allowed himself a glance at his brother with his Evermate, basked in their easy closeness; his brother’s ability to suddenly be open with his affection. He would be eternally grateful to Saoirse for finding a way to cut through the tension and insist on a return to their normal easy friendships. As soon as he’d entered the room earlier, she’d presented him with a glass of wine and said, “It is what it is. It might not have been perfect, but it was beautiful in its own way and so I can’t regret it or simply forget that it happened. So, that being said, let’s move on. It’s time for you to dish the dirt on Loki’s most embarrassing escapades.” 

Thor had looked up into the startled eyes of his brother and found them both trying to plead and threaten at the same time. He had smiled widely. It would appear that for an evening, mischief was his to create. 

His heart felt light and he felt warm in the glow of their bond. Or he did until the elevator dinged and Jane walked into the room. A few sets of eyes followed his gaze and his teammates gave their hellos to her. He himself raised his glass in greeting and noted that she no longer came to him for a kiss by way of greeting. Instead she gave him an awkward smile and paused on the far side of the group from him. 

The scientist remained distanced from her lover and only semi-engaged in any conversation that came her way over the remainder of the night. Saoirse smiled and shook her hand firmly when they were introduced and from that single moment of contact, she learned everything she never wished to know about Jane Foster. 

*** 

Loki and Saoirse were amongst the last to retire. They entered the apartment quietly and Saoirse left Loki to look in on the children before bed. Friday had received a programming update from Tony that essentially broadcast updates to Saoirse anywhere in the tower if the children began coming out of a sleep cycle but she still liked to physically check on them before she went to bed. Her apartment being directly under Tony’s penthouse and directly above the common floor made it easy for her to socialise with the wider team once they were safely settled for bed. 

When she entered her bedroom, Loki was shirtless and closing the curtains. She admired the muscle definition in his lean shoulders until he turned and caught her appreciative gaze. He smiled, still somewhat struggling to believe that this wonderful creature wanted him, lusted for him, may be growing to love him. 

“Thank you,” he said. “For tonight. I have not had such fun with my brother in many years. I had forgotten how much laughter there was in our lives before I became so embittered.” 

“Don’t thank me, it was pretty selfish actually. I missed my buddy for the easy banter and I couldn’t stand the guilt of being the thing that came between you,” Saoirse said with a shrug while Loki moved toward her. 

He caught her by the hips and pressed her against the bedroom door while he took her top lip between his and caressed it gently between his. His tongue flickered out to tease her own into a dance but she stilled him with a little pressure to his forearms. “I’m sorry, I’m really tired. Would it be OK if we just went to bed?” 

“Of course,” Loki assured her with a small frown. 

Saoirse sighed and shook her head as her pulse rate came down, then moved to the bathroom, leaving the door open as she started brushing her teeth. 

Loki used his seidr to change out of his jeans and into plaid sleeping pants before coming to lean against the door frame watching her. They had not slept a night apart since discovering they were Evermates. There had even been one night that Loki had determined to give her some space so she wouldn’t feel overcome by their new bond: he’d arranged to spend the evening with Bucky at a black and white movie festival. He’d come in late and went to sleep in his own apartment, only to wake in Saoirse’s bed having teleported to her side in his sleep. They had not indulged the physical side of their new relationship since the first bonding though, beyond kisses and cuddling. 

“Are you well?” he asked her, looking at his feet. 

Saoirse looked up at him through the mirror, spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing her mouth. “Yeah, just tipsy and sleepy. Why?” 

“I worry that our first sexual interaction may have put you off a repeat,” he said quietly. 

Saoirse put down the towel she was drying her lips with and slipped her hands around him. She waited until she had gained his eye contact to respond with, “I assure you nothing could be further from the truth,” and a gentle kiss. 

Loki looked into her eyes as if trying to discern a lie. 

“You don’t believe me?” asked Saoirse, concerned. 

“You shy from my touch,” he whispered. 

Saoirse sighed. “No, I shied, past tense, from getting hot and heavy until such times as we could be sure the Pill was out of my system and we wouldn’t be caught out needing tall, blonde and imposing to help us get out of bed again.” 

“Bruce was sure the medication would have passed in a week, two at most,” said Loki, resting his forehead against hers. 

Saoirse pulled back a little, “Loki, if Asgardian women ovulate once a decade, how much time have you actually spent with a partner who was having their period?” 

Loki’s blank look was her answer. 

“OK, well pregnancy aside, I will bleed for a week in every four. In that week I gain around six pounds in bloating, all round my midsection. I get cramp that radiates out of my uterus into my butt and down the backs of my legs. I feel like a fat, uncomfortable, smelly, irritable whale through all bar the very last day. Even if my period didn’t make me feel a bit yucky down there, I don’t know that I’ll ever feel comfortable so much as getting naked with my hot, toned Evermate at this time of the month.” 

Loki slipped his hands under her bottom and sent a gentle heat into the tense muscles there. Saoirse let out an almighty groan. “Unngh, oh, I wish I’d thought to ask you to do that around two hours ago,” she sighed happily, practically melting against his chest. 

Loki chuckled darkly. “I’m sorry, little one, I did not appreciate the discomforts such brought you. I admit, I am still a little shell-shocked that you could be fated to be mine and was quick to doubt myself. I will take this moment to assure you however that whatever you may feel about your body at this time, I find it no less arousing than usual, nor is my manhood deterred in the slightest by a little blood.” He leaned in close to her ear to whisper, “I will respect your feelings but if you ever wish to try the analgesic effect of multiple orgasms on your troublesome womb, I will be happy to oblige.” 

He released her and stood back, her favourite Winnie the Pooh pyjama pants materialising in his hands along with a cream lace trimmed vest. “I’ll leave you to prepare for bed,” he said with a wink. 

Saoirse took his offering and smiled gratefully as he closed the bathroom door gently behind himself. All the while she sorted out freshening her cup and redressing for bed, Julie Andrews voice sang ‘Somewhere in my wicked, miserable youth, I must have done something good.’


	42. Chapter 42

42\. 

When Thor awoke, Jane was already up and in the shower. It was almost time for the Midgardian Christmas celebrations and there was a chill in the air despite the meticulous climate control of the tower. He pulled on his flannel pyjama bottoms and a white long sleeve t-shirt. He padded through to his kitchenette and poured himself a pint of water to remedy the dreaded wine-induced dry mouth before grabbing an apple and sitting in his bucket chair by the floor to ceiling windows. 

The view was far removed from that of his balcony on Asgard, but the view of the City waking up, light creeping around the sides of skyscrapers, always brought a smile to his face. 

He turned at the sound of the bedroom door opening and Jane emerged already fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a white cable knit sweater. “Ah, you’re ready... we should make haste,” said the giant of a man, standing and stretching. 

“Where do we need to be? Won’t everyone still be asleep?” asked Jane. 

“Not everyone,” smiled Thor, “Saturday mornings we are all welcomed to Saoirse’s residence for breakfast and cartoons in our pyjamas,” he told her, going to his fridge to take out a plate of fresh pineapple and grapes he’d prepared the night before. 

“Oh, she has kids, right?” 

“Yes. Alex and Callie. They are marvellous creatures. When they took up their lessons again in New York they ceased coming to breakfast during the week. When they did not join us on the weekend, we went looking for them only to discover that on the first day of their weekend, they are permitted to eat chocolate on toast and relax in their nightwear. It has become something of a tradition.” 

“And she doesn’t mind you all crashing her family time?” Jane asked with an arched eyebrow. 

Thor tried to read the intent behind her question and came to stand in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. “Jane, Saoirse and the children have been isolated their whole lives. We are their family now. Now come,” he said with a squeeze, collecting up his fruit and sliding his feet into some Crocs. 

When they arrived at Saoirse’s apartment, the door was propped open. Bruce sat at one end of Saoirse’s couch with his feet on a pouffe reading on a Starkpad in a sweater and joggers while Natasha was curled into his side, hair in a scruffy ponytail and oversized fluffy pink socks curled up over black leggings and a loose black sweater. She appeared to be watching Danger Mouse in a language Jane couldn’t decipher. Neither looked up at the newcomers. 

Through in the music room, Clint was entertaining Callie and Alex with his hysterical “I’m as Super as They Are” at the piano. Jane found herself gravitating to the door. She hadn’t known he played. She smiled fondly and took in the curly haired little boy in his Batman onesie next to Clint on the piano stool and the dark-haired girl curled up on Steve’s knee on a loveseat in the corner. 

Steve was laughing along with Alex at Clint’s parody of the famous Ed Sheeran song as he absent-mindedly rocked the still sleepy child who was wearing a cute cat onesie. 

“Tea, Jane?” asked Loki, from behind her. 

She jumped slightly at the interruption but shook her head, telling him she’d go get some coffee instead. Thor, she noted in passing, was sitting down on the floor resting against the couch with a large plate of Nutella clad pancakes and a mountain of fruit. 

In the kitchen, Saoirse was moving around fluidly in cartoon character jammies and a short cream robe with the sleeves rolled up out the way. 

“Morning,” Jane said. 

“Morning,” said Saoirse. “Coffee’s in the pot,” she added with a tight smile. 

“So, you’re the wonder woman who tamed Loki?” Jane joked, trying to fill the silence. 

"God no,” laughed Saoirse. “When a man looks like that who wants them tame?” 

Jane’s eyes widened slightly and Saoirse bit back a further laugh at the young woman’s discomfort. 

“But you’re quite a brilliant scientist I hear,” said Saoirse. “Brilliant, brave and beautiful, according to Thor. I have to admit, he was spot on, except he missed out the monumental side of guilt in your aura.” 

Jane looked like a deer in headlights. Saoirse lifted her hand and with only a trace of white smoke, used her magic to close the kitchen door and prevent any further conversation being overheard. 

“So, your super power is reading minds as well as moving shit around. Is this where you expose me as a villain?” Jane whispered defiantly. 

“No,” Saoirse said, smiling more gently, “People who are out to hurt people generally don’t experience guilt.” 

“I’m not cheating on him,” Jane scowled. 

“I didn’t say you were. You don’t love him though.” 

“I should though, right? Here’s this perfect man, brave, strong, would move heaven and earth for me. Literally a God! What’s wrong with me?” she whispered sadly. 

“Nothing is wrong with you. You can’t help how you feel. If you’re honest with him, you might actually be able to salvage a friendship. But don’t drag it out. If you care about him at all, don’t make the hurt last longer than it has to. Because you are hurting him. Your distance he views as indifference and he thinks he’s doing something wrong.” 

“I know.” 

“Life is too short for trying to love someone through a misguided sense of obligation. You’ll just both end up unhappy,” said Saoirse putting a plate of pancakes in front of Jane. “Eat something. Everything seems better with food in your tummy.” 

With that Saoirse picked up a bowl filled with strawberries, melted chocolate and Greek yoghurt and with a motherly smile, left the kitchen just as Thor came in to re-fill his plate. 

“Thor? We need to talk.” 

*** 

“Ladies, gentlemen, smaller lady and gentleman, gather round, we have news,” called an excitable though slightly hungover Tony, on entering Saoirse’s apartment some time later with a beaming Pepper in tow. 

A wide smile broke out on Saoirse’s face but Tony looked at her pointedly with a muting finger up in her direction. As soon as he had the room’s attention he moved to stand behind Pepper, his chin on her shoulder and hands cupping her belly. 

“I’m going to be a Daddy!” he said at the same time Pepper said, “We’re getting married!” 

There was a momentary pause before muted cheers and whoops rang out and the ensemble moved sluggishly to hug the pair. 

“Don’t look so excited everyone!” grumbled Tony. 

“Well don’t announce big big news, huge news, the morning after a night before keeping up with the Asgardians,” muttered Natasha, hugging Pepper before returning to her spot on the couch. 

“How’s your Gaelic coming anyway?” asked Tony, turning his attention to the TV. 

“Dìreach mar sin,” Natasha answered with a smile. 

“Are you going to wear a Princess dress when you marry Unca Tony?” Callie asked Pepper while jumping up and down. 

“Oh, only if you’ll wear one too and be my flower girl,” Pepper told her with a wide smile. 

The kitchen door opened at that point and Jane and Thor emerged. Jane looked upset and Saoirse looked over at Thor in concern but he simply offered a resigned smile in return. 

“Brother, you missed Lady Pepper and Stark announcing their betrothal and pregnancy,” called Loki. 

“Ah, well now I do not need to worry about accidentally telling everyone!” boomed Thor. 

Tony looked at Pepper with raised eyebrows, “Do I want to know how he knows already?” 

It was Loki who put a hand on his shoulder and quietly informed him that Thor was a fertility god. 

“Mischief and Lies, Thunder and Fertility,” Tony said, shaking his head. “You guys like to multi-task eh?” 

Saoirse noted Jane slip out of the apartment as Steve and Bruce cornered Thor on what it was exactly to be a fertility god. She followed after her and stopped the elevator door closing with her magic. 

“Are you OK?” she asked Jane, coming to stand before her. 

Jane was trying and failing to hold herself together. “No,” she squeaked. 

Saoirse stepped into the elevator and rubbed her hands down the tops of the shorter woman’s arms. “It will be OK Jane, you’ll see. Where will you go?” 

“Back to London. My team is there.” 

“OK,” said Saoirse. “You know, we may technically be his team, but no one will wish you ill Jane. Take care of yourself and don’t be a stranger.” Saoirse handed over a card. “If you ever want to talk, or get hold of him, seen as he doesn’t do well with mobile phones...” 

Jane gave Saoirse a grateful if tearful smile and took the card. “Thank you.” 

Saoirse stepped back. 

“Take care of him for me?” Jane asked. 

Saoirse nodded as the elevator doors closed. When she got back to the door of the apartment she found Thor leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, looking at his feet. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “That was excessively kind of you.” 

Saoirse shrugged, “It wasn’t a good place for her to be. You have all of us here for you and she was alone. How are you doing?” 

“I will live,” he said, “I have survived true heart break before, and this... I am surprised but this does not feel as grievous.” 

“It sounds like there’s a story in there.” 

He nodded and seemed suddenly very tired. “I loved a woman in my youth, on Asgard, with everything that I am. I think I always may in truth. But she will not have me.” 

Saoirse’s heart hurt for her friend. Unrequited love left deep scars that not even she could heal. “I’m sorry.” 

He shrugged and smiled. “May I nap in your spare room for a short spell? Jane desires to go and I do not wish to crowd her as she prepares.” 

“Go for it buddy. Want me to wake you before we go out for our walk?” 

Thor nodded. “That would be wonderful,” he said, briefly touching her shoulder before heading to the spare room just past the music room. 

Saoirse surveyed her living room and the multitude of people of all shapes and sizes filling her couch. Wanda and Vision had had the foresight to bring their own beanbags with them, realising they’d be coming late to the party. Callie was squeezed in between Steve and Pepper and Alex was mimicking Clint, perched on the back of the sofa, legs either side of Bruce. They were all watching the new Cinderella movie. 

“She makes for a formidable villain,” Loki said quietly, moving to her side and presenting her with a cup of peppermint tea. 

“Yep, I’d not want to piss her off, that’s for sure,” Saoirse muttered back, blowing steam off the top of the cup while Cate Blanchett sneered and cackled at a soot covered Lily James. 

“Is their relationship over?” Loki asked quietly. 

Saoirse nodded. “Her heart wasn’t in it.” 

“He will be sorrowful,” scowled Loki. 

Saoirse looked toward the bedroom door. “I think he’s going to be OK. It’s better to know where you stand than not.” 

“Can I give her the pox in retribution?” 

Saoirse smothered a laugh. “Best not. The poor girl is beating herself up quite sufficiently. I think our energy is better spent cheering your brother up.” 

Loki spent a few minutes working through his indignation at the stupid vapid human who didn’t love his brother sufficiently before he nodded and kissed Saoirse’s temple. “I will send your favourite librarian out for Ben and Jerry’s.”


End file.
